Fate of the Asakura Clan
by kira862
Summary: Anna and Yoh have finally started to get used to each others company. However when an old forgotten friend reappears and gives them both shocking news, Yoh learns of a long kept secret of the Asakura clan. AnnaXYoh & light RenXPirika, HoroXTamao.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own shaman king or any of its characters.

Rated T for: Mild Language and Romantic Themes.

**OK this is my first attempt at a fanfic. At first I was just gonna do a one shot to start off but it kinda developed and here we are with chapter 1. I've already typed chapters up to seven (Whew). But i wont be posting anything new after four for a while, let people review first then I'll continue it. By the way this is set one year after the end of the shaman fight.**

* * *

"Oi Yoh, wake up its past eight o'clock already and I want breakfast," said his fiance Anna as she nudged him with your foot.

"Ehmmm just five more minutes and I promise I'll start breakfast."

Anna continued to nudge him with her foot but eventually gave up. She had to admit that their was something cute about the way he was curled up in his blanket tossing and turning. She tried to hold back a smile from her face as her idiotic fiance started snoring again. 'OK enough is enough,' she thought.

Normally she would have started to kick him at this point but instead she got on her knees and starting nudging him on the shoulder.

"OK enough wake up. We're having guests over later and you need to go to the grocery store and get some things."

At that moment Yoh grabbed her hand and pulled her into a one arm hug.

"Eh, what the hell do you think your doing Yoh. Stop fooling around and let go of me."

She gave him a good slap to the face with her powerful left hand but to no avail. 'Jeez he must be having a good dream.'

While trying to free herself from Yoh's grip he started to hold on tighter.

"Anna...don't...go....so....cold."

"Then put on a jacket baka."

She then turned to face him and realized just how close they really were.

Blushing slightly at how close their noses were from each other she received a mixture of alarm, bewilderment, and another emotion she couldn't quite explain as he got closer.

Without thinking she quickly planted the palm of her hand in his faced and pushed him across the room.

"YOH NO BAKA, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL, HENTAI.

She promptly stormed out of the room and down the stairs fuming all the way about the nerve he had to try that with her.

Yoh however had finally woken up, sprawled in a corner of his room, still entangled in the blanket.

'Kusu first thing in the morning and she's already mad at me,' he thought to himself. He let out a deep sigh. 'Well, I guess I should go and apologize for whatever I did while still asleep.

* * *

Downstairs Anna was starting to make tea when Yoh came in fully dressed.

He took a quick look at her as was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"You can apologize by getting these items on this list, going for your thirty kilometer run, and doing fifty push ups and fifty sit ups. Take Amidamaru while your at it. He hasn't had much to do in a while.

Yoh just nodded silently as he went to the door and put his sandals on. Deciding on something he went back into the kitchen. He stood in the door way but thinking better about it, turned to leave.

Quietly he heard a voice,"If your gonna apologize I'll knock down the thirty kilometer run to just fifteen."

Yoh turned around quickly to see Anna standing in the doorway watching him, her face expressionless.

Never being very good at these type of things, Yoh just walked up to her, gave her a brief hug, and said sorry. Then turned to leave when he remembered something

"You said we were having guests right well who are they."

Eyeing him slightly as though deciding if they were back on speaking terms she said in a flat voice.

"Manta and Ryu are coming over and possibly living with us for a while. I'm getting sick of eating food that tastes as if it was cooked on an open camp fire."

Yoh just laughed at her comment about his cooking and left.

* * *

Yoh decided to take the long way to the supermarket and pick up Amidamaru on the way.

"Hey Amidamaru are you around," he bellowed around at the seemingly empty graveyard.

He waited a few minutes when he heard a slurred voice saying something behind him.

"Yoh-donooooo how goood it is to seee youuuu. Hows it goin with you and mistress An-

Cutting across him sharply he said,"It's on her orders that I'm here and I see why. You've been getting drunk to often with all your friends. Your gonna be training with me for a while." He paused. "Lose some of that weight you've been putting on."

"Spirits can't gain weight," said Amidamaru stubbornly.

Yoh just laughed at that.

"Come on we've got some stuff to pick up were having guests over and Anna wants plenty of food in the house."

Grumbly slightly at the prospect of training for the first time in months Amidamaru reluctantly followed him to the market.

* * *

They got the stuff from the market and continued to go home before Amidamaru stopped him. Yoh kinda figured where this might be going.

"So Yoh-dono you've been alone in that house with her for over fourth months now...so..."

Yoh choose to ignore the question and just kept walking.

"Me, Tokageroh, and Bason have got a bet going of how long its gonna take for you to even k-"

"You still talk to them," said Yoh attempting to steer the conversation away from dangerous water."

"They come over to the graveyard every now and then. Course I see more of Tokageroh since him and Ryu are fairly close. But two days ago I saw Bason and Ren walking around in downtown Tokyo."

"He's here, in Tokyo?"

"Must be, unless he left already.'

"Strange that he would come here of all places."

"It's possible he's looking for a rematch."

"Not likely. Last I heard he was about to take up the family throne...his father must be retiring."

They continued to walk for a while while Yoh pondered what could've brought Ren out here. From what he understood he never wanted to set foot in Tokyo again after that last incident with Horohoro. Then again Yoh couldn't blame him.

"Hmmm, well if you see Bason let him and Ren know that they can come over. They should still remember where the inn is."

* * *

"Anna I'm home," exclaimed Yoh.

"About time too. Did you bring that lazy ghost back with you."

"Oh come on Mistress Anna don't be like that," squealed Amidamaru.

Yoh had to suppress a smile at what he saw. If only some of his drinking pals could have seen Amidamaru now, on a bended knee begging forgiveness from a sixteen year old girl. But then thats what Yoh liked about Anna. She could be extremely strict at times, but at other times she could be quite gentle and caring. Yoh however was brought sharply back to earth by a light slap to the face.

"OK now that you've stopped day dreaming and are back you can start training in the front yard."

"Mistress Anna what about me."

"You are going to go through some very vigorous training in a bit but first I want you to get that disgusting booze off your breath."

"Yes, Miss Anna."

The sit ups and pushups didn't last long but soon she had more for Yoh to do.

"Since we're gonna have guests over I want all hallways cleaned, the bathrooms spotless, kitchen cleaned, and the front yard swept. After that you are to go for your afternoon jog.

Sighing slightly at the amount of work she had just given him he decided to start with the hallways first. Though if he had to be honest with himself he was quite glad that he was doing so many chores right it helped his mind think about other things.

When he got home he had intended to ask what is was she was so angry about this morning. Judging from the position he was in when he woke up and with the red mark on his cheek he assumed it was pretty serious. He was even starting to get nervous about what he might of done to her.

Not having much chance to talk to her throughout the rest of the day he was stuck waiting till later that night to ask her.

* * *

Shortly after coming home from his jog Manta showed up at their door.

"Hey Yoh-kun its been a while hasn't it," laughed Manta while scratching the back of his head.

Yoh just grinned back to show he appreciated the visit.

"How long do you plan on-staying here anyway, well...uh... incase you do of course."

"Not sure, my parents aren't in town so they don't really care. I was just sick being stuck in that big mansion for hours on end doing nothing but studying."

"Hmph I know how you feel."

"How long has it been anyway since you've been over."

"Good two months are so, I think."

"And in those two months it looks like you grew about a centimeter, water bean."

Yoh and Manta both looked nervously over at the opening to the kitchen.

"Ah, H-He-Hey Anna its been a while hasn't it ummm, hows it going," laughed Manta nervously.

Anna just decided to ignore his comment. "Great all me need is the Baka Chef and we can eat."

"Errr, If I'm not mistaken thats him on his bike right now," said Yoh.

"Wait it looks like he's got someone in the side car."

Yoh and Manta both started laughing maniacally staring at Ren who was scrunched down so low in the side car that all you could see were his eyes and of course his unicorn horn shaped hair spike.

"Jeez Ren you should be glad that Horohoro isn't here he'd start taking pictures," said Yoh still laughing away.

"And if you ever mention this to him I will kill you within an inch of your life and tell everyone about your love life."

That shut Yoh up, and earned Ren a death glare from Anna that would have melted steel. Ren noticing this quickly decided to take it back.

"Well, we have one more guest than I intend but at least the chef is here and thats what counts," said Anna recovering her composure.

"Master Yoh, Mistress Anna, it is so good to see you again," said Ryu taking off his helmet.

They all screamed in surprised. Even Anna.

"What," he said.

"Of all the things I could imagine one was definitely not seeing Wooden Sword Ryu with all his hair gone," said Manta.

It was true he was completely bald. When they asked him about it he attempted to quickly change the subject. Eventually he told them some woman barber got pissed at him and decided to shame him for several months. Ren couldn't stop making fun of him for being such an air head.

"Speaking of air heads I'm surprised Tamao isn't here," said Ren.

"She left four months ago on a call back to Izumo. Apparently grandma wanted her for something," said Yoh. Yoh noticed Anna watching him closely as he made that statement but as far as he knew his face was impassive.

"OK Ryu I'm hungry get to the kitchen," said Anna suddenly.

"Right away Miss Anna."

* * *

The guys (except for Ryu) decided to head towards the hot springs. Yoh was aching from having to work so much and Ren said he legs felt like jelly after being in that car for so long.

"Wow that feels good," said Ren when he slid into the hot spring.

"So Ren how come your in Tokyo," said Yoh.

Ren immediately twitched into alertness but not before Yoh and Manta saw the faint blush on his face.

"Looking for that idiot of course."

"By idiot I assume you mean Horohoro."

"Course, I use that title only when addressing him."

"Huh," sighed Yoh. "So Pirika still hasn't given you a direct answer even though you tried right after then end of the shaman fight."

"What," snapped Ren. "What makes you think that I would go to Tokyo just to see her."

"Well...their isn't any other reason why you'd want to find Horohoro," said Manta knowingly.

"What would you know about love anyway your what...three foot five?"

Yoh sighed again. But, he was used to his friends bickering all the time and in his opinion that showed that they really cared for each other.

Suddenly they heard the bell for dinner sounding.

* * *

"Wow Ryu you've really out done yourself," said an exasperated Yoh, as he stared at all the dishes to choose.

"Ryu some of these dishes are foreign aren't they," frowned Manta.

"Yeah, during our time in America I learned several America dishes and decided to give everyone their choice of what to eat. Kinda like a buffet."

"Hmph, well I'm not complaining," said Anna. "THIS actually tastes like food."

"You still haven't been able to cook a decent meal for her yet Yoh,"said Ryu through a mouth full of pork and rice.

"Well, at least he doesn't set the smoke alarm off anymore. I can at least give him that much credit," said Anna.

"Wow looks like your relationship is going strong Yoh," smirked Ren.

"At least he doesn't have to chase his women around the world trying to get her back," said Anna nastily.

Ren choked at that last comment. Yoh however was a bit shocked at that last comment of hers. Did he hear that right, did she just indirectly refer to herself as his women?

* * *

None of the guys wanted to go to bed that night. Several minor scuffles in sued into a fight between Ren's spirit and Yoh's spirit. Finally getting sick of all the noise while trying to watch T.V. Anna sealed Bason and Amidamaru's movements, slapping both Ren and Yoh, and ordering Yoh to get upstairs. Even with Yoh gone they still were roady at which point Anna threatened to lock them outside for the night, except for the morning when Ryu had to make her breakfast.

Yoh was supposed to be asleep but in truth he was lying awake thinking about the morning and the intrusion of his friends. Not that he wasn't happy to see them, just that, he enjoyed being alone with Anna in the house. Over the past four months since Tamao left they had both started to warm up to each other. He stopped cringing at her every time she was in a foul mood and she started to put up with more physical contact to the point were he was allowed to hug her.

He was very surprised at the sudden change that had come over their relationship. Considering it had been all been arranged when they were young he often wondered how she thought about the whole thing. Occasionally when she did slip and show some feel of emotion he thought that when she looked at him her looked showed genuine affection. Course that might of just been him dreaming that or wishing that cause if he had to be truthful, he liked her. He could honestly say that he enjoyed her company, and that was when he decided to get up.

Since their rooms were right next to each he didn't have a hard time finding it in the dark. Waiting outside of it he still had second thoughts. Most likely if she did catch him trespassing in her room without her permission she would beat him to death.

'Well, here goes nothing,' Yoh thought.

Slowly opening the door he peered in but was surprised to find a neatly made bed.

'Anna, you here,' he whispered.

Feeling as though he already trespassed the boundary line he decided to walk slowly in. He looked at her alarm clock, it said one o'clock. Surely she wasn't still downstairs watching T.V. He was about to head downstairs to check when he felt a light breeze on the back of his neck. He looked around and noticed the window was wide open with the curtains blowing.

"Wow surprised I didn't notice that before," muttered Yoh.

Still checking to see if she was about to jump out and scare him he went over to the window. He was about to close it when he saw somebody sitting a ways away from the window.

He was more then just surprised. As far as he could remember he had never seen Anna watching the stars. The only thing she watched was the T.V. Quickly diving into her closet he selected the most fluffy blanket he could find, able to fit around a SUV.

"Anna," he called out to her.

She just turned towards the open window with a knowing smirk on her face.

He climbed out the window and tossed the blanket around the two of them. Not quite expecting this she started to say something but stopped when she realized it was much warmer and just gave up.

Neither of them said anything for a bit until a shooting star passed over them.

"Took you a while to get out here didn't it."

"Sorry, was thinking in my room."

"Haha you thinking about the meal Ryu is gonna cook for you tomorrow."

He had to admit he was a bit annoyed at that commit.

"You can drop that act since its just the two of us out here now."

Silence followed these words until. "Sorry."

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Yoh.

"What"

"What did I do this morning that offended you so much?"

If it wasn't so dark out he would have definitely seen her blush.

She sighed deeply before answering his question.

"Well, if I would have held off my hand for a few more seconds we most likely would have kissed.

Yoh didn't know what to say at that so he just kept silent.

Not knowing what to say to each other they stayed like that for a while until Anna's head drooped onto Yoh's shoulder. Both surprised and a bit happy he decided it was best if they both just went to bed.

Lightly picking her up in his arm with the blanket still wrapped snugly around her he ducked and went into her room. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes a bit.

"Its a shame," she said.

"What's a shame,"said Yoh?

"That because of everyone coming over suddenly we won't get moments like this for a while."

Yoh was so surprised by that comment that he almost dropped her. She realized he almost did too and said,"Asakura Yoh if you plan on seeing tomorrow don't ever joke about doing something like that again or else-"

"Or else you'll flog me within an inch of my life," he said finishing her sentence

She had to laugh at that.

"Even I'm not that cruel, and by the way you can stop carrying me I have two feet you know."

Rebuking the fact that he had to put her down, he gave her a brief one armed hug before she climbed into bed.

"Good night," she said.

"Yeah, good night," he said.

* * *

Morning was fairly subdued do to the fact that Ren, Manta, and Ryu were still asleep. Anna decide to let them sleep a little longer due to the fact her and Yoh could still talk normally without suspicious looks and smirks aimed at them.

However that didn't last long.

Yoh was getting the newspaper when he saw two familiar blue haired people walking down the side walk towards his house. Assuming he knew who they were he immediately sprinted back to the house, and ran into the kitchen.

Anna was just making tea when she saw his face.

"What's wrong where is my newspaper."

"That can wait a bit longer because its about to get a lot noisier here in a little bit."

"What makes you say that," she said with her hands on her hips as their doorbell rang.

Ren immediately sat bolt up right. Still thinking it was five o'clock in the morning he started shouting about what idiot would call at this time in the morning. Staggering drunkenly to the door to the protests of Yoh and Anna, he flung it open and shouted," WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT HAS THE NERVE TO CALL HERE AT 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING."

"Well, I see your manners haven't improved at all in the time I haven't seen you," said an irritated Horohoro.

Ren just stood their all signs of sleep gone instantly.

"YOU," he said infuriated.

"And me," said a high bubbly voice behind Horo.

Ren just blanked out when he saw Pirika. All signs of seeing Horo forgotten.

"Wonderful," said an irritated Anna. "Once again this place is a gathering ground for all of Yoh's idiotic friends. Whatever, Ryu should be up by now and working on breakfast get in here if you want anything."

Not having to be told twice they headed towards the kitchen. Horohoro was just starting to ask Yoh a question when Anna abruptly grabbed the back of his collar.

"Yoh my bedroom now."

Knowing that it can't to bad considering the time they spent with each other last, grinned at Horohoro and headed upstairs with Anna trailing along behind him.

Closing the door with a little more force then she ment she rounded on him, jabbed a finger in his chest and said. "You owe me one for this and I expect something in return."

Yoh just blinked confused. "What do you mea-"

"All your friends in this house of course. Not really surprising though, this always happens," she said.

Yoh was still a bit bewildered but was at least was following her now. "Don't worry I'll go downtown and get something for you."

Anna was about to reply when a loud crash came from downstairs.

"Great there they go already trashing the house," she said, then smirked. "Ten bucks says its Ren and Horohoro and Ren tried to pull something on his sister and now their fighting."

"No, that isn't the case," said Yoh hurrying to open the door.

"Then wh-," Anna started to say but heard someone else's voice.

"My my aren't you a bit overreacting, don't tell me you guys don't recognize me.

"Golden Chuuka Zanmai," roared Ren.

"Well, I can certainly see how Chrome died to you. Course I'm a lot stronger and anyway I'm not here to fight"

"But I feel like it,"said Ren.

"Stop it Ren," came Yoh's voice from the top of the stairs.

Yoh looked down into the face of someone he had long forgotten.

"Shilva," Yoh exclaimed.

The rest just stared at him.

"Correct Asakura Yoh and now that everyone is present and Ren has very kindly stopped attacking me. It gives me great pleasure in saying that your brother Asakura Hao is alive and causing trouble again.

* * *

**So yah, how'd you like it. Not bad hopefully. Be much obliged at any review that I get from these. I'll post 2,3, and 4 up momentarily**


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**OK here is number two. I hopped you all liked that Yoh, Anna moment from previous chapter. I've got plenty more ideas for moments between the two.**

* * *

They all stood dumbfounded at this new bit of news. Manta was the first one to recover.

"By alive do you mean he was able to reincarnate or that he is still using the same body.

"Same body from what we saw."

"We," asked Yoh curiously?

"Your father and me," said Shilva simply.

Yoh frowned at that. "I didn't even know you guys knew each other and how did you even find Hao.

Shilva looked at him for a while deciding on how much he should tell Yoh. However Ren interrupted first.

"How is Hao even alive last we saw he was being devoured by the great spirits?"

"From what we gathered from Goldva at the time of Hao being imprisoned by the great spirits for all of eternity he had already absorbed enough furyoku to break free of their clutches, but he was not able to harm them," he added as an after thought.

"And a lot of good that does us,"said Ren.

"Any idea why he's broken out. The next shaman fight doesn't happen for another five hundred years so I can't imagine him waiting that long," said Anna. Recalling a memory that she never wanted to experience again she said, "He didn't seem like the most patient person in the world when I first met him and compared to Yoh who has an endless amount of patience the difference is enormous."

Silently thanking her for the complement he asked Shilva,"So do you or father know anything about his plans this time."

"We can only guess but from what we've seen. So far he is once more looking for shaman that will follow him even until their death."

"So again we have no idea what he's doing or how to stop him," said Horohoro.

"Well, I do have one bit of good news and that is that his spirt of fire was taken from him by the great spirits. So at least we don't have to worry about that anymore."

This was a lot for everyone to digest and Yoh was still remembering that last time he talked to his brother which wasn't one of his most pleasant conversations with him.

Coming out of his revere Yoh asked Shilva if he wanted to stay for breakfast. Shilva said no. He had to return to the Patch Village. Everything was in disarray at the moment and they still hadn't replaced two of the priests who died last year so everyone was working overtime.

* * *

Back in the house nobody was talking much. Eventually Horohoro and Pirika mentioned something about going downtown to buy some souvenirs for their parents. Ren grudgingly followed them because he hadn't spent much time with Pirika this last year. Much to the complaints of Horohoro though.

Eventually Anna and Yoh were left at the table be themselves.

"Yoh," asked Anna a little nervous.

"Hmm."

"Did you get the idea that Shilva was leaving a few things out when he was talking to us."

Yoh let out one of his usual sighs that often annoyed Anna. Even in this situation she could never understand how he could still seem so laid back until she looked at the expression on his face. He looked worried.

"Yeah, Shilva was definitely leaving a few things out. He never mentioned how him and my dad discovered nii-san was still alive. Which makes me a bit worried about dad right now.

Anna had been thinking similarly but wasn't really sure how to voice her opinion. Yoh never cared what the future might hold, always saying that everything would work out, but he was always a bit touchy on the subject of his brother.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to go to Izumo to see what your father has to say."

"As soon as Shilva mentioned my father I figured that that would be the only option left for us."

"What about everyone else thats staying at our place right now. I don't want to come home and find the house destroyed."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind going. This is as much their problem as it is ours."

Anna frowned at that. Sure the others had fought Hao during the Shaman Fight, but this was still strictly an Asakura family problem.

'Well," said Yoh getting up. "Lets ask them tonight at dinner if they would want to go with us to Izumo tomorrow to see the Asakura mansion."

"Wait where are you going."

"Well, since Ren, Horohoro, and Pirika are gone and Ryu and Manta left to get more food, I figured it'd be a good time to go downtown and get whatever you wanted."

Anna blinked twice before realizing what he said. Then she started laughing.

"Wow I'm surprise you remembered your promise this morning."

"Don't look so surprise it hasn't even been two hours since I said that."

"Yeah, but, you used to never be able to remember something like this."

"That was then, this is now," said an irritated Yoh as he turned to head upstairs a slight blush on his face.

"Hang on I'll go with you."

"Then it won't be a surprise."

"I'll give you points for remembering your promise but I still think I should go with you so you make sure I get what I want."

Yoh smirked a bit at that. He kinda figured she just wanted to spend some time with him.

* * *

So forty-five minutes later they both started walking downtown. Little did they know Amidamaru had heard their discussion earlier and told Ren, Horohoro and Pirika what their plans were. Ren and Horohoro couldn't believe what they heard and Pirika officially announced it as a date. So from a distance while using their spirits to keep an eye on the two they followed them down town.

"Wow I never thought their relationship would improve so much since Tamao left," laughed Ren as they watched the two walk into a clothing shop.

"Makes sense really," said Pirika. "I think they just needed some alone time to get to know each other better."

"Yeah, and their wasn't much time for that these past years," said Horo. "Ever since she became his fiance he's been doing nothing but training non stop. Compared to her training program the one you made for me nee-san is laughable.

"Maybe I should take a leaf out of her book and borrow that training program."

Horohoro just gave her a scared look before she said she was kidding.

* * *

Inside the clothing store Anna was taking her precious time deciding what to get.

"Uhh, Anna can't you just get something so we could go to another store," said Yoh with a bored expression.

Anna just threw Yoh a nasty expression which Yoh interpreted as, "We will stay here as long as it takes to find the perfect thing."

Yoh knew their was no point in arguing with her. Even so he wanted to go to a certain shop before they had to go back but at this rate that would never happen.

It took half an hour for her to finally decided on a new black skirt. Even Yoh had to admit that it was worth waiting for her to choose it. When she came out of the changing room he was dumbfounded.

"Well," she said. "How does it look?"

He swallowed before he said, "It looks great on you."

She noticed his nervousness before she said in an icy tone, "Your just saying that so we can get out of here quicker."

"No really it looks really good on you Anna."

She couldn't help but smile at his sincerity this time and decided to buy it.

* * *

"What'd she buy," said Ren excitedly as they both came out of the store.

Pirika was a bit annoyed at that. It sounded as though he wanted to see her wearing whatever it was she bought.

"Idiot, its obviously cloths of some sort," said Pirika.

Surprisingly Ren noticed her tone of voice and looked at her.

"What did I say something wrong?"

"If you didn't realize it then I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on Pirika."

She just gave him an angry smirk and he gave up.

* * *

"OK, where should we go now Anna," asked a grinning Yoh.

Anna looked back at him. It seemed to her that he'd been waiting to want to show her something all day since they started shopping.

"You seem to have a good idea about where you want to go so I'll let you lead this time."

Yoh just grinned at her, grabbed her hand and steered her to the shop of his choice. She figured that he wanted her to get him the new SOUL BOB CD. Well, she figured, I guess it couldn't hurt to get him something occasionally either.

She was really shocked to be standing in front of a jewelry store. 'Jewelry I never would have guessed he would like something like this and anyway thats a bit pricy,' she thought.

She looked over at him and saw that he was just grinning sheepishly back at her. It finally dawned on her why he wanted to be here.

"Umm Yoh," she whispered. "Does this imply what I think it does?"

"I'm not saying anything about right now but I'd like to get an idea about what kind of ring you would like, you know, for later."

She never would of guessed to see this side of Yoh. She always saw him as the happy go lucky guy that just let things progress and not worrying about it. She never would have guessed that he was thinking this far down the road. Even she wasn't. Not exactly sure how to phrase her statement she just let out a sigh.

"Yoh it's okay I trust your judgement to get me something that I like."

Yoh cracked a smile at that and she suddenly had an urge to slap him. Jeez, he was really caring sometimes. It was only then that she realized how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

Ren, Pirika, and Horohoro were watching this entire thing unfold.

"Wow never would have guessed Yoh would change this much. Lack of training and not fighting people anymore must have really softened him up," said a shocked Ren.

"Hmmm this doesn't bode well for us," said Horohoro.

"What makes you say that."

"Well, they're warming up to each other a lot at this rate he's gonna forget all about us and just care about her."

"You guys are being stubborn you know that," said Pirika. "You guys will always be friends no matter what comes in between you."

"No, I can see what you mean Horohoro, what should we do."

"We should break up this moment."

"Anna would kill us though, and I don't want ten years taken off my lifespan."

"WILL YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS. ITS THEIR DECISION WHAT THEY DO WITH THIER LIVES," screamed Pirika.

Everyone in the vicinity immediately looked at them including Yoh and Anna. Ren and Horohoro tried to run but felt someone holding on to the back of their collars. They both turned around to see a beat red Anna with a look of absolute fury.

"DAMN YOU. IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK THAT WE BE LEFT ALONE FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE. YOU DON'T SEE ME DIGGING INTO YOUR PERSONNEL LIFE DO YOU," screamed Anna in fury.

Even Yoh was a bit pissed at this. Now he understood why she was so pissed about having people at the house when they couldn't even be alone in the same room together without people spying on them.

"A-A-Anna we uhh were s-so-sorry," mumbled a frightened Horohoro.

"Unforgivable none of you are eating dinner tonight and that goes for you also Pirika," as she saw Pirika out of the corner of her eye trying to sneak away.

Even though Yoh was mad at the sudden turn of events he figured at least everything up to this point was fun. Even though they probably had been spying on them on them from the beginning.

"By the way who told you guys that we were going out, we thought that everyone was gone."

"Umm Amidamaru told us." Anna blanched. "Yeah he said he heard your conversation this morning about going out together and told us," said a scared Pirika.

Yoh had just enough time to register what Pirika said when Anna rounded on him.

"So basically," said Anna as she turned to Yoh. "This entire thing is your fault."

Yoh had just realized what she was talking when she slapped her with all his strength sending him sprawling to the pavement.

"Yoh, you can be the most idiotic person in the world," said Anna as she stormed off heading home.

Yoh just stayed on the pavement thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't believe that the day had been going perfect until then.

* * *

Yoh slowly walked home. He still wasn't sure how it had become his fault. Horohoro and Ren had been bickering the entire time about who's fault it was that Anna got mad. Yoh had got sick of this and decided to head to the graveyard.

Yoh sat their for a while wishing he knew what time it was when Amidamaru came up to him and sat down...well floated more like.

"Sorry that I got you into this mess Yoh-dono."

"Its okay," said Yoh. "I don't blame you that much." Although he really did.

Yoh paused for a while before he asked the question that had been bothering him for the past hour.

"How has Anna been since she got home?"

Seeing how worried Yoh was Amidamaru decided to just answer the question straight up.

"She locked herself in her room and hasn't been out in hours, well except to order Ryu to prepare dinner.

Yoh sighed, "What time was it when you left."

"Close to five I think."

"Well, I can't sit around and sulk all day. I guess we should head home Amidamaru."

"Yes, Yoh-dono."

* * *

"Welcome back," said Manta. "Everyone was starting to worry about you."

"Even Anna," said Yoh looking up hopefully.

"Umm well...she hasn't been out of her room since she got back....so I can't really say."

Yoh looked depressed at that and just hung his head, as he headed up stairs.

"Yoh," said Manta tentatively?

"I-I'll be in my room. Can you call me when dinner is ready."

Yoh slowly walked upstairs still decided his course of action when he found himself outside of her door. Blinking stupidly at the fact that his aimless walking had ended outside Anna's door he took a deep breath and knocked.

In a way he was hoping that she wouldn't answer the door and was about to bolt to his room when she opened the door.

She looked at him icily before she said, "What do you want baka."

"Umm...well I was-"

She slammed the door in his face.

Not being dejected he waited outside her door for a while. Suddenly he heard Manta calling upstairs. "Yoh dinner time."

"OK, be there in a little bit."

Standing up for a minute he put his head next to her door and whispered. "If you want me to I'll bring you up some food. You don't have to come out if you don't want to."

Waiting for a minute or two Yoh finally sighed and decided that if she wanted food she would come down and get some. He turned to leave when he heard a door opening and felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked quickly around just do see her face peeking out at him and her arm stretched out holding on to him. Not quite able to see her face he still took the gesture to mean that she did want food.

"OK I'll be back in a minute, wait their."

She let go and he walked down stairs.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Yoh as he walked into the kitchen.

A little taken aback at how happy he sounded everyone decided to just keep eating.

"Hey Ryu can I get two plates."

"Two," said Ryu?

"Yeah one for me and one for Anna."

Ren and Horohoro spit out their food.

"So did you make up with her."

Yoh laughed, "No but I'm working on it. Wish me luck guys."

Yoh walked up stairs with the two plates in his hand careful not to trip. Although if he did he figured it would put her in a good mood. Right now he would give anything to see her smile or laugh.

He approached her door and was thinking on the best way to knock since he had both his arms full when she flung open the door, took one of the plates of food, and slammed the door again.

A bit taken aback at her reaction he just slid down next to her door and starting eating. It wasn't so bad either sitting outside her door even though neither of them were talking. Although he seemed to feel her presence on the other side of the door and was happy at that.

They must have both finished eating at the same because no sooner had he finished that she opened the door and put the food outside and closed the door again. Resigning to the fact that she didn't feel like talking he got up with both plates and was about ready to go down stairs when he heard her whisper something to him.

"Make sure you come back."

Turning around quickly he had just enough time to see a wisp of her blonde hair before she shut the door. Glad that she was at least thinking about him he went down stairs put the plates in the sink and went back up.

The first thing he noticed was that her door was slightly open as if she was inviting him to enter. If he had to be honest he really wanted to but wasn't sure if she just forgot to shut it. He decided to just sit back down outside and wait to see if she would do something. And she did.

No sooner had he sat down that she flung the door open, dragged him into her room, pushed him to the floor, and starting punching ever inch that she could reach.

"You are such an ass Asakura Yoh. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was early."

"I have a fairly good idea now that you've unleashed all your anger at me."

She responded by slapping him twice as hard.

"Now that one actually stung a bit.

"Deal with it," she said as she got off the ground.

He continued to lay on ground waiting for her to decide what his next punishment was. He didn't particularly care that his entire body ached he was just glad that they were back on speaking terms.

"So now what," he said nervously.

"An apology would be nice for starters."

"Sorry," he said immediately.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Sound like you mean it."

"You know I'm not good at these types of things."

"Then you better start learning since were gonna be spending our lives together.

Realizing what she said she quickly looked the other way, but not before he saw the slight blush that had appeared on her cheeks. He couldn't help but burst out laughing at that but quickly stop when he saw the stare that she was giving him.

"We still need to tell them about our plans for going to Izumo," stammered Yoh as she still gave him her death glare.

"I'm not budging an inch until I here a sincere apology from Y-"

In one quick bound he jumped from his spot on the ground, startling her, and landed beside her. Half way between exasperation and amusement she stared into his eyes waiting for a response. He continued to stare back at her not exactly sure how to continue. He knew what he wanted to do it was just he wasn't sure how she would react. Deciding in a brief moment of what to do before she slapped him for being this close. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, said he was really sorry and kissed her on the forehead.

To shocked to know what to do she just kept staring at him focusing on a point just below his lips. Finally coming to her senses she said. "That was probably the best apology you've ever given and yes I accept it."

Yoh let a cheer out at that.

"However," said Anna her tone turning cold, which brought a frown to Yoh's face. "If you ever try something like that again without getting my consent you will receive the worst day of training you've ever had."

"Umm I don't think I really got your permission to do that just now, did I?"

She just stammered at that unable to say a word.

He quickly got up before she was going to get angry again. "C'mon its about time you come downstairs and see everyone. We still need to tell them about the trip tomorrow."

"Yes, I guess its about time we let them know of our plan."

Yoh and Anna headed downstairs and walked into the living room. Everyone was glad to see that they were back on speaking terms and Pirika made Ren and Horohoro walk up to the two of the and made them apologize.

After Anna got everyone settled down Yoh said that tomorrow Anna and him were planning to go to Izumo and see his father, and asked if everyone one wanted to go. They all said that they would love to see were Yoh grew and they also wanted to hear everything about Hao.

"OK," said Yoh. "Then we leave tomorrow."

* * *

**And two is posted. As usual happy to get any comments**


	3. Threatening Existence

**And here is 3. Just thought to mention that I'm really good at getting chapters up. Since i don't have a job and this semester of school is easy I'm able to get out a chapter a day if I have a good enough idea. (Its only been about five days since I started even typing this)**

* * *

Everyone got up early the next day fully dressed and ready to leave. Horohoro and Pirika were really excited to see the Asakura mansion since they were the only ones that hadn't seen it. Even though Ren hadn't seen it either he didn't care one way or another he just wanted to here about Hao.

Pirika kept on following Anna around asking her all sorts of question about the Asakura house.

"How big is it Anna? Did thousands of people really use to live and train their? How many people live their now? Do you think that we'll get any useful information out of Yoh's father about Hao? What is Hao like since your the only one here besides Yoh that has talked to him?"

It was like having an extremely talkative shadow that wouldn't stop badgering her. Finally telling her that she needed to go to her room to finish getting ready when she wanted to see if Yoh was ready yet. He had said something about getting something out of his room.

She walked up stairs and was on the last stair when she ran into him.

"Baka watch where you're going."

"Sorry," he said quickly. He didn't feel like getting her mad first thing in the morning so felt it best to just shut his mouth.

"What's that you've got in your hand," as she noticed a rather lumpy package in his hand?

He looked at her for a minute knowing she already assumed what it was but he still gave an explanation nonetheless.

"Its Harusame," he said not quite meeting her eyes.

"Why should you bring that," she frowned at him?

"Nothing but a precaution."

Noticing the tone in his voice she decided to press the subject.

"Somethings bothering you and I can see. What is it?"

"Nothings bothering me, you don't have to be so worried."

"Stubborn Yoh. I'm not letting you downstairs till you tell me why you're bringing Harusame."

"Your being stubborn too though," he said grinning at her.

She immediately brought her hand up into the air as though preparing to slap him.

"OK, OK, I get it I'll tell you."

She brought her hand down.

"Well..."

"I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not but I have an uneasy feeling that somethings gonna happen while at Izumo. I told the other guys to bring their spiritual medians also."

"What do you think your brother is gonna show up or something," she said laughing at him?

Realizing she had said the wrong thing because he pushed past her and started walking downstairs. She quickly turned around and said weakly, "Yoh."

Without turning around he said, "Knowing nii-san I wouldn't put it passed him to show up just because I'm there. If he does though I want to be prepared for the worst." Finally he turned around and said with a smile. "As I said though, most likely I'm being paranoid, but anyway it should be time to go, and it sounds like the others are starting to complain about something."

"Yeah, most likely about us," she smirked.

* * *

Downstairs everyone was chatting. It seemed Horohoro had gotten pissed at Ren because he tried to hug his sister.

"I'm telling you for the last time to stay away from my sister."

"I've already asked her to marry me so of course I'm gonna keep waiting for her response and nothing you do is gonna stop me."

"She doesn't even like you baka."

"Of course she does, right Pirika," he asked looking over at her.

Not expecting to be drawn into the conversation she said with a glare at her brother and Ren, "It is my decision who I want to marry not yours nii-san." Turning to Ren she said, "What is it gonna take to get through that thick head of yours I-Don't-Like-You."

"Your only saying that because everyone else is here. When we used to be alone at the shaman fight you used to always say you would marry me."

Yoh and Anna who had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs heard this last bit and saw Pirika's bright blue hair turn to crimson.

"Liar," shrieked Pirika stomping outside but not before slapping Ren in the side of the head.

Ren dumbfounded chased after her leaving the rest in a shocked silence. All at once everyone started laughing even Horohoro.

"Well, thats what he gets if you ask me," said Horohoro.

Yoh however knew that slap only too well and whispered in Anna's ear, "I didn't know you had an apprentice."

She smirked at him, "I don't, but looks like she's been observing me fairly well."

Horohoro however had stopped laughing noticing the other to and said in a loud voice, "About time you guys got down here. What were you doing having a little moment to yourself? Maybe a little ki-

"Finish that sentence and you won't be able to eat for a week," said Anna in a dead voice that made Horohoro run out of the house after Ren.

"Well, since were all here finally lets head to the train then," said Yoh ending the silence that had followed Anna's words.

* * *

The train ride was pretty quite. Not getting much sleep last night due to Ren and Horohoro bickering all night Ryu and Manta fell asleep their heads resting on each others shoulders. Pirika was still ignoring Ren even though he was trying to engage her in conversations. Horohoro kept on throwing his sister and Ren looks that obviously asked, "How the hell did this happen."

Even though Anna and Yoh were sitting next to each other neither of them said much knowing the stares they would get from the others if they did. 'God this was getting annoying,' thought Yoh. 'It sure as hell better not be like this even after we've been married otherwise I'll go crazy.'

After four hours being on the train they finally heard the conductor say that the would be arriving at Izumo in a few minutes.

"About time," said Ryu waking up. "My entire body feels like its suffering from one big cramp."

They walked through the town Izumo and eventually arrived at the gates to the Asakura mansion. Two guards were standing at the gate and that sent a shiver through Yoh's body. As far as he could remember their had never been a need for security at the mansion people just came and went as they pleased. He figured this had something to do with his brother resurfacing.

"Halt," said the guard. "State your business."

Yoh bowed and said he was Asakura Yoh son of Mikihisa Asakura. The guard realizing who he was said that he was sorry for the security and said that his father has been waiting for him to return. Yoh didn't like that sound of that and was immediately glad that he had brought Harusame.

Horohoro and Pirika said they were going to go explore the house while Ren followed them reluctantly. Ryu was gonna go find Yohmei and ask him something about his oversoul with Manta in tow. Which left Yoh and Anna to find Yoh's father.

Yoh had forgotten how big the place was and got lost several times, much to the irritation of Anna, before he finally found his dads quarters. He knocked on the door said it was Yoh and his father said, "Good I've been waiting for you to come home, get in here I've got some things I'd like to talk with you about."

Yoh opened the door as saw his father sitting their mask on as usual. He still, after all these years had never gotten a straight answer about why he wore a mask. Maybe his father just thought it looked cool.

"Oh good you brought Anna with you, that saves me the trouble of going into to much detail. If you don't understand something I'll leave it up to her to explain it in a way that you can handle it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and just sat down feet crossed as though she was watching T.V.

"I also assume you've brought your friends with you," said Mikihisa.

Yoh nodded.

"Good," said Yoh's father his face darkening. "The more battle hardened shamans we have here the better."

"Dad umm...what are we doing about Hao.

"Hmm well I see Shilva told you that your brother is alive and stirring up trouble."

"Yeah but he didn't say much about specifics."

"Your right that job is for me since this is an Asakura family problem."

Yoh waited for his father to continue.

Mikihisa sighed before continuing. "Two days ago when Hao broke free from the great spirits the first thing he did was come here."

Yoh started to ask something but his father held up his hand for silence.

"As the heir to the Asakura family, and you Anna as the fiance of the head of the Asakura family have a right to know about the history of our household. I can only tell you some things that have been granted permission to me by your grandfather but tomorrow we are holding a meeting that we want you two to attend since you are part of the family. Then we will discuss everything that has unfolded the past few days. But first I will say that when Hao appeared here he threatened to destroy our house unless we gave him a secret that has been passed down from generation to generation of the heads of the Asakura house."

He paused at the end of this statement.

Yoh took a long time to digest all this information before he asked his first question.

"What is this secret that he wants from us?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that information. That will be reveled to you tomorrow at the meeting."

Yoh waited for his father to continue but he didn't.

"Errr is that it then."

"Yes, that is it. The rest is confusing and I don't even know where to begin so I'm leaving it mostly up to your grandfather tomorrow."

Yoh then asked his second question.

"Umm how dangerous is nii-san right now. He lost his spirit of fire. The great spirits took it from him, thats what Shilva said. And why is he gathering followers right."

His father frowned while deciding how much he wanted to tell Yoh.

"I'm not allowed to say why he is gathering followers but even without his spirit of fire he still posses 1,250,000 furyoku which is an ungodly amount."

"So the rest is for tomorrow then."

"Hai"

"OK otou-san I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

"Hang on Yoh, I've got a question for both of you."

For the first time since they started talking Anna was actually paying attention.

"And what would that be," said Anna trying to sound polite but giving it away because her hand was slightly shaking.

"Aha, well I don't know how to phrase this without sounding awkward so I'll just be blunt......how is your guys relationship going. Sending Tamao home we hoped you two would start to be more friendly to each other but...."

"What is it to you, our business is ours alone?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you two lov-"

"Yoh were going, NOW."

Grabbing the back of his shirt she dragged him out of his fathers room.

Laughing silently at the two of them Mikishia thought, 'Well it looks like every things going along smoothly so thats one thing I don't have to worry about.'

Outside Anna was still dragging Yoh along until she reached the garden of the Asakura's. She then let go, dropping him in the dirt and continued to walk.

"Ah c'mon Anna don't get so bothered about otou-san he was just making sure that we were both still happy about the engagement."

She continued to walk away but finally stopped, turned around, and pulled him up by his dark brown hair.

"Well, he couldn't have said it so awkwardly. It was weird him talking about us like that, as if we are in lo-"

She caught herself in mid sentence. It seemed she couldn't say it right out. That was okay Yoh thought, he knew how she really thought.

"Wonder where everyone else went," said Yoh trying to act like he didn't hear her.

"Running around somewhere. At least their not destroying our house this time."

"Hmm should we go look."

"Why bother, they'll just start to annoy us."

"So what should we do."

She blushed slightly at what she wanted to do.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to the lake and cool off its really hot out."

Yoh was surprised at how okay she was with that idea but nodded anyway.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to the lake and soon both of them had their shoes off and were dipping their feet in the water.

It was fun just sitting their even though neither of them were talking. It was times like these that he just enjoyed her company. Suddenly he had an idea and was probably gonna regret it later. Slowly he put his arm around her and put his hand up on her shoulder bringing her into a one armed hug. At first she flinched when he put his arm around her but relaxed when he pulled her into a one armed. Every time he was hugging her like this she couldn't help but relax knowing that she was safe in his arms.

Well, so far his plan was going good might as well go for a little push. He moved his hand to the small of her back and gave her a slight push sending her sprawling into the water. Yoh was even surprised at how well it had worked, as he watched her slowly surface.

"Yoh....damn you."

"Ahahaha, well you did say that you wanted to cool off earlier so I figured I'd help you a little bit."

"You are so gonna regret this."

She then grabbed his hair and pulled him down into the water with her. Not expecting her to fight back Yoh was submerged under the water and held their by a laughing Anna until she let go. When he did resurface she was standing over him and he had to shield his eyes because the sun was behind her. Her blonde hair was magnified by the suns rays and it didn't help that her hair was dripping wet either.

"How long are you gonna continue to stare at me baka."

"Sorry cant help it."

"Well, your looking lovely as ever Anna," said a new voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Yoh's brother Hao standing behind smirking at what he saw.

"Nii-san," was all Yoh managed to say.

"Hmph, looks like your guys relationship has improved. I was watching the entire time and normally you'd be dead right now Yoh if you did this a year ago."

"Does every one have to talk about our relationship like its been broadcasted on the morning news," said Anna? "Also I take offense at being called lovely by someone like you."

"Why its true." Turning to Yoh. "You're lucky you know nii-san, to have someone like Anna around."

"Get out of here," yelled Anna.

"Nah I think I'll join you guys actually."

Yoh stood up at that point.

"Sorry nii-san but your not welcome here."

"Harsh, huh, I was hoping that you would be more considerate to your own brother."

"Its hard for me to forgive you after all the things that happened last year."

Hao shrugged, "Well I'll see you two later then."

"What your just leaving like that," said a surprised Anna.

"Its been a year since I saw my nii-san," said Hao. "You can't blame me for wanting to see him after so long. Owell I'll cya you guys later."

With that Hao walked away into the forest.

Both of them were to shocked to know what to say to each other for a minute.

"Jeez what a way to spoil this," said Yoh.

"He was always like that though," said Anna.

They were silent for a while.

"Thanks by the way," she said.

"For what."

She paused slightly, then turned to him with a slight blush on her face, "For bringing me here and pushing me in. I-I had a lot of a fun...and....well thanks...a lot."

It was one of the first times that he had heard her thank him for something and he appreciated it.

"Its getting cold we should probably head back."

She nodded her agreement and they walked back with arms rapped around each other trying to stay warm.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHA," shrieked Horohoro. As he saw the two of them dripping wet and shivering. "Where the hell have you two been. It looks like you two went swimming together. Dinner was served half an hour ago.

Yoh opened his mouth to say something but Anna cut him off.

"As a matter of fact we did go swimming together is their a problem with that."

Yoh expected this to be the last answer that she would give, and had to do a double take to look at her expression. Apparently she was grateful that he pushed her in because her face looked like she would tear anyone in two that would say otherwise about them swimming together.

"Who sorry Anna didn't mean to get you so upset."

"I'm sick of everyone poking fun at me and Yoh, and besides," she said with a smirk. "I see how you look at Tamao all the time. Every time you see her you trip over thin air, or drop something, or stutter non controllably everytime you talk to her. So before you make fun of me and Yoh you should to see what it feel like to be us in this situation."

With that she stormed upstairs leaving the two boys speechless.

"Wow," said Horohoro. "I can never see how you can put up with her. I still haven't forgot the training that she put you through."

Yoh frowned at him a bit annoyed about how he was talking about Anna.

"You just don't know her very well. She's fun to be around with once you get around her stubbornness, and besides if it wasn't for that training of hers I would have never gotten very far in the shaman fight.

"Well, I can see one reason why you guys can get a long...you're stubborn too Yoh. Well, whatever I'm off to bed too. Night."

He left Yoh standing their thinking about him and Anna's stubbornness. He never really thought of himself as stubborn. Sure during the shaman fight he attempted to deal with everything himself and not rely on his friends, but that was because he didn't want them to get hurt.

Looking at the time he figured he'd better get to bed also since he needed to get up early in the morning for the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

Yoh awoke to find Anna standing over him with an empty glass of water in her hand. His face was soaking wet.

"What was that for," he asked surprised?

"You weren't getting up and I don't want what almost happened last time to come true."

Grumbling slightly as he wiped of his face Yoh almost wished she would have just slapped him. At least he wouldn't be cold first thing in the morning.

"What time is it anyway," he asked.

"Close to ten, the meeting starts in half an hour."

"Well, I'd better get ready. What about you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. It was then that he noticed she was wearing the new skirt that he bought for her two days ago.

"Looks great on you as usual."

She blushed slightly but said," Flattery will get you no where and come on we need to leave."

Together they both left and headed towards the council room that the meeting was supposed to take place in.

Outside the meeting room Yoh knocked and went in followed closely by Anna. His mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa were already seated and waiting for them.

"Let me guess," said his grandma. "He slept in."

"He always does that," replied Anna.

"Well, no use waiting we'd better get this little meeting started," said Mikihisa.

"Now then," said Yoh's grandfather clearing his throat. "You know why I called both of you here today." They both nodded and he continued. "It is to discuss the Asakura families history, your future, and, more importantly, the danger that Asakura Hao currently possesses to us.

They both waited patiently for him to start talking.

"To start off I want to tell you about the reason he is even threatening us and a great secret that the Asakura family house holds.

"And what is that, grandfather," he added trying to sound more polite.

"You know about the five spirits that make up the earth."

"Yeah, what about them."

"Their are six," he said bluntly.

"What," said Yoh shocked.

"Yes, the great spirits long ago gave us the most powerful of the elemental spirits to guard and this is the greatest duty of the head of the household and it is this that Hao wants.

"What is this elemental spirit called?"

"It is not really an elemental spirit. It has the power to rival the great spirits. It is the Spirit of the Universe and it holds power over gravity, time, and a certain amount of creation. This is what Hao is after."

* * *

**OK, I'm lazy so I'll let the comments speak for themselves.**


	4. The Reason he Lives

**This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write because I love history so it was great talking about the Asakura clans history. Anyway break time I'll post the next ones after I start to get reviews**

* * *

Anna and Yoh both sat their with a dumbstruck look on both their faces. Yoh was the first to regain his ability to speak.

"Wait so, this universe spirit thing," said Yoh lamely. "It has power that rivals the Great Spirits.

"Yes," replied his grandfather.

"Wait a minute," said Anna finally regaining her ability so speak. "Why in the hell would the Great Spirits create something that would rival themselves it seems like a big risk. Somebody like Hao or worse could have claimed it as their own and changed history to their liking."

"As usual you realize the severity of things quicker than Yoh. No wonder you were my best student," said Yoh's grandma. "Yes, the Great Spirits created something that never should been and now it is our job the make sure it doesn't get into the wrong.

"You make it sound as though they didn't mean to create it."

"They didn't create it on purpose. It was the first of the elemental spirits and when the Great Spirits made it they weren't in sync with each other. They put to much power into and made it into a lesser form of themselves."

"When was this thing created anyway," asked Yoh?

Yoh's grandfather sighed. "It is unknown when it was created but we know that it was before the Asakura clan was created and that was roughly two thousand years ago. Even though the Great Spirits had created him they still had trouble keeping him subdued. Sometimes he would awake and create a natural disaster. The death of the dinosaurs are widely believed to be a part of his work. And now I would like you two to listen to the long history of the Asakura clan.

He paused before continuing. "As you now know the Asakura clan was founded nearly two thousand years ago a thousand before Asakura Hao rose to power. We were created by the forming of two small clans that had both been devastated by the wars of powerful nations. Our clans history no longer knows what the names of the two clans that formed together were called but even though they had formed the new clan it was little better. "

He cleared his throat before he continued. "The two clans who were originally enemies had fought together with each other often. Due to this and the difference of their beliefs and blood they were often fighting with each other and several fights turned bloody. During one particular showdown the original heads of the two clans fought a civil war between each other leaving the whole of the Asakura having half of its population lost. Both of the original heads of houses died in that bloody battle and they were forced to acknowledge a truce."

"The clan still faced disunion for many years and famine and drought did little to improve relations. Finally after many squabbles over petty things somebody voiced the opinion to elected a leader from one of the original clans that could unite the two. A tournament was held and every able bodied person entered the tournament. The rules were simple. He who is left standing at then end of the tournament would be called the head of the Asakura house hold. Even though the two clans were very small they both produced able bodied shamans, some of which were hired by the Great Nations for assassinations."

"Eventually the tournament was in the semifinals and a particular person was destroying the competition. His name was Miyazaki Kira. He demonstrated techniques that had not even been conceived of yet. When Hao demonstrated the same power in later years people started to think he was the reincarnation of Kira. He cleared through the competition without showing a hint of difficulty. Eventually he got to his final opponent and tore through him without leaving a sign of remorse. Miyazaki Kira was the first head of the Asakura household and so he changed his name to Asakura Kira."

"Even though he could be brutal to those that displeased him he was gentle to those that knew him deeply, like his wife. His decision to marry her would affect the affairs of the Asakura generation to come including this generation, you see," he said looking over at Anna. "She was an itako like you, able to recall the deceased and having an unusually strong sealing ability."

Anna returned his gaze evenly, measuring if this was a good time to speak. She already had many things she wanted to ask him, and looking over at Yoh's face she assumed he must to. Then he started talking again and she missed her chance.

"He was part of one of the clans and she was part of the other thus by being together they sealed the Asakura clans completion. Ironically Anna," he said looking at her again. "She was very similar to you both in looks, attitude, and power. I remember when Kino came to me and said she thought she had finally found Yoh's fiance. As soon I took a look at you I had to run to the library and check on the facts about Asakura Kira's wife. Itako were more rare then they are now and she had been persecuted within her own clan."

"Kira must have seen something in her though because after he won the tournament he immediately asked her hand in marriage. Replying exactly as you did when you first met Yoh she slapped him and said she'd kill him if he ever pulled that again. Well, he was also stubborn like Yoh and persisted after her. In fact he was the first one that she opened her heart up to. She was hated even in her own clan since Itako were unknown of at the time nobody new about the fact that she was able to read minds. Course this is still a trait that is uncommon in most Itako today."

Anna was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable at this. It was like he was retelling her suffering before she met Yoh from a different persons perspective. She looked over at Yoh and saw he was fidgeting slightly. 'Probably thinking about the same thing,' she thought.

"Eventually she warmed up to him and accepted the fact that he loved her. Thus she became the first wife of the Asakura household. Setting an example the two clans merged and forgot their differences."

He paused here and addressed the two. "This is a very important part of our history and for every male that becomes the heir to the Asakura clan it is essential that he understands this," he said looking more at Yoh then Anna.

Yoh returned his comment with a smile, "Don't worry grandpa this part you just told us, about Asakura Kira and his wife seems to concern me and Anna a lot. Don't worry I understand everything about what you just said."

His grandpa just looked at him shrewdly before deciding to continue. "That is the first part about the rise of the Asakura that I wanted to tell you. This next part concerns Kira, his wife, and the Spirit of the Universe."

Drinking a glass of water he continued. "The Asakura flourished quickly after this. Asakura Kira made truces with other nations and was able to gain more territory and notoriety. It eventually became a great nation and was being requested for military operation because he had a brilliant mind. He refused every time seeing how humans could squabble over such things like territory. He preferred to govern his own nation and enjoyed knowing that he had brought the two clans together."

"He was also waiting for a certain sign that he knew should be coming soon. When his wife asked why he was training so much when he knew he was the strongest shaman in the land he replied, 'A certain event is coming that is going to change our lives greatly if I am to succeed.' Of course he was talking about the shaman fight."

"It had been five hundred years since the last fight and the Great Spirits were starting to wake up. That year they also had something else in the back of their mind though. The Spirit of the Universe was starting to become hard for them to handle when they themselves were almost constantly asleep waiting for the next shaman king to rise. They decided that whoever would win this years competition would have the privilege of having the spirit of the universe as their main spirit."

"A few years passed and the shaman tournament was under way and Kira went on the same journey that you went on Yoh not that long ago. He left the governing of his nation to his step brother who eventually caused the destruction of the nation and the decline of the Asakura clan."

"Kira and his wife both traveled to the patch village and received instructions on where to go for the next part of the tournament. Battling all kinds of enemies throughout the months that the tournaments went on for Kira increased in strength more and more. Records are inconsistent but most show that at the end of the second tournament his furyoku was a million more than Hao's."

Yoh stammered at that. "A million more than nii-sans. Is that even possible."

"Theoretically," said his father. "But Kira was born with such a strong amount furyoku that he pierced his mothers womb when he was coming out killing her from loss of blood."

Yoh felt like vomiting all the sudden.

Yoh's grandpa cleared his throat to indicate silence.

"Now then, through a serious of bloody fights Kira won with ease until the final part of the tournament. His final opponent was a Tao and his ego was much like your friend Rens. The fight lasted several days during which the ground was said to shake from both their two million plus furyoku. Eventually Kira finally struck him down and waited to become the shaman king.

Nobody knows why Kira wanted to become shaman king in the first place. He had everything a man could want, power, a beautiful wife, and money. Recently I have been thinking, and this is just my own theory, that he wanted to become shaman king to lead an easy life and because he wanted to please his wife.

Yoh blushed at that last remark. Thinking that that was exactly the reason he wanted to become shaman king also. Well, he may not have succeeded but at least Anna still seemed to like him nonetheless

"However when he went to sleep and talked to the great spirits he was shocked that they offered him a spirit that would rival themselves. He personally saw no need for it himself but thinking about his nation he decided having a strong spirit to protect it wouldn't be suck a bad thing. He took it."

He sighed, "He had already been gone for over a year from his nation when he learned that his step brother was dead and riots were happening all over cities. He quickly returned back and found that the damage that his step brother had done would never be undone. Thinking that the spirit of the universe would be able to reverse time back to the way it was before he left whether he was shaman king or not, he attempted it. However the spirit of the universe was to powerful for even him to handle and it went on a rampage destroying everything around it."

"You see the spirit of the universe is not governed by the shaman rather the shaman is governed by the spirit. In order to control it properly you would A. Have to a furyoku of at least a million or above, and B. Have immense willpower and a strong heart. After seeing his nation he started to panic and that was the ruin of the great nation of the Asakuras.

"He realized just how dangerous the spirit was and turned towards his wife who was the only person that still trusted him and that he could rely on. Being an Itako and possessing enormous willpower she was able to seal the spirit away. After this battle they both wandered the earth never staying in one place to long. He had given instructions to his son and left him to govern what remained of the great nation once again reduced to a clan, but still a strong clan."

He looked up at both Anna and Yoh, "This is the most important part. While the spirit of the universe was sealed away the seal only lasts for approximately two hundred years before it weakens again and needs to be sealed again. That Yoh is why you and the Asakura clan still exists to prevent that tragedy from happening ever again."

Yoh and Anna were both speechless at this last remark. Just then Anna realized something.

"The two hundred years are almost up aren't they."

"Quick as usual, yes time is almost up and its going to be your guys job to stop it this time."

"Us," stammered Yoh.

"Of course you idiot, neither me nor Kino are young anymore, and Kieko isn't a Itako."

"But, why does it have to be us," wined Yoh.

"Yoh I never told you this but we come from the side of the clan that was related to Kira. Also even though our blood has thinned over the years we still have his blood running through us because his son is one of our oldest ancestors," replied his father.

"And you Anna, no matter how you look at it are the direct descendant of Asakura Kira's wife," said Kino.

Anna already figured half of this out while Yohmei was explaining the history, but looking over at Yoh she figured he'd need her to go over it again with him. Smirking slightly at the thought of that conversation she turned back to Yohmei.

"Now then this next part shouldn't take as long but before we discuss Hao I want to get your guys future confirmed."

Yoh and Anna both blinked at that.

"One of the main reason that Kira and his wife were successful in sealing the spirit was because they believed in each other and loved each other. If you guys don't feel the same thing for each other than the probability of successfully sealing the spirit is close to zero. So I want your word that you both love each other. And I don't want some half heartedness in this one either," he said looking at Anna. "Say it like you mean it."

Both Anna and Yoh were surprised at what they were asking for them to do. Yoh didn't care to much about saying he did, it was true of course that he did like her, but he was a little nervous about Anna. She had always been touchy with her emotions. At that moment his mother brought him away from his train of thought.

"Yohmei you don't have to be so strict about this do you. Their just sixteen years old give them more time."

"We've given them four months and their barely comfortable about hugging. How are they going to progress to the next step if it took them four months just to get here?"

"Calm down father I said already that what they feel for each other is genuine. We should just let them work it out."

Completely oblivious to the fact that Anna and Yoh were both sitting their watching this back and forth of comments about their future. They kept on at it for another ten minutes until Anna yelled at them.

"Sorry Anna forgot that you and Yoh were still in the same room," mumbled Yohmei.

Regaining his composure he said, "Right, well, I guess I'll let you guys work that bit out together but it is important you both say you love each other before we have to reseal the spirit."

They both nodded their consent.

"Now then onto the subject of Hao. We are still not sure how he found out about the spirit of the universe because if he is able to control he wouldn't need to be shaman king anymore."

"We have two ideas bout what he plans to do with the spirit. The first one is obvious to rid the world of humans so that shamans will only flourish, however we do not think the spirit of the universe is able to use creation to that extent. So the second and much more probable answer is that Hao intends to turn back time to the previous shaman fight and win it this time. If he is able to go back to that period he will most likely kill you Yoh as soon as he gets the chance destroying your future self."

"Even though he no longer has his spirit of fire he is currently gathering followers which we believe is to eventually attack this place if we don't obey his demands."

"You don't know much about Hao really do you," asked Anna.

"Well, no," Yohmei had to admit. "But he's always been a bit of an enigma so we can never truly guess what he's doing."

Yoh started yawning, "Is that it then I feel like I could go back to bed."

"Almost but not quite. You shall be spending some time here during which you both will start training. Anna you will learn some new techniques from Kino, and Yoh you will spar with your father everyday, four hours in between each meal."

"Grandpa thats going to far I'm gonna get killed going up against otou-san."

"Not unless he wants you to die of course."

Yohmei looked like he was tired too his eyes were looking pretty droopy. "Its been a while since I had to talk this much. I think I'll take Yoh's advice and go to sleep.

"Does that mean we can leave," asked Yoh happily.

"Yes, Yes you can leave lazy, but remember be sure to tel-"

"Calm down grandpa we will be fine." And with that he grabbed Anna's wrist and steered her out of the council room.

* * *

They both slowly walked back to their respective rooms. Anna went to her room thinking about taking a shower and was shutting the door behind her when it stopped. She turned and saw Yoh's hand holding onto the door.

"Yoh," she said weakly." "I'm tired so can you just go to your room and sleep their."

He answered by flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. She stared at him for a minute before letting him just fall asleep. Even though he didn't show it he was really thinking about everything that had just happened to him. She could just imagine what it must feel like to have the weight of the clan pressed on you so suddenly like that. She decided that a hot shower would feel good and it might wake her up.

Half an hour later she came out drying her hair fully awake only to see a big lump under her blankets. 'Good god and he hasn't even taken a shower yet. I'm going to need to wash those as soon he wakes up.'

She walked over were he was curled up in a ball and pulled the covers off him. Immediately he opened his eyes and she saw that he was grinning.

"Did you even sleep at all."

"Nah, I was just waited till you were done with your shower."

She sat down on the bed next to him. "Yoh are you OK."

"Course why do you ask."

"Oh give it up. Theirs no way you could be okay. You just had the entire weight of your clan pushed onto you all the sudden. Even you who are such a carefree guy can't just ignore everything that happened and say it will work out someway."

His smile fell at that. "OK, yeah, knowing that I'm the descendent of the first Asakura and now I have to carry on his legacy makes me feel really happy."

She was surprise at how angry he sounded when he said this. "Hey I'm supposed to be related to his wife somehow so I don't feel to thrilled about that either."

"Thats just speculation. Sure you look like her but thats it."

Her temper flared up at that.

"As usual your not thinking about how I feel about this."

He turned realizing he had said something wrong.

"Course I am, we're both supposed to be the new husband and wife for the Asakuras that are supposed to stop this spirit. I can't pretend that I'm not angry, that my existence has been leading up to this point and that your stuck with me."

"Its not my decision to stay here. I could leave anytime I want."

"No you wont because you care about me to much to do that."

"Watch me go then," as she got up walked over to her dresser and started to take out clothes.

At first he figured she was just kidding. But then he saw the hurt expression on her face and saw that a part of her was serious. Even though he saw that he still didn't want to admit that he didn't what her to go.

'Kusu, why the hell does she have to do this to me,' he thought to himself.

She had packed all her clothes in her suitcase and had just slammed it shut as though daring him to say something.

"If you want to talk to me I'll be back home in Tokyo, cya then," she said as she slammed the door closed.

He just stared at what had happened. Kusu, kusu, kusu, she did it she left. Standing their still not believing what had just happened he suddenly thought, 'screw it all.'

Pushing his pride to the side he open the door and darted out only to feel a heel connect with his kneecap. Collapsing on the floor he looked up to see her looking down on him. Her hair was still wet which didn't improve what he felt at that moment.

"So...coming to get me back already," she said nastily. "Don't want to end up like Ren huh."

He barely managed to get out the words, "You were waiting also," before she dropped the suitcase on him.

"Since it took me leaving to get through your thick skull you have to unpack everything, get to it," she added as an after thought before marching back into her room.

'Women,' he thought. 'Never could figure out how Grandpa could put up with Grandma. And I see were Anna gets half of her attitude.'

Suddenly thankful that she couldn't read minds he grabbed her suitcase and heaved in to her room. As he was unpacking he suddenly realized that if he had hesitated about running after her she really would have left. Cursing himself to no end he just sat their trying to put everything back in the respectful drawer.

The entire time she was watching him with a confused expression on her face. 'Would I really have left,' she thought to herself? She had been prepared to leave but something had held her back at that last moment when she had slammed the door. She felt her chest and realized it was beating rather rapidly. 'Damn what the hell is this. Why do I feel like this whenever I'm around that idiot?'

Finally he was done. He picked up her suitcase put it back in the closest and turned around to see her watching him. More then just feeling nervousness seemed to creep up into his chest. For the first time he noticed how intensely she was starring at him. Like if she starred hard enough she could burn a hole in him. He started to feel really hot and felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face.

"Ummm Anna."

"What," she said so quietly that he could barely hear her.

"Umm what now."

"I currently have a desire to punch you breaking several of your teeth or pushing you down on my bed and just lie next to you for a while."

"Or you could do both."

"You can be such an idiot Yoh."

"Yeah I know."

He walked slowly over to her and eventually sat down next to her on the bed.

"Awkward," he said suddenly.

"Hmmm."

"I think we just had our first fight."

She thought about that for a minute and realized he was right.

"Normally you would of just given up and said you were sorry as soon as you saw me packing my clothes but you've changed a lot," she smirked. "I might have to reinstate your training program on top of you sparring against your father."

"I think I'd rather fight my father then go through that training again."

"Watch it," she said pointedly.

They sat in silence just enjoying each others company.

"Hey," she said really quietly.

"Yeah," he suddenly saw that her face was bathed in moonlight and had to look away quickly. He was starting to sweat again.

"Do you think you could stay here for a bit tonight, not the entire night or anything. Just that, from the sound of things, we're both gonna be busy for a while so, I'd like you to stay here tonight."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing and it was all he could do to stop celebrating.

"Are you sure your okay with that last time it was cause I was gonna be gone for half a year."

"Its probably gonna feel like half a year," she said as she got under the covers.

He just smiled at that and followed suit getting under the covers. Before he fell asleep next to her he thought, 'Looks like theirs another reason why I'm alive.' And with that he fell asleep next to her.

He ended up staying their all night.

* * *

**Ok I'm just gonna say KAWAII and leave it at that**


	5. Gruesome Training

**OK here it chapter 5. I thank the people that have read and reviewed this so far. Knowing that people are reading this and liking it is what a writer enjoys most anyway. Chapter 6 is done and all and i would have posted it along with this one but my internet is being screwy and im having a lot of trouble just getting to my home page. (Im updating this over at my friends house. I sent him the file when i first finished it.)**

* * *

Yoh woke up earlier than normally that morning. The sun was shining through the windows and for a minute he forgot where he was. Then he turned over and saw Anna lying next to him and just smiled. He figured he must have forgotten to get up last night when the alarm went off, but all he could remember was quickly turning it off before going back to sleep. Sighing at the fact that they wouldn't be seeing much of each other the next few days he got slowly out of bed without waking her and went downstairs.

Ryu must have already started cooking because he could smell bacon in the frying pan. Figuring that he should at least say hi to Ryu since he didn't see him or any of the others yesterday due to the meeting he walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see his father standing at the stove moving the bacon around.

"Otou-san this is a surprise, I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, Yoh, I'm just as surprised to see you up this early," said Mikihisa turning around and facing his son.

Yoh was never on speaking terms with his father since he had been rarely home during his childhood so he just sat down at the kitchen table. However, Yoh's father had some things he wanted to ask him.

"Yoh, how do you feel about the position that we've just put you in. Well...what I'm trying to say is...are you comfortable about all of this."

Yoh who had just gotten some bacon out of the frying pan was chewing it slowly, swallowing he said, "At first I was mad that I was being forced to help seal the spirit of universe. Then I came to terms with my duty and decided that I was doing it not for the sake of the Asakura clan but just to protect everyone."

"I'm not surprise at that. You always cared for your friends a lot. Even going to the point of sacrificing yourself."

Yoh continued to eat his bacon thinking about later today. He was supposed to be fighting his father and supposed that he was gonna start shortly after he finished eating.

"Hey otou-san."

"Hmmm."

"Their are a few things I wanted to ask you about yesterdays meeting, if thats okay with you."

"As long as I'm able to answer them, I'll try to explain it."

"OK, well, Anna is the one thats supposed to seal the spirit right, since she's an itako." His father nodded at that. "Then what am I supposed to do, protect her while seals it."

"Well, thats part of it, but from my understanding she borrows your furyoku to seal the spirit."

"How does she do that though?"

"By saying a spell. I think your grandma is going to be teaching her that along with a few other useful ones that will help in the fight. However, as grandpa said it is essential that you two love each other because only then can she use your own furyoku to seal the spirit."

"OK, thanks, and I wanted to tell you something else that I only wanted you to hear."

"And what would that be."

"Well, two days ago, when, you know, Anna stormed out of your quarters offended." He nodded. "Well, we went swimming together, and we met nii-san there."

Mikihisa stood shocked at that. "What did he say to you two?"

"Not a whole lot really. It seemed he just wanted to talk. But, I was annoyed at him cause he interrupted me and Anna and I told him to leave. He looked kinda sad at that. He said that since he hadn't seen me in a year he just wanted to see me and talk."

"I doubt he just wanted to talk to you though. More likely he wanted to anger you into attacking him. He must have known that we would tell you about the spirit and your duty. Probably thought that if he finished you right their then nothing could stop him."

"Yeah but why didn't he just kill me right then. He said he had been watching us for a while."

His father just shrugged at that. "We will be starting your training in twenty-five minutes. Go get ready, I'll be waiting for you."

Yoh nodded, finished his bacon, and hurried upstairs to changed into his fighting outfit. Arriving in his room he dumped all his clothes out on the floor but couldn't find it. 'God don't tell me I forgot to pack it,' thought Yoh. He then checked his suitcase but couldn't find it anywhere. Then he thought, 'Well couldn't hurt to check Anna's room.'

Walking out he continued down the hall and opened her door. She was still sleeping. Walking over to her closet he started checking every nook and cranny that he could find. It was only then that he realized just how many clothes she had. 'With all these clothes piled here its no wonder I can find it, even if it is here.' He turned around and decided he would just wear some shorts when he saw her standing their still half asleep.

"Looking for something," she said dreamily.

"Err, yeah, I forgot to pack my fighting outfit so I was wondering if you had brought it for me."

That woke her up a little.

"Move aside, I think I remember were I put it."

"So you did bring it."

"Yeah, more or less," she said as she found it and held it up to his face. He took it from her and realized that it was slightly different then before. It was more loose and it looked as if he would be able to move more freely in it than before.

"This isn't the same one that I wore during the shaman fight is it?"

"No, I made a new one for you a few weeks ago. I was bored and didn't have anything to do," she added as she noticed the shocked look on her face.

"Thank you," he said as she turned to get back it bed.

"Are you going to start your training then," she said wrapping herself in her blankets.

"Yeah me and otou-san are gonna start in a little bit."

"Well, don't push yourself to hard then," she said as she fell back asleep.

He thanked her quietly again and walked out of her room only to find Horohoro and Ren leaning against the wall outside her bedroom, obviously waiting for him to come out.

"Your gonna go train aren't you," asked Ren immediately.

Yoh saw no point in denying this so he just nodded.

"Then we're gonna train with you," said Horohoro.

"Sorry guys the training I'm undergoing is for me only."

"Your just saying that so we don't get as strong as you do."

"I'm serious, my father wouldn't let you do this type of training anyway."

"And who said that they couldn't train with you."

Yoh turned around and saw his father standing their wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts that went up to his thighs. The guys started laughing when they saw this.

"What," said Mikihisa.

"What in the world is that."

"Your mother made this for me ages ago. It's been a while since I wore it so its a lot tighter then I expected, but at least it hasn't ripped yet. Anyway yes they can train with you Yoh. The more people we have doing this the better."

"But father," wined Yoh.

Mikihisa ignored him. "You two," he said addressing Ren and Horohoro. "The training Yoh is going to undergo is technically for him. He has something he has to do and only by quickly increasing his furyoku will he stand a chance at this task."

"This has something to do with Hao doesn't it," said Ren.

"Yes is all I'm allowed to say," said Mikihisa. "Now then, for the next week you three will be fighting against me for four hours after each meal so a total of twelve hours a day. Now then I want to check what each of your furyoku is before we start the first day of training."

With that he took out an oracle bell that had been used during the shaman fight.

"Where did you get that," exclaimed Horohoro.

"Shilva left this in my possession knowing that I would make good use of it."

He pushed some buttons on it and up popped the statistics of the three's furyoku that were standing in front of him. "Lets see. Horohoro your current furyoku is 120,000, Ren yours is 100,001, and Yoh, yours is 108,000. After half the week has passed I will check your current furyoku to see how much has changed."

"What's your furyoku otou-san," asked Yoh.

"When I'm serious I can get up to 420,000, so don't worry none of you can even hurt me with the furyoku that you currently possess."

"And Hao's is 1,250,000 and even your this strong, wow," said a surprised Ren.

"OK then Ren, Horohoro, go wait outside I've got something to give to Yoh really quick."

With that Ren and Horohoro left leaving Yoh and his father in the hallway.

"What did you want to give me father," asked Yoh breaking the silence.

"Something that you forgot in Tokyo." As he said this he passed Yoh a small hastily wrapped package. Yoh opened and saw the second part of his double oversoul sitting in the wrappings.

"The Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi when did you get this."

"I had a servant run back to Tokyo and pick it up for me knowing that you had forgot it. I figured that this days training would be a lot more beneficial if you were able to fight me at full strength."

"Well, uhhh, thanks otou-san."

"No problem, now come on we need to start your guys training."

"Right."

They both left and headed outside were Ren and Horohoro had already started a mock battle getting bored of waiting for them to show up.

"OK, thats enough you two," said Mikihisa.

Ren and Horohoro dissolved their over souls and went and sat down on the grass next to Yoh.

"Now then," said Mikihisa. "What I'm about to give you is something that has been passed down in the Asakura clan as a means of training without becoming tired or losing any furyoku. I want both your words," he said addressing Horohoro and Ren, "that you will not mention this to either of your clans since this a trade secret of the Asakura clan." They both nodded their consent.

"Now then take these pills and swallow them and then we will start the training."

Yoh took the pill and together him, Horohoro, and Ren swallowed them at the same time. At first Yoh didn't feel anything at all, then a sensation started at his finger tips and continued to his head. All the sudden he felt as light as a feather and knew the drug was starting to take affect. Looking over at Ren and Horohoro he saw that they had felt the same thing through out their bodies.

"The drug should have taken affect by now," said Mikihisa. "This lets you fight at your full strength without feeling fatigue, or pain. You have no worry of dying though since I will not be aiming to kill. Now then, come at me with your full strength."

With that their first day of training started.

* * *

Anna slept for a while longer after Yoh left and it wasn't until ten that she got up. At first she thought it was an earthquake that woke her up, but then she looked out her window and saw the distinct signs of a battle going on. She was surprised that their were three guys fighting against Mikihisa. It seemed that Ren and Horohoro had decided to take part in the training. She could just make out Yoh by his messy hair that stuck out all over the place. Whatever Mikihisa had done to get him this focused she was thankful for it because he had been slacking for far to long.

She watched a bit longer laughing at how easily Mikihisa was able to defend against the three when they all had god class level furyoku. A particular hard hit send Yoh flying through the air breaking a tree in two, and she had to admit she was a bit worried at that last hit but just laughed when Yoh got immediately back up and continued the fight.

Finally deciding to get up and find Kino to start her own training she headed downstairs and saw Tamao and Pirika seated at the table.

"Oh hi Anna," said Tamao. "Its been a while since we've seen each other hasn't."

"Yeah it has," said Anna wearily. Not quite feeling like talking right now she grabbed a piece of toast and walked over to Kino's quarters.

Wondering what kind of training she would be going through this time she knocked on Kino's door and said it was Anna. Kino replied and she let herself in.

"Ah, good Anna you finally arrived. I was starting to get worried that you had forgotten."

"Iie ma'am." Kino was the only person that Anna talked like this to since she was the one that had trained Anna to control her powers. She also had a lot of respect for Kino, being a fellow Itako.

"You can probably guess what the first part of your training consists of since you've had to do it every other time."

"Purification?"

"Hai. When you are finished come back and meet me in the garden there I will teach you some of the sacred spells that are known only to the Asakuras."

"Hai ma'am."

Anna got up and left Kino's quarters treading the familiar path to the waterfall that was used for purification. It was high up in the mountains and it took her forty minutes to get their. She stood their for a while taking in the beauty of the waterfall. Even from this distance she could feel the spray from the waterfall hitting her face. Knowing what came next but always hating it she put one foot into the icy cold water and then the other. Finally getting used to it she waded over to the waterfall and kneeled down underneath it.

It took her longer than usual for the purification process. She kept on going over last nights events in her head. She vaguely remembered waking about sometime around two a.m. only to find Yoh face to face with her with a smile on his face. She remembered that she told him to leave at a certain time but couldn't bring herself to wake her up. Shaking her head under the waterfall, whipping her soaking blonde hair around her face she tried to seal all emotions away knowing it would only interrupt her training later.

Finally an hour later freezing cold and shivering she got up out of the kneeling position that she so detested and waded back out of the waterfall. Laying down on the side of the bank she decided to let the sun dry herself off before the real training began. Feeling dryer after ten minutes of laying there she got up and walked back to the Asakura mansion.

Arriving in the garden she saw that Kino was already waiting for her.

"Dear me, it took you a lot longer than I expected. Out of practice?"

"Not quite," she mumbled. "I just had a lot of things on my mind, thats all."

"Well, as long as those things aren't going to interfere with your training," she smirked guessing what those _things _were.

"Now then," she continued. "What I'm about to teach you is stuff that even I wasn't unable to master, but you are undoubtably stronger than I am so you shouldn't have much problem with this first one that I'm gonna teach you."

Anna waited for her to reply.

"This first new one is called Grand Summoning of 1000 Souls. This one should prove to be easy for you since you have already proven to handle two shikigami easily. This spell enables you to insert souls into various objects allowing you to defend yourself against various attacks. This is also the strongest summoning spell available to an itako."

"Keep in mind however that this spell is extremely powerful and only if you posses a determined mind, and unwavering willpower will you be able to use it. If you ever use this spell and then become doubtful their is a chance the spirits will turn on you and attack you. With that in mind I want you to give it a quick go."

Anna blinked. "Right now. Isn't that a bit much to ask for the first time?"

"I have complete confidence in you Anna. If anyone can use this spell to its full potential it is you. And remember don't be doubtful of yourself."

Trying to keep all of this in mind Anna walked out into the middle of the garden. Deciding their would be a sufficient amount of flowers in the garden she chanted.

"_Spirits who have long since passed away, return to this place were you once lived and heed my command. I summon thee so that you may do my biding and protect me. I give one for my father. One for my mother. And one for my siblings back home, I pray for your souls."_

Throwing her beads that she always wore around her neck into the air she said, "I invoke you to this place where I stand." Her beads started to glow and spin in the air. Then they descended to chest level and spun around her. She saw it was working when several glowing white wisps appeared in thin air. To someone who had never seen spirits before it would have looked like a cumulonimbus cloud had descended to the ground.

Soon a thousand souls were hovering around her waiting for her command. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to control them for to long because she was already starting to feel tired she quickly integrated them into the flowers. She turned around to see Kino clapping and saying something that sounded like well done. It was all she could do to keep herself from passing out.

"Amazing Anna I knew that you wouldn't have problems controlling them. They were probably afraid of you actually," she laughed.

"Thanks," she said extremely weary.

"Anna are you OK," suddenly said Kino frightened.

"Yeah, since that was my first time using that spell I'm not surprised that I feel tired. But wow," she said trying to sound excited. "That is powerful. Feels like you're in command of an army when you use it."

"For a sixteen year old girl to be able to use it on her first time is amazing. I wanted you to try it but I wasn't expecting results like this. You've really exceeded by expectations."

"Thanks."

Immediately after saying thanks she started to feel dizzy. Knowing it was the after effects of the spell for using it the first she took a deep calming breath trying to stay conscious. Black spots started to appear in front of her and the last thing she remember was Kino saying ANNA before she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up feeling much warmer than she could last remember. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and just realized that she was in her room. Looking over at the clock it said it was five o'clock. 'Shit," she thought to herself. 'I've been out for almost four hours.'

Attempting to get up she felt a soft pressure on her left hand. Looking over at it she saw that Yoh was sitting next to her bed in a chair and that he had fallen asleep holding on to her hand. His features had changed a lot since she had saw him this morning. He had several nasty cuts along his arms and face and she winced at a particular deep one just above his eyebrow that looked as if someone had removed part of the skin with a scalpel.

She squeezed his hand a little and at that he sat bolt upright. He immediately let a shriek of pain and she let go quickly.

"What," she said extremely worried.

"Ow my hand."

"I didn't squeeze it that hard," she said a little annoyed.

"No, its not your fault that it hurts, its just-"

She leaned over and saw what he ment. The cut above his eyebrow was nothing compared to the palm of his hand. From his thumb to his pinky their was a diagonal line that looked as if it had been cut open with a sharp pair of scissors. There was a good amount of dried blood on his hand and now that she saw it his entire left arm had dried blood on it.

"Good god," she shrieked, "what happened."

"What this," he gestured to his palm. "This is nothing. Sure it hurts a lot, but Ren and Horohoro both have broken bones. Their being treated right now."

"How the," she said something that he would have never expected to come out of her mouth, "did this happen."

"Don't worry about me I want to hear what happened to yo-

"I feel fine. Answer my question Asakura Yoh."

"Well," he hesitated. "When my dad said that he wouldn't aim to kill but he didn't mention anything about wounding us or breaking bones."

"So this is his fault," she shrieked. "Thats it he's getting the smack of his lifetime."

She sat bolt upright and swung both legs out of her bed when he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down again.

"Calm down, part of this is my fault anyway. Kino had just come running over to us in the middle of the fight and said that you had just passed out. I was in the middle of fighting my father when she said this and I immediately only thought of going to your side. My dad had already started his attack, when he realized I wasn't paying attention. If he hadn't changed the direction of the attack he probably would have cut off my hand."

She stared at him for a while.

"So basically," she said in a small voice. "If I hadn't passed out then you wouldn't have become like this."

"No, Anna don't blame yourself for this. Its my own fault that I wasn't paying attention. But anyway what happened to you why did you pass out?"

"Just from lack of experience. I was taught a new spell, used it, and fainted from lack of experience from using that spell."

"You say that as if its no big deal."

"Its not I feel perfectly fine, she said rather forcefully."

"You could have hit your head or worse."

"I feel fine, and hungry. I'm going downstairs."

"You should really rest."

"No, you should rest. I can't even understand how you can be conscious from all that fighting. Not too mention all the blood loss."

Knowing it would be pointless to argue any further he followed her downstairs.

* * *

All of Yoh's friends were seating at the table downstairs. Ren and Horohoro's bones had been mended and they were currently in a fight over who had come the closest to even touching Mikihisa.

"I missed within an inch of slashing his chest," said Ren stubbornly.

"The only thing you came close to was poking his eye out with that hair of yours."

"At least I didn't bawl like a baby when he broke my leg."

'Yes, you did. You were crying for your sister to come help."

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP," interrupted Pirika.

Ryu had just noticed Anna and Yoh walking into the kitchen and hurriedly pointed them to two chairs at the head of the table. Pirika, Manta, and Tamao who hadn't seen Yoh's condition started to voice their opinion and saying that he should get that wound on his hand closed up. Yoh just ignored them and was about to sit down next to Anna when she said, "Your not sitting next to me until you wash up. I don't want you to keep brushing up against me with all that dried blood on you."

Yoh should have expected this. Now that they were with everyone else she had adopted her usual demeanor. Understanding what she was getting at though he got up and walked back to his room deciding that he might as well take a quick shower, instead of just rinsing the blood off.

Only taking five or six minutes to clean himself he got out, put on some fresh clothes and walked back down just in time for Ryu to start serving everyone stew. Manta quickly asked what all that blood was for. Yoh just replied that he was a bit careless while facing his father.

"Hey Manta where have you been these past days I didn't see you much even during meal times."

"Oh I was spending most of my time in the library. The Asakuras have an incredible archive of history from all time periods and I couldn't help but read some of the stuff. Your grandfather even let me into the restricted section saying that if I wanted to read something I would have to get his permission first."

Yoh hoped that his grandfather wouldn't introduce Manta to the book about Asakura Kira and his wife. He didn't feel like having to explain what he had to do about the spirit of the universe. Ren however decided to bring up that subject anyway.

"Yoh isn't it about time that you let us know what's going. You run off about to get special training without telling me and Horohoro and next thing I hear Anna passes out from special training of her own."

Yoh had no idea if he was even allowed to speak about these things so he kept silent.

"When I asked your father about the training he said it had something to do with Hao. We deserve a better answer than that. You and Anna obviously know what's going and we would like and explanation."

Yoh sighed, "Look think this is something that I am not allowed to talk about this. It is mine and Anna's problem and no one els-"

"Will you stop being so stupid," interrupted Anna.

Yoh stared at her blankly.

"It was you that said it involved everyone back in Tokyo and now you say that they aren't allowed to get involved. Haven't you realized that your friends will help you out where ever and what ever you do. I don't care about whether their allowed to know or not but they've stuck with you throughout this entire thing and now they're going through the same kind of training you are. Besides they're going to find out eventually so might as well be now."

Everyone was in shock that Anna had spoken out on behalf of everyone there.

"Well, uhh thanks Anna," said Ren.

"Don't get used to it," she replied and went back to eating.

Every head now turned to Yoh except for Anna's. Yoh knew that he would have to tell them eventually but still didn't like having to do it. Finally he gave up and embarked on the long tale of the Asakura clan, and everything that involved Asakura Kira, his wife, how it all related to him and Anna, and what his grandfather said about the Spirit of the Universe and his brothers desire to obtain.

Even though he had shortened a few things they were still sitting their four hours later. Tamao and Pirika had fallen asleep sometime in between and Yoh paused while Ren and Horohoro carried them upstairs. Finally finishing Ren started questioning Anna about the technique that she was taught earlier that day. Yoh had had enough decency to leave out the part about him and Anna having to acknowledge their love for each before they sealed it.

Finally none of them had any questions and they sat their in silence churning everything over in their heads.

"Well, thats a lot of information thats for sure," said Ren yawning widely. "I'm going to bed night all."

When Ren got up Horohoro followed him making sure that he wasn't going to try to sneak into his sisters room. Yoh himself was tired and was starting to feel sore again. He thought this was the first time he had this many bruises on his body.

Shortly after Ren and Horohoro left Ryu went to bed himself and Manta said something about trying to find out more information on Asakura Kira's wife and left to go to the library.

Yoh was left alone with Anna at the table, and felt like he could just fall asleep sitting there. Looking over at her he saw that she had put her head in her arms and fallen asleep at the table. Yoh smiled at that and very softly brushed his hand against her cheek. Immediately she grabbed his hand and whispered in a dangerous voice that at the same time was soft, "Is everyone gone."

"Yes, you can calm down now."

She immediately relaxed and put his hand back on her cheek and put her head back on the table. He sat there for a while brushing his hand softly against her cheek, occasionally moving a strand of her blonde hair away from her face.

Looking over at the ancient clock above the table he saw that it was getting close to ten and decided that they should go to sleep since they both had to get up early for their morning training. He got up and whispered in her ear that it was time to head up stairs. Nodding slightly she put her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

Walking slowly so as not to drop her he pushed her door open with his head and put her down on the bed. This time she really was asleep. He smiled at that, she must have fallen asleep in his arms as he carried her up the stairs. Lightly walking back to her door he suddenly had a stroke of inspiration. Turning around he decided it couldn't hurt. He walked slowly back to her bed side and slightly brushed his lips against the side of her cheek. Stopping himself before his body went any further he got up and walked out but not before he heard her whisper.

"Good night."

He stood in her doorway unable to say a word not sure if she was awake or not. He finally whispered good night and left.

He walked slowly back to his room his entire body sweating from what just happened. He got into bed and his last thought was of if she was awake or not before he fell asleep and passed into dreams that involved him, her and some secluded spot.

* * *

**And as soon as my dumb internet is working again I will post 6. I should hopefully be working again half way through the week so wensday or thursday.**


	6. Jealousy knows no Boundaries

**OK my internet is working fine now so here is chapter 6. I'm gonna wait around a week to post chapter 7 (even though it is already done). Unless enough people want me to post the next one then i'll post it sooner. Also I have just finished chapter 10 and started 11 so I'm gonna take a break from my main story and do a Valentines day one shot of Anna and Yoh and I should post it on valentines day so look forward to that. **

* * *

"Get up Yoh," said his father.

It was the third day of Yoh's training and he had just been kicked squarely in the stomach sending him reeling down into the grass. Even though the pill was still working Yoh felt strangely tired. Maybe his body was starting to reject the drug since it was his third time taking it already. He slowly got up only to get kicked this time in the forehead.

"Pathetic. How do you expect to stand up to Hao with this type of determination?"

Hearing his father taunt him about his brother brought a fire to his eyes. However in his anger his father was easily able to deflect the attack and punched him in the kidney.

"If you can't deal with me taunting you how are you gonna dealing with Hao. I know that he'll want to taunt and that you'll give into his anger."

Looking furiously at his father he attempted to calm himself down. Yoh brought himself back to how he usually felt and just gave his father a smile that only said clearly, "I'm back."

Smiling at his son finally got control of his emotion Mikihisa continued the attack. He had to admit that the three were getting a lot better. And not just at controlling their furyoku. They had learned to work as a team and when they attacked him they coordinated their attacks sometimes so well that he even was started to get hit.

However it still wasn't enough to defeat him.

After nearly another two hours of relentless fighting Mikihisa saw that the drug was finally starting to wear off and the three could barely stand anymore. The drug may increase furyoku quickly but after usage it left the user depleted of energy for two hours. That was why they decided to take a break and eat lunch.

* * *

Yoh came out of the shower half an hour later after heading upstairs. He had to admit that aside from his little screw up earlier the training was going well. He had no idea what his current furyoku was but knew that it was greater than three days ago. Looking at himself in the mirror he realized that he was started to have less cuts on his body too. He was able to follow his fathers movements now and was able to dodge with ease most of the time. He laughed though at the thought of going to a fancy restaurant with Anna with all these cuts on his face. She'd probably be embarrassed and said that she didn't know him.

Walking out of his bathroom with the towel draped over his head he plopped himself down on his futon and grabbed a pair of loose pants and pulled them on. He threw the towel into the corner and started to think about the spirit of the universe.

Yesterday during break from training Ren and Horohoro had asked him what he would do if he was able to control the spirit of the universe. Yoh who didn't expect this question said that he'd use it to prevent wars from happening. Ren didn't believe him and said that he would just use to replay time over and over again to just be in some secluded room with Anna.

This idea hadn't occurred to Yoh but after he thought about it sitting he knew that that was one possibility. Neither of them had seen each other much the past two days and he had to admit if he could he would have replayed those four months when they were alone in Tokyo.

Feeling his stomach grumble he decided to head downstairs.

* * *

Horohoro and Ren were already seated at the table and Ryu was serving Chinese food, much to the displeasure of Horohoro.

"Why is it that all you ever eat is Chinese food, you should branch out more?"

"And you should learn to shut up and enjoy it."

"I will never understand how you can eat noodles every day."

"Well, at least its better than that America food," said Yoh sitting down and joining in the conversation. "Eat enough steaks and hamburgers and you'll be sure to get diabetes."

Ren and Horohoro both laughed at that but Ryu grimaced at that. America food wasn't that bad in his opinion.

At that moment Tamao and Pirika came walking in to the kitchen. Ren immediately got up and offered his seat to Pirika. She blushed at that and said that she could find her own seat. Horohoro however had picked Tamao up and dropped her into his chair much to the constant stammering of Tamao.

"Wait right there, I'll be back in a minute to get my own chair. Nee-san I'll get one for you also," added Horohoro.

So Yoh was stuck sitting next to Tamao. He had finally guessed that she had liked him for a long time but being Anna's fiance she had never really tried to get him to love her back.

"Y-Yoh-kun, h-how is your training going, Mikihisa isn't trying to push you to hard is he?"

Yoh saw no reason why he shouldn't just answer back. Even so he wished that Horohoro would hurry up with those chairs. Meanwhile with her brothers absence Pirika had started to feed Ren the noodles that were left in his bowl. Yoh had a sudden mental image of Anna doing the same thing to him but knew it was just a dream. Even if they were alone and he suggested it she would still just slap him.

Finally answering Tamao he said, "Well he's training us pretty hard but its worth it in the long run since it helps us get stronger quicker."

"But I heard that you were using that training drug, isn't that dangerous?"

"I suppose, but don't worry, our bodies can handle it."

The entire time they had been talking she hadn't looked at him once but at this last statement she looked quickly over at his face and blushed. She thought that all those gashes made him look even cooler. Thankfully for Yoh Horohoro came back and immediately saw his sister feeding Ren.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. Get away from my nee-san."

"Hey I didn't ask her to do this, she offered to do this."

"I don't care whether she begged you to let her feed you. This is unacceptable."

At this Pirika stood up and rounded on her brother. Tossing her long blue hair over her shoulder that sent a shiver down Ren's back she said, "Right, lets get one thing straight nii-san," she emphasized the nii-san. "It is not up to you what who I date, what I do while dating that guy, or if I marry him or not. Sooooo. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. I. LIKE. REN."

She screamed this last part at him and Yoh could have sworn he saw bits a spit spraying Horohoro's face. She stormed outside and they all heard her start bawling as soon as she slammed the sliding door shut.

The fight that followed this was one of the worst that Yoh had ever witnessed. Ren and Horohoro were standing several inches way from each other and yelling at each other.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER. SHE'S YOUR SISTER, DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT KIND OF FEELINGS SHE HAS," yelled Ren.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FRIKEN BAKA. IF YOU HAD NEVER APPEARED IN HER LIFE THAN SHE WOULD HAVE CHOSEN SOMEBODY THAT I COULD DEAL WITH."

"SHE'S ALREADY CHOSEN ME SO LOOKS YOUR STUCK WITH ME BEING YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW."

Horohoro had no idea what to say to this so he just mouthed like a fish out of water, then he stormed up stairs. Ren left Yoh and Tamao in silence to go and comfort Pirika.

Not expecting to be alone with Tamao he quickly stood up before she would get much of a chance to talk to him and walked over to the sink washing his dish. He turned around and saw her watching him. God, why did they have to be in the same room with each other. Now that he knew about her feelings for him and his own for Anna it felt extremely awkward. Not to mention he always thought of her as a sister to begin with.

Deciding to be kind to her he walked over and was about to pick up her plate when he tripped over the chair that Horohoro had kicked to the side. Not thinking, he held out his hands to break his fall but managed to push her down with him. Feeling a sharp pain in his elbow where it collided with the tile floor he opened his eyes and realized that he was on top of her. Not quite comprehending what had just happened he asked, "You didn't get hurt did you."

She just continued to stare back at him and he realized that her eyes were watering. He asked again if she was in any pain and that was when he heard a slight shifting of movement behind him. If he would have gotten off of her then he might of been able to save what happened after that but instead he turned his head around and saw Anna standing there will a look of complete horror and disbelief on her face.

"Anna," was all Yoh managed to get out before she turned around and ran outside.

Just then he realized what had happened he screamed at himself inside his head calling himself a few well chosen words. Jumping off Tamao he flung open the door and sprinted after her seeing her retreating back heading towards the garden. "Kusu," he yelled at himself again. "This is bad. I've got to tell her what really happened."

Reaching the garden he looked for her and saw that she was sitting on one of the many benches that spammed the five acre garden. The first thing he noticed was that she was crying and rather loudly at that. Tentatively he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off and continued to cry.

"Anna," he said weakly.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Anna," he tried again. "Listen Anna its not what you think."

"Then what is it. How the hell are you going to explain yourself for what I just saw." It sounded like she was in hysterics. "If you would have gotten off of her right away I would have assumed it was an accident. But I saw that way you were looking at her."

"That was because I was worried about her."

"You should have been more worried about how I would take it."

"Anna," he tried again to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but this time she slapped it away and shrieked, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE ASAKURA YOH." She then slapped him across the face and repeated, "Just leave me alone."

Yoh stared at her back for a few minutes wishing he could take back the last twelve minutes. Finally resigning to the fact that she would feel better if she was left alone he left the garden and wandered aimlessly around the mansion for hours.

* * *

He should have been training but he didn't feel like he had the heart in it right now so he walked to the lake were him and Anna went swimming. Planting himself down on the ground next to the shore he started skipping rocks across the water. Suddenly he broke down and starting punching everything that he could. If he wasn't so pissed at himself he would have realized how much stronger his physical body had become. He left several dents in tree trunks and tried punching a rock but only successfully managing to bloody his hand.

Finally calming down he stuck his hand in the water and winced as the blood was washed away leaving the skin raw red which had been peeled away.

"Having woman troubles are we," said a familiar voice behind him.

He spun around and saw his brother Hao standing there smirking at him. Not caring to much whether he was here to fight our not, Yoh sighed and continued to stare out across the lake.

Hao frowned at his brother. He'd never seen him this bothered before. Him and Anna must have had a big fight.

"So I assume the elders have told you about everything including the Spirit of the Universe and your relation with Asakura Kira. Hmmm come to think of it I've got the same blood flowing through me. Makes me feel proud actually."

Yoh ignored him and continued to stare and the lake. This irritated Hao. "OK, what happened to you," he said flopping down on the grass next to his brother.

'Why do you care?"

"Even though we will be fighting against each other eventually I'm still your brother. Plus I hate to see you and Anna like this."

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with Anna."

"I read your mind baka nii-san."

"Oh right." Yoh had forgotten about that specialty of his. He was however slightly grateful that he was able to talk to him like this.

"Even though I'm able to read your mind I still want to hear what happened to you two from your mouth so hurry up and spill it before I get angry."

"I still don't know why your doing this."

"Think of it as a present from your older brother. I may not look like it but I'm a bit of a womanizer. Only woman I could never attract was Anna. A lot of that has to do with her personality but another has to do with the fact that she already has you."

Yoh blinked at that. "What, so your saying the only reason that she hasn't run off with another guy is because of me?"

"Well, she likes you, obviously, err even if she doesn't show it very often."

Yoh thought for a few minutes before he explained to his brother about the accident that had happened in the kitchen, and the position that she had found him in. When he had finished he looked over at his brother and saw that he was grinning widely.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Its just that your completely hopeless with woman. You don't even realize why she was so upset do you."

"No, not really. I said it was an accident."

"Even so she's your fiance. So seeing you laying on top of some other woman accident or not is of course going to make her jealous."

Yoh would have thought that was the last explanation to her attitude. A jealous Anna was one that he could never picture even in his most craziest dreams. Now that he came to think of it though, that would explain her attitude toward him earlier. Looking over at his brother he said, "No matter how weird that sounds I think you may be right."

"Of course I'm right. Even though Anna doesn't let her emotion show very often she's actually quite easy to read once she lets her guard down. Plus she has had her suspicions about Tamao for a while. She probably thought that Tamao was trying to seduce you and you were just to gullible.

"Well, at least I understand why she was so angry but now what. Its gonna take a lot to apologize to her."

"You really can't think for yourself can you Yoh," said Hao frowning at his little brother.

"A little help would be nice, since you said your such a womanizer."

Hao burst out laughing at that. "For once I'm glad that I didn't decide to take your soul. You make for an interesting conversation, your way to dumb though. I guess I got the smarts and the looks."

Yoh smiled at him, "No I think we shared the looks actually."

Hao just smiled back.

They both sat their for a while watching ducks swimming next to the shore. It had been a while since Yoh had taken a break and just relaxed. He'd been so busy lately that he hadn't had time to enjoy this view which he used to look at when he was a kid.

"What you two need to do is go on a date," said Hao.

This brought Yoh sharply back to reality and a little bit to sharply. "W-Wh-WHAT. A date with Anna, don't even joke about something like that. If I brought up a subject like that I wouldn't be able to eat for a week."

Hao shrugged, "Its the best option you've got really. What you need to do is take her to some fancy restaurant and apologize sincerely over dinner. Be sure to say how much of an idiot you were, and that your lucky to have her. Throw in a few compliments while your at it and everything should be fine."

"Thanks for putting that idea in my head but how on earth am I supposed ask her that, after, well, after what happened."

"Thats your problem not mine. I gave you an idea now its your job to run with it."

"Even so if she says no then what."

"Come back here and I'll give you some tips about woman since it seems you need them, badly."

"Why are you hanging around out here?"

"No not really, I just like this place. It takes my mind off other things."

This reminded Yoh that they would eventually be fighting each other again and he became silent. Hao noticing the silence decided that it was time for him to go. "Well, nii-san I think I've stayed here long enough. I'll see in a few weeks when I come to get my present." Then he pointed at Yoh. "And I expect both you and Anna to be their to stop me because if you aren't then you've got little hope of stopping me, so, until then."

With that he snapped his fingers, waved goodbye to his little brother, and disappeared along with the wind.

* * *

Yoh wandered the woods for a while deciding on the best way to approach Anna. He knew it was gonna be hard. Not just because she was mad at him, but it would be the first time the went to dinner together. Finally it was starting to get dark and he decided to head back before he lost his way.

Arriving back at the mansion he heard the signs of laugher coming from the kitchen. Sliding open the door he took off his shoes and walked in to see his friends all seated at the table along with Anna. Everyone stopped laughing as they saw the two lock eyes with each other. Anna tore her gaze away from him, stood up with a plate of food in her hand, and walked up stairs.

Yoh figured she was going to do that and sighed before taking her empty seat at the table. He had just lost his appetite.

"Umm Yoh did something happen between you and Anna," asked Manta.

"Yeah, and she's pissed at me right now." He didn't feel like going into details at the moment. Also Tamao was seated at the table and acting as though Yoh wasn't there. 'Well, he thought at least she's got enough tact to not mention what happened earlier.'

Looking over at Ren and Horohoro they were still ignoring each other. Pirika was seated in between both of them and was trying to engage both of them in conversation. They both answered her normally but acted as if they were the only ones talking to her. 'God their still mad at each other about that shouting match from earlier.'

Yoh got sick of looking at this scene and decided that it was time to put his plan into action. First he needed to ask some favors from some people. First was his father."

* * *

He arrived outside his fathers quarters, knocked and said he was coming in. His father was seated their talking to his mother and Yoh thought that this might not be the best time to interrupt them. His father however smiled and said to come in which Yoh did.

Yoh wasn't sure how to ask this but decided to just plunge ahead. Opening his mouth he was about to ask if he could skip his training tomorrow and do something else. His father however held up a hand.

"Yoh I assume I know what this means. I heard that you and Anna had a bit of a fight and that now neither of you are talking to each other. If this has anything to do with making her forgive you then yes you can make up your training another day."

Yoh closed his mouth thankful that he understood, however he still had a few things to ask.

"Umm actually I was thinking of taking her out to dinner so I was hoping that you could lend me some money."

"Whatever fixes this relationship, sure take my credit card, just don't rack up to much of an expensive bill."

"And transportation," said Yoh quietly."

His father frowned at that. "Well, I don't fancy you'd want me as your chauffeur and since you cant drive yet, hmmm." He sat their for a minute scratching his head trying to come up with a means of travel.

"What about that friend of yours Ryu, he's got a license doesn't he."

"I think so."

"Then I'll ask him first thing tomorrow morning if he would drive you to dinner. He'd probably say whatever you want I'll do master, or something like that, so don't worry."

Glad that the first part was over he still had another favor to ask.

* * *

He found himself outside his grandmother Kino's door. Taking a deep breath he said it was Yoh and that he was coming in. He was greeted by a hard slap to the face from his grandmother.

"YOU IDIOT YOH."

Never seeing her quite this furious he backed away scared for his life and glad that his grandfather was holding her back from killing him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSET SHE WAS WHEN I FOUND HER IN THE GARDEN. THERE WAS PRACTICALLY A PUDDLE OF WATER UNDER HER."

"Thats why I came here I wanted you permission to let her skip training and go to dinner with me." He said all of this rather quickly.

She blinked at him. "Well, I'm amazed that you actually thought that up."

Yoh was glad that she couldn't read minds because if she knew Hao had planted that idea in him she would slap him twice as hard.

She sat for a while thinking about the whole dinner affair. Yohmei sat silent throughout it all knowing that it wasn't his place to interrupt something like this. Kino came to the decision that Anna wouldn't be able to focus on her training until this matter was solved and nodded her consent at Yoh.

"Thank you," Yoh said and turned to leave. Kino however held him back.

"If I find out that you broke her heart even more after this I will personally seal you up for several years so that you can think about your promise to her."

Yoh gulped at that and ran out before she could threaten him more. Well, he thought favors or done, now for the hard part.

* * *

He still had no idea how he was going to approach the subject when Anna wasn't even talking to him. He walked slowly upstairs and paused at his room and went in. God was this hard he thought. Walking over to the mirror he looked at his reflection and thought about this morning. He remembered thinking about taking her out to dinner this morning but it was really more of a joke than anything. Now that he was planning on it he new he'd have to do something about his face later. Thinking about asking his father later if their was anything to cover up all his cuts he walked out of his room and continued to her room.

He stood in front of her door for who knows how long before he thought, 'This is impossible I've never done something like this before. Maybe its best if I just dash in their ask her to dinner and wait for her response in the morning.' Punching himself in his mind at what a coward he was he took and deep breath and thought, 'OK here we go. Nothing to it just open her door and ask her to dinner. It doesn't have to be a date or anything and...kusu why does this have to be so hard.'

His entire body was sweating at the prospect of having to ask her out (not a date he thought) to dinner. Attempting again he got his hand on the door nob and started to shake. 'Do it now or you'll never get to it.' With that he turned the door nob and opened it a bit to quickly because it almost hit her in the face.

He stared blankly at her and she took a step back from him. Apparently she had been on the verge of doing the exact same thing that he was attempting to do.

"Umm ahahaa, hey Anna ummm," he lost his train off thought.

She however stood their hands on hips not quite looking at his face but settling on a picture behind him in the hallway.

He tried again. "This is a hard for, uh me, but um would you like to-"

God he couldn't say it he thought. Of all the times to freeze up this was the perfect time. He had managed to get in here and now he'd lost his nerve.

She continued to stare at the painting on the wall waiting for a reply that she thought would never come.

Yoh however started to think it was funny. He had trained nonstop since she had come into his life, had become a decent fighter, had stopped his brother from becoming shaman king and destroying humanity, but now he couldn't even ask her to dinner. He started laughing out loud unable to control his feelings.

She finally got annoyed. "What the hell are you laughing about Yoh," she snapped.

He had started to laugh so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. Trying to control his laughter he finally managed to say, "Its just that after everything that we've been through, with the shaman fight, and the end battle with Hao, I can't even ask you to go on a simple date with me."

She froze thinking she had heard the wrong words. "Come again," she said in a dangerous voice.

"I said that I want you to go on a date with you. Tomorrow, if thats okay with you." Their he finally said it and without laughing this time. Although it was the laughing that had helped him say it. He was surprised that he also acknowledged that fact that it would be a date.

He opened his eyes to look at her and was surprised that he wasn't in the least bit embarrassed. He was even more surprised that she wasn't blushing either. She looked at him evenly before addressing a few problems.

"What about our training. We still have to finish that up not to mention, were we would go, who would drive us, and how we would pay for everything."

"Don't worry I've already fixed all that stuff."

She was surprised at that. "Oh really, who will be driving us."

"Ryu."

"How will we paying for everything."

"My dad let me borrow his credit cards."

"What about training."

"I think my parents and grandparents consider this training too."

She frowned at that.

"And where will we be going."

Yoh smiled. Boy was she gonna be surprised.

"Remember last time we were here, and on our way to the mansion we passed a restaurant that you said that you wanted to go to, and I promised you I would take you there someday." He took a deep breath. "Well, I remembered, thats where we would go tomorrow, if you want to of course," he added hastily.

Anna couldn't believe her ears. Yoh had remembered his promise from a year ago. She could barely remember it. And that restaurant was the fanciest one in Izumo.

"Yoh umm, isn't that a bit pricy."

"Otou-san said to try not to knock up to big of a bill and besides," he added with a smile, "nothings to good for you."

At that last comment of his, she jumped from were she was standing, crossing several feet, and landed in his arms. Yoh replied enthusiastically and lifted her off her feet. This surprised her. It looked as if the training was really working. She also just realized that he was a lot taller than she was.

After a few minutes of him holding her like he set her back down gently on the floor.

"You spoil me to much," she said as soon as her feet touched to ground.

"How can I spoil you when your to good for everything?"

She grinned at his complement. 'Wow this is going smoother than I thought it would," Yoh thought. 'I'll have to be sure to thank nii-san the next time I see him.'

"So thats a yes then," he grinned.

"I'd have to be stupid or something to refuse."

Yoh could have skipped for joy.

"OK, then dinner is at six. I'll meet you in front yard around five so Ryu can drive us there."

Anna smiled, "OK I'll see you then, night Yoh."

"Night Anna."

* * *

Yoh really did skip when he left her room. He couldn't believe how successful that was. Thinking back he knew that the lead up to asking her was a lot harder then when he actually did ask her. Opening the door to his room he was surprised to see his brother sitting their.

"Hey, you look a lot happier than early. Something turn out well."

"Nii-san your a genius. When I got over her reaction of me asking her out everything turned out fine."

"You did well. I was listening to everything through her window."

This bothered him slightly.

"Couldn't you of just read my mind to find out what happened."

"Nah, I wanted a first row seat. You did fairly well nii-san. Well, anyway," he said getting up, "actions over so I'm done here see you later nii-san."

With that he jumped out the window leaving Yoh to think about tomorrow.


	7. Thanks for Caring

**Here is chapter 7 and the second longest I've done so far. (10 has 19 pages this one has 17 on my laptop) Couple of things I want to add, firstly I've changed my setting so now anonymous people can post replies without having to be a member of fanfic ... so post away. Second I'm posting this on Valentine's and early because I'm gonna be gone all day err today I guess since its technically sunday where i live and monday. Also since this is pure YohXAnna I figured best to post it on Valentines day. Third and lastly I said that I was doing a one shot Valentine's day fan fic of Anna and Yoh. Well I should post it in two or more hours. I procrastinated all week and didn't feel like getting my butt in gear till today so I've been working on it non stop since this morning. So if you've got time go check it out when I post it. **

* * *

Yoh could hardly stay focused the entire morning. The prospect of finally asking Anna out made him feel like he had seen heaven. Since he wasn't training he made up the time by doing some of the chores around the house that the servants usually did. Ever since he got up Yoh had been counting down the time until five o'clock and looking up he saw that it was now noon. Abandoning his chores he left to get lunch.

Walking into the kitchen Ren and Horohoro came up to Yoh and starting asking him question about his date later that night. Ren and Horohoro had stopped ignoring each other when they heard that Yoh had asked Anna to go to dinner. At first they both fell over laughing but really they both had great admiration for the nerve that Yoh was able to show.

"Yoh I never would have thought you had it in you," said Ren slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, I figured you would have backed out at the last minute and just excepted the beating you would have gotten," laughed Horohoro.

Yoh smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Feeling happier then he had all week he asked Ryu, "What's for lunch."

"Your not getting lunch today. You need to save up an appetite for tonight." Ryu laughed then added, "The longer you guys stay in that restaurant the better your relationship will improve."

"Thats not fair, I'm really hungry Ryu. C'mon just a little of whatever your cooking."

"Not happening and you'll keep quite since I'm doing you a favor and driving you two."

"Yeah and thank god that you don't have to ride in that side car of Ryu's. Mind you I don't think Anna would care that much. I suppose she could sit on your lap or something," said Horohoro.

Yoh laughed, "No I think that she would say no to that. That things to small for one person. Remember when Ryu arrived with Ren and all you could see was his-"

At that moment Ren kicked Yoh's chair out from under him making Yoh hit his chin on the table as he fell face forward onto the ground. Horohoro was looking at Ren curiously when Anna came downstairs. She was still dressed in her pajamas and was wearing slippers. Ren and Horohoro almost started laughing but looked at her expression before shutting up.

"Do you have to make so much noise, I was still trying to sleep when I heard your maniac laughter," she said this while pointing at Horohoro.

"I don't laugh like a maniac," replied an indignant Horohoro.

"Could have fooled me," she said yawning widely.

Yoh took this moment to say good morning to her. She raised an eyebrow at him before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Ryu, food."

"I'm sorry Miss Anna, but I believe that you should save your appetite for tonight's dinner."

"Are you trying to contradict me Ryu," she said swiveling in her chair to look at him.

Ryu just gulped and replied by putting a plate of food in front of him.

"And get one for Yoh while your at it since it looks like he hasn't eaten yet either."

"But Miss-"

"Ryu, Now!"

"Hai, Hai," sighed Ryu resigning to her command.

Yoh not sure what to say to her decided to ask Ren and Horohoro about their training without him.

"It is a lot harder," said Ren. "Without you there are attacks don't seem to have much of an effect. Your father is able to block us two but with you we actually stood somewhat of a chance."

Joining in the conversation Anna said, "Mikihisa wants you guys to beat him?"

"Well, he would like us to in the long run but without Yoh there we don't have much hope."

She snorted, "Not surprising that you guys can't do much without his help. It was like that during the tournament too."

Ren and Horohoro ignored that.

Ryu dropped a plate of food in front of Yoh rather disgruntled. "So Yoh is their anywhere that you plan on taking Anna besides dinner, like a movie or something."

Yoh blinked. He hadn't thought of that. A movie would probably seem romantic. He looked over at Anna. She merely shrugged and said, "We can decide what we want to do afterwards. Dinner should be done around seven so we can go somewhere else after that."

Yoh nodded and went back to eating. Shortly after that Anna said she was going to go upstairs and get ready.

Horohoro laughed and said, "What do you need four hours to get ready." She just glared at him and said that she'd meet Yoh downstairs around five.

Yoh was already thinking that five couldn't come soon enough.

"You know Yoh. Your lucky to have Anna as your fiance," said Ren. This made Yoh angry for some reason and he wasn't sure why until Ren said his next comment. "She's really quite beautiful once you get passed that emotional wall of hers."

Yoh wasn't sure why but he was starting to feel extremely jealous. Calm down he told himself. Its not like he's suggesting anything, but even so, Yoh had a strong urge to hit Ren. He decided at this time to go ask his father about removing some of his wounds.

* * *

Leaving Horohoro and Ren in silence he proceeded to his fathers room. Not even sure if something would help him, he knocked and entered.

"Yoh I'm surprised that your here and not getting ready for your date."

"Well, being here has something to do with my date."

"What would that be?"

"Do you have anything that could clear up all these cuts on my face, you know, make them less noticeable."

"I don't see why you'd want them cleared up, it looks better I think."

"Yeah but being out in public and all."

"I'm sure that won't make Anna feel different about you. In fact she should be glad that your putting that much time and effort into your training, and its not that bad unless you're close up but I think I do have something for you. At least it will cover that big one up above your eyebrow."

He rummaged around in his bathroom before he came out holding a small bottle.

"Put this on it and it should clear right up."

"Thanks otou-san." Yoh turned to leave but his father called him back.

"Wait a minute Yoh have you thought about what your going to wear tonight."

Yoh hadn't thought about that and realized that it was a big flaw in his plan. He didn't think that he had anything suitable for a restaurant like that.

"No, I haven't actually."

"Well, thats a big problem you won't get in unless you look rich too. In that case I've got something for you. I was meaning to give it to you on, well, your wedding day but I guess this is a good enough time."

He went into his closet and came back with a pure black kimono. Yoh gasped when he saw it, it looked like it was made of silk.

"This is what I wore for my wedding. As I said I was planning on giving it to you on your wedding, but, well, yeah," he finished some what awkwardly.

Yoh just stared at it, and held out his hand and touched it. It was silk. Stammering his thanks to his father he left with the robe and the cream.

* * *

Arriving in his room he quickly stripped, took a hasty shower, and applied the cream. It said to wait about twenty minutes before wiping it off and he sat down on his futon and listened to some Bob Soul waiting to take it off.

Twenty minutes later he returned to the bathroom and with a wet cloth wiped the cream off. The cuts were noticeably gone and the one above his eyebrow could barely be seen. Looking at the time he saw he still had three hours left. Damn he thought why was time mocking him. He decided to go watch his dad, Horohoro, and Ren practicing while he waited there for the next two hours.

* * *

Finally at a quarter to four he got up from his position where he was watching them fight and said he was going to change.

Back inside his room he finally put on the dark kimono robe. He hardly ever wore kimono's always sticking to jeans and a short sleeve shirt. It felt weird, the silk. It moved with his body and he had a sudden desire to fly. Shaking off these random urges he took off his headphones that he always wore, checking his reflection one last time in his mirror, he walked downstairs to wait for her.

The seconds passed by and he was starting to feel antsy. Wondering how she would look was about the only thing that kept him going for that painful half an hour. Every minute he looked at the clock to check what time it was telling himself that more time had passed than what really had. God he was desperate.

He was just starting to get annoyed and was preparing to stand up and go wait by her door instead when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs coming down. He quickly stood up and felt his jaw drop. To him it looked like sunshine had somehow pierced the roof and descended down to great him.

She was back in her black skirt that he had bought for her while still in Tokyo. In her hand was a small black purse. What amazed Yoh the most was her hair. She had always told him how much she hated having to deal with her stubborn curly blonde hair. He however loved it, playing with it sometimes when she allowed him to. Apparently she didn't care about her hair today. She had curled it so much that it had now turned wavy. Resisting the urge to start playing with it he walked over to her.

One thing that he was happy about was that she never wore perfume or makeup of any kind. He knew that she didn't need it to look beautiful and she also had her own sweet scent that he absolutely loved. Trying to keep a straight face was nigh on impossible and he was glad when she asked if he was ready. He nodded.

She couldn't help notice how he looked also. He had used something to remove some of the cuts around his face, but she secretly thought that he looked better with them. It somehow attracted her. She was most surprised at the kimono he was wearing never seeing it in his closet before. She noticed the way the silk clung to his skin and wanted to feel the silk to, while it was pressed against his body of course. 'God why am I thinking these stupid thoughts,' she thought suddenly. Even so, she continued to stare at him, admiring his hair which he recently kept back in a bun but seemed to let it down for this occasion, and his chocolate eyes which seemed to see through her. 'Kusu,' she thought. 'This is going to be a long night.'

They both left the house together and waited outside for Ryu to arrive. Ren, Horohoro, and Yoh's father even stopped fighting to watch them.

Yoh wasn't sure what to say, still to shocked at how beautiful she looked. Finally gathering up his courage he stammered.

"You look really nice Anna. I really like what you've done with your hair."

She giggled at that. "I wasn't sure how I wanted it. I was tempted to straighten the damn thing out but then I remembered how much you liked my hairy curly, and decided to change the curls to a little to wavy."

"Well, I think it looks great," stammered Yoh again.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said eyeing his kimono again. "Where did you get that though? I've never seen anything like that in your closet, or were you just waiting for the right occasion?"

It was his turn to giggle. "No actually this was originally my fathers. He gave it to me though saying that he wore it during his wedding. He said he was going to give to me on my wedding day but decided that I needed it for tonight."

"And are you going to wear that on your wedding day?"

"Theirs a good chance. It feels great against the skin. Are you going to wear that during your wedding day?"

She laughed, "Of course not. I'll be wearing something more gorgeous than this."

"At which I'll be even more awestruck than I am now. Just do me a favor and have your hair like that during our wedding also. It will look good with the gown."

She just smiled at him and together they lapsed into silence waiting for Ryu to arrive.

* * *

"Wow their getting along well," said a shocked Horohoro.

"Almost as if their already married," replied Ren just as shocked.

"Think they'll kiss," whispered Mikihisa in between them.

Even though Ren and Horohoro had been thinking that they didn't dare say it in front of Yoh's father for fear of being hit a bit to hard. Though at his words they both smiled and together the three of them started to whisper together.

"I don't think Anna would allow him to kiss her though during dinner. She's still sensitive about being seen in public. Even if nobody knows them," said Ren.

"Theirs always after though. They were thinking of doing something after dinner right. Maybe something like a romantic movie were its nice and dark, so no one can see them."

"Neither of them like movies very much though. More than likely they'll wander around in the park until they find a comfortable bench," said Mikihisa.

"You know your son to well don't you."

"Yeah more or less."

Then they heard a car drive up and saw Anna and Yoh get in.

* * *

Both Anna and Yoh didn't talk much during the ride there. Ryu kept on talking about random things trying to lighten up the mood and kept on telling the two to pretend like he didn't exist.

Half an hour later with a quarter of an hour till dinner Ryu dropped them off at the front door and said he would be along the side waiting for them to return. Anna and Yoh both stood there for a while staring at the entrance to the restaurant. Finally Yoh turned and smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come on lets go in." Surprisingly she took it and he steered her inside.

It was obvious why the restaurant was the fanciest in Izumo. Golden chandeliers hung over every table, making the entire place bathed in a golden light. The paintings that adorned the walls looked as if they were from fifteenth century japan. Yoh noticed several samurai swords that were hung above the cashiers podium. Smiling slightly at the look on Amidamaru's face if he could see those swords he walked up to the podium and rang the bell.

Immediately a waiter appeared asking if they had a reservation.

"Yes, we have reservations. I booked two tables by the windows."

"Names," said the waiter.

"Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna."

The waiters attitude changed immediately.

"Aw wonderful. Always a pleasure to have someone from the esteemed Asakura clan here at our restaurant, but who is your young friend."

"She's my fiance," replied Yoh without a hint of embarrassment. Anna turned beet red and could have slapped him. However, being out in public she thought better. But wow. She didn't know that the Asakura clan was this well known. Sure as a shamanic clan it was but not as a respectable noble clan.

The waiter showed them to there table and went back into the kitchen to bring out a few things that would, "Set the mood," as he called it.

Anna looked over her menu and was shocked to realize soup by itself was ten dollars. Well, she thought it wasn't called the fanciest restaurant in Izumo for nothing.

Soon the waiter came back with several candles, a bottle of wine, and a single rose set in a glass vase. Yoh laughed when he saw this and even Anna had to admit it was funny. All the special treatment they were getting that is. They passed on the wine since they were both to young for it anyway and neither liked the smell of it.

Finally deciding on their main courses the waiter smiled and said that their dishes would be pushed to the front of the line ahead of everyone else's. He left leaving Anna and Yoh in silence together.

Yoh, meanwhile was starting to go over the stuff that his brother had told him. 'Lets see apologize, say how lucky I am to have her, and get in a few good complements, right, easy. Well, there's no time like the present might as well start with the apology.'

"Anna," he said suddenly. She had been looking out the window when she heard him say her name. Looking back at him into those chocolate eyes of his she noticed that his eyes were kinda watery and that he looked really serious all the sudden. 'What's gotten into him all the sudden?'

Yoh however had thought to try to get his eyes to water so as to help him say he was sorry.

He slowly leaned into the table and was looking at her hesitantly.

"Stop that Yoh. Your making me feel embarrassed," however she felt flattered more than anything.

"Anna," he said again. "I am really sorry about what happened between me and Tamao. I just want you to know that you're the only person that I could ever want to be with. I know that sometimes I'm an idiot, and that sometimes I don't seem to care about how feel, but I do. And I want you to know that I feel like the luckiest guy in the world that I have the privilege to marry you." Finished, Yoh leaned back in his chair smiling and waiting for her response. If they hadn't been seated in a fancy restaurant he probably would have kissed her full on in the mouth, but knew that would be pushing it.

Anna sat their shocked thinking that those words must have come from a complete stranger. She had never heard Yoh talk like that. The way he talked to her just now was like she was an angel that had descended from heaven and graced his presence. Did he love her that much? 'Oh god,' she thought. 'He really did love her.' Even though he hadn't said it she still took his words to mean that she was the most important thing in his life.

Yoh was watching all this interestingly. It seemed that she was to shocked to be able to say anything. 'Looks like I've confused her, badly,' he thought. Feeling that he should sound caring he asked her with a worried tone in his voice, "Anna are you okay." She continued to mouth wordlessly looking like Horohoro did when Ren said they were going to be brother-in-laws. This time Yoh really was getting worried. "Hey Anna snap out of it," he said sharply.

Finally coming out of her mental block she grabbed the glass of water next to her and drank several mouthfuls before setting it back down. Breathing deeply, heart beating faster than she could ever remember, she looked back up into his eyes that were watching her worriedly. Good god how she appreciated what he just said. Course she didn't want to admit it, but nonetheless, she decided that she owed him an apology also.

"Yoh, I also am sorry for suspecting you with her." She couldn't say Tamao's name, she inadvertently decided to blame this entire fiasco on her. "I'm sorry for thinking that you didn't lo-like me. 'Come on old girl get a hold of your emotions,' she thought to herself.

Yoh was amused at that. She had almost said sorry for suspecting you didn't love me. Owell he thought, like was two letters away from love. He continued to listen to her

"I'm sorry that I made you worry about me when you've got enough things on your mind. I'm sorry for getting jealous when I saw you two. I'm sorry that I made you go through all this just to get me to understand. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry," she took a deep breath. "For being so stubborn about what you feel for me."

Yoh had not been expecting that last part. Anna Kyoyama, the proud itako, never giving into anything, had just admitted that she was being stubborn. Yoh thought he must have had a blockage of ear wax built up and she said something else but it muffled it. She also seemed to know that he genuinely loved her now. Well, he thought, he might not have come out and said it yet but at least she new that he did.

He looked at her and noticed that she was blushing more than he had ever seen her. 'Wow she was cute when embarrassed,' he thought. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter.

"So sorry to keep you two waiting." Yoh had a strong suspicion that it was on purpose. However, he could have punched him for interrupting the two of them anyway. "Here is your food. I do hope that you enjoy it." He then put a bell on the table. "If either of you need anything don't hesitate to ring it. I shall come running to your table." And with that he left.

This left Anna and Yoh in silence. Slowly the both of them picked up their forks and started eating. At least the food was good, and it better be thought Yoh with the price that this meal was. They slowly ate through their main meal when Anna said breaking the silence, "Ryu could take lessons from him," she said gesturing to their waiter as he bounced back over to them.

At Anna's comment Yoh broke down laughing and Anna joined him. After that the both of them talked fairly normally discussing each others training, some of the things that had happened during the shaman tournament and mildly discussing the plans for their future wedding.

* * *

Their dinner hour was almost up when their waiter came back over and asked if they wanted any desert.

"What do you think," asked Yoh?

"I'm fairly full myself, what about you?"

"Same."

"Well, we could always share something." He was surprised that she voiced that opinion. 'Wow tonight was flawless,' he thought.

"OK then," she said setting down the menu. "We'll have one cheesecake and two coffee's."

"As you wish madam with that he left them again."

"Why the coffee," he asked suspiciously. He wasn't sure how late he'd be up if he had anything with caffeine.

"Cheesecake and coffee goes well together, thats all."

The waiter returned with their coffee and they sat sipping it in silence waiting for the cheesecake.

"I've got something to let you know," he said suddenly.

She blinked. "What?"

"Your not the only one that gets jealous"

"What, when did you get jealous of me."

"Well, its got nothing to do with you really. Its just what Ren said."

"And what _did _Ren say." Her eyes had narrowed suspiciously.

"Just that once you get passed that emotional wall of yours you're quite beautiful."

"And, how did you feel about him calling me beautiful."

"I felt that I wanted to punch him actually, just for thinking that."

She laughed at him. "I'm glad that your so possessive of me, makes me think twice before cheating on you."

"You'd never do that."

"Your right I wouldn't. I see that I'm also lucky to have you too."

Yoh was happy that she cared about him too.

Shortly after this their waiter arrived with the cheesecake. He set it down in front of them bid them good day and walked off to another table. Anna however was frowning down at the plate. Their was only one fork. Disbelief showed all over her face and she rang the bell. Almost dropping what he was currently doing he ran to their table.

"Something wrong miss."

"Yes, their is only one fork."

"So sorry," he said, "but we currently don't have many forks to go around so you'll just have to share it."

Anna stared blankly back at him daring him to say it again. He noticed her stare and made up some excuse to leave.

Yoh however realized that this was a very good chance for him to get her to do something.

"Well, come on Anna lets eat this," he said earnestly.

He was about ready to put the first bite into his mouth when she grabbed his hand.

"Wrong I just decided that I'm going to eat it by myself."

"What, why," knowing perfectly well why she was against him taking the first bite.

"Because then your mouth would have already touched the fork and thats disgusting."

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Its the exact same as-"

"Kissing," he finished her sentence for her.

"Well, yeah."

"I still don't see what the problem is. Its not like the cake is going to taste any different if my mouth touches the fork. Besides," he said smirking. "I wouldn't call it kissing, maybe indirectly kissing but thats it, so if you don't mind I'm taking the first bite." And with that he put the fork in his mouth while her hand still held onto it.

She grimaced at him. "You can be so stupid Yoh. Fine. We'll share the same fork. Yanking it out of his mouth she dug the fork into a bit of the cheese cake herself and put it in her mouth. Yoh almost laughed but caught himself. Knowing she'd be mad if he did.

"OK my turn," he said.

"No way your piece was bigger than mine." She sounded like a child. This time he really did laugh but she just ignored him. She took another bite much bigger than the other one and managed to get some of the cheese along her lower lip. He smiled at that.

"What," she said seeing him smile.

"You've got some cheese along your lower lip, hang on I'll get it for you." With that he leaned across the table and brushed her lips with his napkin. Feeling extremely embarrassed she felt herself blush.

They slowly ate their way through the cheesecake sharing the same fork and slowly drinking their coffee. It was easily the best night Yoh had in his life.

* * *

Seven o'clock finally came and it was time for them to leave. Thanking their waiter and leaving a ten dollars tip they left. Tokageroh, Ryu's spirit must have been watching them because as soon as they left the restaurant he drove up in the car waiting for them.

When they got in he starting asking how their dinner was what they would like to do now.

Yoh had no idea what could top the night off but still had a few things that he hoped to be able to accomplish. Neither of them wanted to go to a movie so Yoh suggested that they go to a park. They would be able to see the stars their better than any other place in Izumo. Anna agreed to that.

Ryu parked the car on one of the side streets and Anna and Yoh got out and walked into the park. Yoh was right the stars could be seen. Anna looked up and saw that every star could be seen. It was a cloudless night. 'Perfect for romance,' she thought. Blinking stupidly at what she just thought she looked over at Yoh and saw that he was looking skyward too.

"Not a bad night. No clouds. Every single star visible," he sighed. "Perfect for romance," he said. Quickly looking over at Anna not realizing that she had just thought of the same thing and aimlessly walked over to a park bench, and sat down on it. Standing were he had left her she looked at him for a moment before joining him on the bench.

Yoh was thinking of what to do next. He decided that this is were he wanted to be but wasn't sure how to proceed from here. If Hao could have seen him he probably would have told him to take it one step at a time. Everything had gone perfect so far today though so Yoh saw no reason why he shouldn't continue.

"Beautiful," he said suddenly.

Anna saw that he was once again looking skyward and looked up also. "Yeah I guess it is," she frowned

He looked back at her. "I was talking about you actually."

Her heart stopped at that. She looked down and saw that he had moved closer to her.

"Yoh," she said weakly.

Slowly he put his hand on her chin and moved it up to her hair moving his hand freely through it. God he loved the feel of it. It felt just like the silkiness of the kimono that he was wearing. Yoh then put his mouth up to her ear and whispered something that made her blush furiously all the time moving his hand through her hair. Whatever kind of shampoo she had used on her hair it smelled great and silky.

"Yoh stop it," she tried again, "not here."

"What's the matter no ones around?"

"I don't care."

"Awe come on," he said playfully. "I'll make you dinner tomorrow."

She laughed, "If thats what your using to bribe me because if it is your fighting a losing battle Yoh.

She realized how close he had gotten to her, she could feel his breath now and it smelled sweet. God he'd been preparing for this all day. He even brought breath mints. A mixture of emotions coursed through her making her feel slightly excited. 'What is this,' she thought? 'Do I really want this to happen?'

She suddenly felt both of his hand, touching her cheeks and they were cold to the touch. She saw him starring back at her with those chocolate eyes that seemed to be seeing through her as though seeing what she really wanted even if she didn't want to admit it. His lips looked ever so moist. 'If I just do it quick and pull away it won't matter much.'

He however didn't seem to want it to end quick. He had been planning for this since he got up this morning and wanted it to last a while. However before continuing he asked Anna, "Are you comfortable with this because if you aren't I can wait."

She blinked back at him not expecting this sincerity. Only if she was ready, huh. She searched her heart quickly and decided that she really was okay with this. She looked up into his eyes again and saw that he was madly in love with her. Well, she thought it looks like it goes both ways. She nodded.

With that he grabbed hold of her cheeks again and this time she didn't try to pull away. She was eager to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips against her own. She wanted to know that he cared for her. And with that she blew caution to the winds and plunged forward as someone asked, "Excuse me are you Asakura Yoh."

Anna felt Yoh slide of the bench next to her, furious at the sudden turn of events.

Yoh however heard only one thing going through his mind. 'KUSU, KUSU, KUSU, WHO THE HELL HAS INTERRUPTED THIS MOMENT BETWEEN US. MY GOD AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KISS HER.

Yoh was so mad that he considered killing the person that had just interrupted them. Turning to face the stranger he saw that he was waring a big bulky sweatshirt with the hood up that hid his face.

"Yes, I'm Asakura Yoh. What do you want," he said grumpily?

"Ah, its about time I found you. I was told that you would be out tonight. I have a message from someone that is very concerned about you."

"And who would that someone be." Who ever it was he would hunt them down and annihilate them.

"Your brother Hao," the stranger said. Suddenly pulling down his hood he revealed his face. He had tattoos covering every inch of his face.

At the strangers words about his brother Yoh's reflexes kicked in. Jumping in front of Anna protecting her from the stranger he said, "And what does nii-san want with me tonight."

"Nothing much he just wanted me to test how much stronger you had gotten."

Wonderful Yoh thought so this was Hao's fault. He would kill him the next time he saw him. Even so he was a bit worried. He didn't have Harusame or Amidamaru with him and the kimono he was wearing made it hard to move around much.

Yoh saw the strangers movement quickly as he disappeared just as Hao did. Yoh then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. The stranger, using Hao's technique, had reappeared behind and hit him in the pressure point and the base of the neck. Yoh however had anticipated this and was able to prevent himself from passing out.

"YOH," Anna screamed. She was taking the beads off her neck preparing to fight herself.

"Don't worry Anna," Yoh said to her reassuringly with a smile. "I'm gonna finish this up and then we can go home."

Somehow or another Anna knew that it would be all right. She trusted him enough that he would come back with her in one piece.

"Oh Ho. I'm surprised that you were able to avoid that blow. Looks like you have gotten stronger. But, without your spirit and median you aren't able to do anything."

With that he disappeared again. Yoh however was able to see his movements quite clearly. He was shocked that to him his movements seemed so slow that Yoh could counter whenever he wanted to. 'This person must be moving close to the same speed as my father. Which means that he's about as strong as my father.'

Seeing what he was going to do in the blink of and eye, Yoh quickly shifted to his right and the stranger reappeared exactly where you had been moments before with his fist extended into the air. Yoh felt a small gust of wind pass by him. 'Nope not as strong as my father or as fast. Which means this fight is over.'

He thought all of this in the time that he had shifted to his right and now he brought his left hand back and brought it into a fist connecting with his opponents chest. Yoh felt several things breaking inside the stranger with the hood, when his fisted connect, and felt several ribs snapping.

Immediately the hooded stranger doubled up, clutching his stomach. Yoh saw several drops of blood fall to the ground, and started to wish he hadn't put so much force into that punch. He hadn't tested his strength at all since he had started training.

The stranger was trying to say something through his coughing. "Wonderful, just as Hao figured you've really improved. To be able to see my movements, well its no surprise really. But god that punch hurt, I think it ruptured several organs.

Yoh went back to his usual self and started to become worried. "Hang on I didn't mean to punch you that hard. I didn't even know how strong I was to tell you the truth. Don't die I'm going to call an ambulance."

"You don't have to bother. I served my purpose, now let me die."

"How can you say that as if your life was just ment to end here?"

"But it was. I had nothing to live for until Hao-sama met me. He gave me a life and power that enabled me to survive in this world. And now I just repaid my debt to him."

With that he gave one last shuddering breath and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryu must have heard the commotion because he came running with Tokageroh and his wooden sword. He saw that Anna and Yoh were slowly walking back towards him and Yoh had his arm draped around Anna's shoulder.

"What happened you two I thought I heard fighting. Nothing happened did it?"

Yoh who didn't feel like talking after what just happened just said that he'd let Ryu know later.

The car ride back was completely silent. Ryu saw that something shocking had happened and had shut his mouth. Throughout the rest of the ride back to the Asakura mansion Anna had her head on Yoh's shoulder and he was stroking her blonde hair trying to comfort her.

When they got back all the lights were out even though it was only nine o'clock. Thanking whoever it was that had everybody go to bed early he picked Anna up off the seat of the car. She was to tired to walk back to her room.

Yoh felt that the day that had been going so well until that tattoo guy had showed up and cursed his brother. Not just because of interrupting them kissing but also because he had used another human life to accomplish his goals.

Yoh carried her upstairs and opened her door slowly.

"You can put me down now," she whispered in his ear.

He obliged but decided to put her down on the bed instead. Then he sat down next to her. All at once he had his arms around her as she broke down crying. Yoh not expecting this was at a loss for words and just held her in his arms trying to make her feel protected. Finally she calmed down enough and was able to talk.

"Oh Yoh how can your brother do that to somebody. Not even caring that he had a future or anything."

"Nii-san never cared for humans. Because of what they did to his mother."

"But even so to use them as nothing more than a pawn for his on schemes is just, wrong."

"I know. I know."

They both sat their in silence thinking about the nights events that had unfolded and their own feelings for each other. Thinking that it was to late now but stilling hoping for it he asked her if she wanted to continue where they left off. She looked over at him sadly and said that her heart wasn't in the mood anymore. He sighed and had to admit he didn't feel all that great either. He kept on telling himself that it wasn't his fault that the guy had died. He was just acting on instinct.

"Yoh, she said."

"Hmm."

"I'm going to bed I think."

"Yes I thought that we would be getting to that." He sighed and stood to get up but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Quietly she whispered in his ear, "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

He was pleased that the entire day hadn't gone to waste and even more pleased when she gave him a soft kiss to his cheek. Rubbing the spot slowly he got up to leave and turned to look at her one last time.

He cleared his throat, "Next time, umm, well, we will kiss, for sure!"

She nodded at that and went to sleep leaving Yoh to think that next time was to far away for his tastes.

* * *

**OK so some of you might be pissed with the massive build up and then the let down, but at least I put a fight scene to make up for it. I'd appreciate what you thought of the fight scene since its my first time doing something like that.**


	8. Her Heritage

Throughout the next day Yoh and Anna were besieged with questions about their date. Yoh couldn't remember how many times he replied to a stubborn Horohoro and Ren that he didn't kiss her.

Meanwhile he had told his father about meeting one of Hao's subordinates and fighting him (he left out the part about him and Anna almost kissing before he showed up).

His father told him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't worry about it. However he was interested about how Yoh improved his physical strength.

"So you were able to read his movements and predict where he would appear next," asked Yoh's father."

"Hai. It was very easy. To me it looked like he was moving slow. But thats because I've gotten used to your speed father."

"This worries me though. Hao must be giving some of his own furyoku to these subordinates of his. Thats why they're able to use his techniques and everything."

'Doesn't that drain his furyoku though?"

'Well, yes, but he probably uses such a small amount to empower them that it doesn't take away from his own very much."

* * *

Yoh had resumed his training again and was surprise that he was able to spar one on one with his father now. Him, Ren, and Horohoro each took turns in an hour and fifteen minute sparring fight. After that battle with his brothers subordinate Yoh realized just how much more powerful he had become and it was coming to the close of the days training when Mikihisa said it was time to check their furyoku.

"Lets see," he said. "Ren your old furyoku was 100,001. You now have 290,000. Horohoro you had 120,000 as your old furyoku, now you've brought it up to 298,500. "Yoh," he said turning to his son. "You previously had 108,000 you now have 270,000."

Yoh was a bit mad that his was the lowest but his father had said that he would help him make it up since he was on that date with Anna.

"OK well now that you guys all know your current furyoku lets eat."

* * *

Anna's training had progressed also. She was now able to use the Grand Summoning of 1000 souls without getting tired. Kino was just telling her that tomorrow she would teach her something else when Yoh came bounding into the garden telling her it was time to eat. Anna waved back at him, said bye to Kino and walked back with Yoh.

"So hows your training going," Yoh asked her.

"Well, I'm able to use the Grand Summoning now consecutively without getting tired."

"Thats good I don't have to worry about you passing out anymore."

She laughed. "What about you though, wasn't today the day your father rechecked your guys furyoku."

"Yeah."

"And...how did you do."

"I'm at 270,000 currently. My dad said that he's gonna train me a little differently tomorrow so as to raise it up even quicker since I missed a day, with our date and all."

She frowned at him. "Well, its a start but your still a ways off from one million."

* * *

They walked together into the kitchen and sat down next to each other waiting for dinner. Ren and Horohoro kept snickering in their direction but stopped when Pirika and Tamao came in. At the sight of Tamao Anna threw her the dirtiest look she could muster, Yoh noticed this and said, "Can't you forgive her already. It was more my fault than hers really."

"Maybe I could if I knew she didn't enjoy it, but she did, and that pisses me off."

Yoh gave up and went back to eating. Just then Manta came into the kitchen. It looked like he had just run there.

"Manta what's wrong. Why do you look like you just did my daily training routine?"

"Yoh, A-Anna, I need to talk to you guys about something I discovered. I-Its about Asakura Kira and his wife."

Ann and Yoh both dropped their forks. Everyone was looking from Manta to Yoh and Anna.

"Manta its okay you can tell us here. Everyone would bother me anyway until I told them so fire away."

Manta frowned, "OK well you know I was doing research in the library, looking to see if I could discover Asakura Kira's wife's name." Anna's ears perked up when she heard this. "And," she said.

"Well, I don't know how accurate it is but I think her name was Anna also." Following these words everybody stared at Anna. She thought that she misunderstood him. Could she really be distantly related to this mystery wife. It was then that she realized that she would have come from the other clans family tree, no matter how distantly.

"I found a reference to her in a very old Asakura family tree but it was incomplete. However, their was something in their about the library in Izumo. So I went down there with Yohmei and since he was their I was able to get records about the old Asakura clan. I found family tree's dating back to when the two clans hadn't yet formed. In an old pile of faded family trees their was a note about someone named Anna. From her name a line went from her tree to a man named Kira's tree. It is a big coincidence but I think that its worth more looking into."

Anna was amazed at how well Manta had found out all this stuff. She had never known anything about her family or her past, she was abandoned when little. She always thought of the Asakuras as her true family. Suddenly she felt like being alone. Putting down her knife and fork she got up, said a word of thanks to Manta about finding all this out, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Umm did I do something wrong," said Manta.

"No, not really," said Yoh. "She's just shocked to learn something about her family."

"Aren't you gonna go be by her side," asked Pirika.

Yoh shrugged, "I feel its best to let her think about this first before she talks to me. When she wants to I'll be ready."

* * *

Yoh sat in his room later that night listening to his music, thinking about what Manta had said. He kinda wanted to see that family tree for himself. It would definitely make her feel better he thought, if she knew something about her past. He knew that not having a proper family in her early childhood was something that had always bothered her. He sighed. Maybe he'd ask her if she wanted to check it out in the morning. 'No,' he thought. 'That won't work both of us are supposed to be working extra hard in our training tomorrow.' Even so he was worried how she felt right now. He rolled over and looked at his clock. It said ten twenty. He frowned. It was a bit late but he still decided to check on her.

Her door was slightly ajar and so he let himself in. He saw that she was laying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. She must have heard him because she looked up from her pillow. Yoh immediately saw that she had been crying a lot and rushed over to sit by her. She smiled weakly back at him trying not to look to upset.

"Feeling better yet," he asked.

"Getting their," she said with a slight hiccup.

He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "That must have come as a really shock, when Manta said the supposed name of her."

"Yeah it did, what about you, are you shocked?"

"Not as much, no. I was expecting it a little actually."

"Always the modest type aren't you."

He smiled shamelessly back at her. "Do you want Manta to find out more. You know, it could lead to a lot of things in your past."

"I don't know. Part of me wants to but another doesn't care all that much."

"Well, think on it while you sleep," he said getting up.

"Thinking and sleeping don't go together very well. Besides we've got nonstop training tomorrow how am I gonna let him know."

"Tell Ryu at breakfast and he'll pass on the message."

"Oh all right, fine, I will. I don't see why you think me knowing about my past so much is gonna help or anything."

"Its got nothing to do about helping us win against Hao or anything. I just think that you'd be happier if you knew more about yourself thats all."

With that he left her room before she could respond leaving her to her own thoughts.

* * *

When Yoh woke up he felt a familiar foot pushing against his chest.

"A-Anna why are you waking me up so early."

"Its not early baka, its almost ten o'clock. Your father told me to go wake you, he's been waiting for you for almost an hour silly," she said.

Yoh rolled over to look at his clock. She was right it was almost ten.

"DAMN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT THERE AN HOUR AGO."

With that he jumped up and started undressing while she was standing there. Stunned at how much of any idiot he was being, she quickly slapped him as he was in the middle of changing boxers.

"Idiot I'm still in the room with you. Go change were I can't see you."

"You could leave you know. Instead of just standing there," He replied.

She wondered why she hadn't, that was the obvious thing to do. "Right then," she said, "I'll see you at lunch I guess then."

* * *

Yoh went outside a few minutes later to find his father waiting for him. Ren and Horohoro were no where in sight.

"Where are Ren and Horohoro," asked Yoh as he walked to where his father was waiting.

"I told them to do some practice battles together to test out each others furyoku." A huge dust cloud all the sudden enveloped into the air where Ren and Horohoro were practicing. "Well, looks like their over doing it a little more than I told them to. Owell its their lives." He turned to Yoh.

"Now then this training session is to make up for the time that you lost while worrying about that date for Anna." Yoh nodded. "I want you too fight me now with everything you've got. First without the drug."

"Err okay," said Yoh. He called Amidamaru out and fused his double oversoul.

"Okay lets start."

Yoh's father immediately charged in breaking Yoh's guard. Thrown slightly off balance Yoh backed away a few steps few steps and saw his father disappear in front of him. Slashing upward Yoh blocked the attack that his father would have landed if he hadn't been able to see it.

'Good," laughed his father, "you are able to see and react to my attacks before they hit you. However..."

He hit a pressure point in Yoh's wrist making his arm go slack and lost his grip on his oversoul. "You are still to lax about fighting. I know that you have more enthusiasm then this." He kicked Yoh in the stomach making Yoh lose his breath for a minute.

Getting back up Yoh used Amida-Ryuu Gokoujin (Halo Blade). But, his father was able to parry it effortlessly. Yoh then changed tactics. He switched his oversoul to his spirit of the sword form hoping to get a longer reach. Mikihisa was now on the defense. Yoh had gotten used to the size of it (even though he could shrink it) and now with his increased speed he was able to land some hits on his father.

"Not bad at all Yoh. Your actually thinking now. Thinking is one of the most important things on the battle field. Try to out wit your opponent.

"Thanks for the example otou-san."

Yoh continued his relentless attack but even with him conserving as much furyoku as he could he soon got tired, and his oversoul dissolved.

"Well Yoh that wasn't bad for someone with 150,000 furyoku lower than me. Now then that our little match is over I having something to give you. I'm giving you a head start on it before the other guys since you have the lowest amount of furyoku."

With this he reached into his pocket and brought out a a small leather bound book which he tossed at Yoh. "Here take this."

Yoh caught it and looked down. It looked like any ordinary book and he was about to open it when his father said, "Hold on I've got some things to tell you before you open that."

"This book, upon opening it, sucks you into its pages and creates an exact copy of yourself including your personality, furyoku, strength, and speed. This is the ultimate training method that has been passed down in the Asakura clan. While training for a day in their an hour passes out here in the real world. Since you've already experienced the Tcho Senji Ryahektsu this should seem a little familiar. While inside you will not feel any pain and not get tired either so its also similar to the drug."

Yoh stared down at the book taking in all this information. "Is their a limit to how long I can train in their?"

"After a day is up in the book you return to the real world and its your decision to continue training if you feel your body is able to handle it. However a word of warning. Just like the drug after coming out of the book you will feel exhausted and will feel any damage that you took inside the book even if its not real. If you push your body to hard their is a chance that you could die. I can no longer teach you anything so now it is your turn to teach yourself."

With that his father left him in the middle of the yard.

Yoh looked down at the book he was holding. It looked like it had been in the family keeping for many years. 'Probably over a thousand,' Yoh reminded himself. He started thinking how many people had died from this type of training, feeling a little nervous. 'I could seriously die from this,' he thought. Taking a deep breath he turned to Amidamaru. "Are you ready then Amidamaru."

"Of course Yoh-dono. I will follow you no matter what happens."

Yoh smiled his thanks and with that opened the book.

His vision went out of focus, he lost balance, and fell down. Looking down at his hands and feet he saw that they were slowly disappearing. 'Wow this feels weird.' Looking back up into the sky before he disappeared completely he said, "Wait for me Anna."

* * *

"Huh," said Anna suddenly?

"What was that dear," asked Kino?

"I thought you said something to me."

"Iie, I didn't."

Anna shrugged off whatever she just felt and went back to focusing. Kino was teaching her the ability to draw furyoku from someone else's body. It was a lot harder than she initially thought though. Ryu had agreed to act as the person to draw furyoku from. Kino had said that this ability was a two step process. Anna was having enough trouble with the first step though.

"Remember Anna you must not just picture the persons body but also their mind and soul. The soul is the most important thing for a shaman."

"I know but its hard," replied Anna. A mental picture of Yoh kept on popping up every time she tried to picture Ryu's soul. While she didn't mind it at first it was starting to get annoying. It was interfering with her training."

"Why do I have to do this with Ryu anyway? I thought I had to feel something for the person in order for this to work." This had been bothering her since she had started this training. 'Why couldn't we have just used Yoh instead," she thought? 'I'd be on the next step by now.'

"Even if you don't feel any sort of affection for the person you are still able to draw a small amount of furyoku from that said person. It is essential that we first get this part done first before we try it with Yoh."

"So I will be practicing this with Yoh." She couldn't help but feel excited about that. Kino had noticed the excitement in her voice though.

Smiling at her she said, "You've changed a lot Anna. I remember when I first took you in as my student your heart was so cold. You stayed in doors all day never coming out of your room. Until of course Yoh showed up and you made your first friend."

Anna was trying hard not to blush. 'Oh god why must she bring this up in the middle of training. Its bad enough I keep picturing Yoh in my mind, but she has to mention this.'

Kino continued her rant, "Of course you disliked him right away but I think he grew on you. Then of course he saved you from that Oni, and you fell in love with him."

A vein was pulsating in Anna's temple. "I'm just grateful for what he did for me thats all," she grimaced.

Kino smirked, "Well whatever, I can see your to distracted right now anyway so we'll break for lunch.

* * *

Anna, Ryu, and Kino walked into the kitchen to have lunch. Anna couldn't shake off the feeling that something was worrying her. She could have sworn that she heard someone calling her name earlier.

"Hey Anna," said Pirika. Tamao who was seated next to her quickly looked down at her lap. 'Well,' Anna thought, 'at least she's still ashamed at what happened before.'

"Hey Pirika," she finally replied. "Where are the guys I figured they would be back by now."

"I saw Ren and Horohoro earlier. Ren said something about taking a shower. He was sweating," she this as if it was the best thing in the world.

Anna frowned, "What about Yoh has anyone seen him."

Mikihisa at this moment poked his head into the open door, "Yoh hasn't come back yet."

"Why where did he go." Anna was starting to feel worried.

"Ah well, erm, you're probably not gonna like this Anna but, he's doing some special training, and its possible he doesn't plan on coming back for a while."

"WHAT,' screamed Anna. Mikihisa immediately covered his face waiting for the slap to come.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE OFF TRAINING SOMEWHERE?"

"Mikihisa you didn't let him use that book did you," said Kino joining in on the conversation.

"Well, yeah, OK I did. I thought he would have the sense to come back when he got to tired. But looks like every time the hour was up he opened it again. No matter how much pain he was in."

"You do realize that he could get seriously injured for spending so much time in there. Worst case scenario he could die," Kino wasn't thinking about Anna being in the same room when she said this and immediately regretted it."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE COULD DIE. EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW BOTH OF YOU," she screamed at the top of her voice.

Mikihisa felt that both of his ear drums had just exploded. Even Kino took a step back from Anna seeing the obvious anger and worry on her face.

Mikihisa quickly explained to her about how he gave Yoh the book, how he warned him the dangers of using it consecutively. Finally finished Anna asked how many times he would have used it by now.

"I gave it to him shortly after 10:30 so he's spent almost three days of nonstop training. He should reach his limit with this last one."

"At which point I'll be waiting for him to come back so I can give him a good smack," said Anna.

Manta now came in to the kitchen panting like he had last night.

"A-Anna I found some more stuff out I-"

"Move aside water bean," she said this as her foot connected with his face kicking him out of the way.

* * *

Storming outside she paced the yard waiting for him to come back.

God he could be so infuriating sometimes. As if she didn't worry about him enough when he was fighting his father now he's been fighting himself for three days inside that stupid book. 'The first thing I'm gonna do when gets back is give him a good hard slap.'

She waited around for close to forty-five minutes. 'Good god,' she thought. 'What if the stupid thing malfunctioned and he's stuck in there forever fighting himself. I'll kill Mikihisa if that happens. No, No, No, No. That's no gonna happen get those stupid thoughts out of your head Anna.'

She took a deep calming breath and tried to focus on something else, but to no avail. 'Baka,' she thought again. 'He. Is. Dead.'

Shortly after thinking this she felt a change in the wind. Looking behind herself she saw a faint glow on the ground. Rushing over she saw her fiance materializing in front of her. Even though she didn't see any physical wounds she guessed that he must be feeling pain from whatever had happened in their. He was trying to open the book again when she picked it up, and regretting that she had to do this, slapped him hard across the face.

Yoh felt the slap but still didn't register that it was her. While he was doing the training he got stabbed to many times to count and he felt like he would start coughing up blood any time. Knees buckling underneath him he fell to the ground and starting panting haphazardly.

"Yoh no baka, don't you dare die on me. I haven't given you permission to die yet. Wake up you baka, WAKE UP," she screamed this last part.

Yoh heard all this but felt as though his esophagus was damaged. Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position he looked into her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he immediately felt like hitting himself. Still unable to talk from all the damage his body thought had been inflicting he mouthed, "I'm back." Before falling asleep on her shoulder.

She sat there on the ground blinking at what had happened. Slowly she brought her hand up and moved it through his dark hair before whispering, "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again."

At these words she turned around and heard running foot steps behind her. It seemed that everyone had come outside to see what happened.

Smiling weakly as Yoh's father came up to her he said, "Don't worry anymore Anna. He's back and alive. However his bodies gonna need some time to recover. Even though he's not hurt physically his body still thinks that what happened in the book was real. He needs to rest for a while, thats all we can do for him."

She smiled just happy that he was gonna be okay and brought him up off her shoulder so that his father could pick him up. Mikihisa suddenly laughed.

"Wow its been a long time since I last carried him like this. Usually it was because he fell asleep and needed to be carried to his room."

Anna couldn't help it. She laughed. And it felt good being able to laugh like that after what she just went through.

* * *

His father carried Yoh to his room and set him down on his futon. Anna sat down next to him brushing her hand against his cheek. She had no idea how long she stayed their that night but woke up to find her head on his chest. The first thing she realized that he was breathing deeply. 'Well, at least he's back to normal.'

She was about to get up when she saw he had one eye open and was smiling at her. She felt immediately embarrassed and asked in a dangerous voice, "How long have you been feigning sleep."

"Long enough to know that you've been resting on my chest for a good forty-five minutes."

Shortly after that he was rubbing the spot on his cheek were she had slapped him.

"I see you can talk now, what an improvement."

"Thats about it though, my body wont move very well. Feels like I have thumbscrews drilled into me nailing me to this futon."

"Hmph you over did it. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard what you did baka."

Yoh turned over not wanting to see the hurt look on her face. 'God I was only thinking of getting stronger quicker. I didn't even care what would happen if I really did die. How she would feel or anything.'

He turned back over and was startled to see that she had closed the distance between them. "What," he said trying to sound calm.

"You need to get back to sleep. Your body still hasn't figured out that the pain wasn't real."

"I don't feel tired and its gonna be hard with you watching me."

"I'm here because I know that you wont sleep unless I nag you." She sat back down next to him with her legs crossed and arms crossed."

"That looks painful," he smirked.

"Not as painful as your gonna feel in a minute if you don't go back to sleep."

"Hai, Hai, I'll try."

He rolled back over trying to ignore the fact that she was watching him.

"Your being a baby you know," she said suddenly.

Rolling back over he laughed, "Yeah and you were being a baby at the restaurant about the whole fork thing."

She fired up immediately at that.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that up. And I know what you were trying to get me to do there too. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, just stubborn."

She brought her hand up. Ignoring it he rolled back over and closed his eyes. "I guess I really do feel tired."

"Good now go to sleep. I want to get some sleep eventually. And I don't want to have to watch you all night."

"There's an extra futon in the closet, take that out. Then you can watch me and sleep or, you could always just share this futon with me. He moved over showing how much room was left. He looked over at her expecting to see her blushing but was surprised to see her face stony."

"Not on your life Asakura Yoh."

"OK, just a suggestion. Don't have to get offended."

"Thats it I'm done talking to you." This time she did blush.

He smiled and rolled back over hearing her drag the futon out of the closet and laying it down a ways away from him.

"You don't have to be that far away. I wont bother you." She ignored him

"OK, I get...night."

"Night," she whispered after a long pause

* * *

When Yoh woke up he looked over and saw that she had already left. His body felt much bettter than last night but still sore. 'Well at least I can get up at.' Slowly getting up he felt a sharp pain in shoulder. 'Hmph, looks like part of my body is still being stubborn.' Moving his arm slowly back and forth he brought the blood back into circulation. "Much better," he said out loud. He got up and went downstairs.

"Morning guys." Everyone looked over at him except Anna. He frowned at that.

Ren and Horohoro jumped up when the saw that he had recuperated.

"What was it like in their, Yoh?"

"How strong did you get from spending three days in their?"

Yoh didn't really care about any of those things and just shrugged them off. Sitting down next to Anna he saw that she was avoiding his gaze. Until Tamao spoke up and Anna gave her a quick death glare before going back to eating.

"Y-Yoh-kun, ummm, how do you feel. You're not still hurt are you?"

Considering Anna's mood he would have liked to just close his eyes and ignore her but decide to be polite. Not looking at her face he said in an expressionless tone, "I'm able to move around, I guess thats a start. My shoulder feels like its on fire though but at least my body thinks my organs are still in one piece now."

Ryu set a plate of food in front of Yoh and it was just then that he saw that Manta was seated at the table with them. "Hey Manta this is a surprise I didn't think that you would be here I figured you'd be at the library researching about Kira's wife."

"Thats why I'm here actually. Yesterday I finally found some evidence about her and for all intended purposes I'm going to start calling his wife Anna because that was her name."

Anna had forgotten completely about Manta finding more information about her possible family. Being to worried about baka Yoh. She however looked quickly over at Yoh and saw that he was excitedly awaiting the news. 'How can he be so happy its not even his family?' Remembering before about what he said about making her happy she thought that that was probably it.

"It took me a while and pouring over many family trees that have faded over the years but I think I finally found out that her last name was Sakurazaki. Sakurazaki Anna was Asakura Kira's wife. Of course their is no record of this besides the family trees so I asked Yohmei if he knew about any tales about Kira's wife. He said that there was an old tribe that claimed to be descended from her relatives so we traveled up into the mountains to meet them.

"They told me about her in detail and I immediately thought of you Anna. They said that she had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders but she sometimes grew it out, it was also curly. Her eyes were usually cold unless she looked at her husband. Lets see...she was very proud of herself and her husband. They said that when he entered the shaman fight she followed him everywhere even to where to Great Spirits were waiting for him to be announced shaman king."

"I asked them if they knew anything about the last name Kyoyama, but they said the had never heard of that. Then I asked if they knew of any of her descendants. They said that her descendants started to become persecuted because they had the same power as she did so they all died out eventually."

"Wait a minute," Anna said interrupting him. "If this is all true then wouldn't that mean that I'm distantly related to Yoh somehow."

Manta was scratching his chin, "Well thats certainly a possibility. But, your two bloodlines would have had to of been split up about a thousand years ago. Of course theirs also the possibility that your her reincarnation into this world. Since shamans hold the belief that spirits are reincarnated its not surprising to think that she was reincarnated as you. You both share the same name for one thing, and you look similar."

This was to much for Anna to grasp. OK so her family was an unknown entity, still the fact that she might be related somehow or another to Yoh freaked her out slightly. "Did they say anything else?"

"Well, yes now that you mention it they did but it didn't have anything with Sakurazaki Anna, they said that the storm is coming."

Anna had no idea what that ment.

Yoh yawned widely at that. He was starting to feel tired already. 'Damn my stupid decision to stay in that world,' he thought. Looking over at Anna he saw she was still to surprised to say anything so he thanked Manta himself for putting so much time and effort into this, and said he was going back to sleep.

Seeing Yoh walk back up stairs brought Anna out of her train of thought and she followed him to his room. The first thing Yoh did when he got back was flop back down on his bed and try to fall asleep but he heard her walking in.

"Yoh, umm, does it bother you that we may be related."

"Can't this wait till later I'm still tired and sore."

"No, I'd prefer If you could just answer this right now it would help me a lot."

Yoh got up slowly from his bed owing to the fact that his legs felt like jelly now. Slowly walking over to her he put both his arms around her and brought her into a hug that relaxed her instantly. Putting his mouth up to her ear he whispered, "I don't care if we had ancestors related to each other a thousand years ago or if your the reincarnation of Sakurazaki Anna. You are yourself. And thats why I like you.

She stood their feeling tears coming to her eyes. He had no idea how happy that made her. Wrapping both arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder they stood in that position until he said, "If we hold onto each other for much longer your going to be caring me back to my futon."

She laughed and let go rather reluctantly.

Yoh yawned widely and tossed his blanket over the top of himself.

"Hopefully I'm feeling better later today."

"You better be," she said.

He looked over at her questionably.

"Were gonna be practicing something later today if you feel up for it." And with that she left.

Yoh sat their slightly stunned taking her words the wrong way. Then he rolled over and went to sleep.


	9. Practice Battle

While Yoh was sleeping his brother Hao was once again at the lake where the two of them had sat talking. As Hao told Yoh before he came here whenever something was bothering him and right now he had a lot on his mind. The due date for his present was getting close and yet Yoh still hadn't finished his training.

Hao was surprised that he actually cared for his little brother. Course Yoh was part of himself but Hao had given up on retrieving that part of his soul. He sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Another clear day,' he thought.

Hao didn't want stealing the spirit of the universe to be to easy. If he had to admit he wanted to have a real fight with his little brother, where they were evenly matched, unlike last time. 'Well, now what should I do about this. I could walk in their any time and just take it but that would be boring. I want to see what Yoh's training has accomplished.' Then of course there was the other thing that he was thinking about. Anna.

At one point he had wanted to marry her but now he saw that she cared to deeply for his little brother and knew that it would never happen. Nevertheless she was beautiful and fitting to be the shaman queen and of course he could make that happen. 'No,' he thought again. 'I think I would be happier seeing them together actually. I did help them get back together anyway. Even though my hopeless little brother did a good job by himself.'

'What Yoh needs is something to motivate him but the only thing or person that seems to motivate him is Anna. Its the opposite for her too. Yoh motivates her also to push her limits and go out in public more often. What to do being the brother of this idiot.' It was then that he heard small feet walking up to him.

"Ah Opacho I didn't here you because your so tiny."

"Hao-sama was deep in thought so I didn't want to bother him."

"Well, I've thought, and I've decided."

"About Yoh-kun then, Hao-sama?"

"Yeah looks like its about time I pay him another visit."

"A family reunion?"

Hao smirked, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Yoh slept most of the rest of the day except to get up at meal times much to the irritation of Anna. It looks like she would have to practice the furyoku transfer another time with him.

'Jeez,"' she thought as she watched him snoring. 'He trains like crazy, injures himself, and them sleeps it off. He's so carefree. Well, thats one thing that will never change about him.' Smiling fondly at him as he slept she decided to go to bed herself. 'Tomorrows gonna be even more tiring so I guess its best to go to bed early.'

She walked back to her room and was planning on flopping down on her bed but saw that someone was already laying their. It was Hao.

"You," she said trying to suppress the great dislike she felt for him all the sudden. If he had never resurfaced Yoh would never have gone through that training. They'd probably still be in Tokyo relaxing with each other.

"Me," said Hao quite normally. "Is that anyway to great your fiancé's brother?"

"I can great you however I want to besides, what do you want," she said her eyes narrowing.

"Right to the point. I like that." He patted the space on the bed next to him. "Come and sit I want to talk."

"I'll stand thank you very much and after you leave first thing I'm doing is throwing those sheets in the wash."

"Cold as usual. Suit yourself stand. But, we will talk."

"Fine, about what."

"Well, Yoh's training for instance. I want to know how its progressing."

'How am I supposed to know I don't watch him train. I have my own to do anyway."

"Fine then let me rephrase the question."

Anna blinked and all the sudden he was gone.

"Wha-"

"I expect something out of Yoh this time around. Last time we fought his furyoku was mediocre at best. What he needs is some motivation don't you think?"

He had disappeared behind her and was now very close to her whispering in her ear. Not liking that one little bit she quickly turned around preparing to slap him when he grabbed her hand. She was now starting to feel a little afraid.

"I know what kind of damage that slap of yours can do, so I don't intend to let you use it this time around."

She said in her most dangerous voice, "I still have my feet though so let me go and back up unless you want me to kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

Hao hadn't been expecting that and knew well that she wouldn't hold back if it came to that. He immediately let go and backed up several paces, frowning at her sightly. "Stubborn as usual Anna. If you would have chosen me over Yoh then you could have been the shaman queen."

"I already have Yoh and nothing could make me leave him. Also I'm perfectly happy with my life the way it is even if I'm not the shaman queen."

"Hmph, well, whatever, I think I've made my point. Well, then if you'll excuse me my dear I have other stuff I have to do tonight."

"Get out of here."

"Only happy to oblige."

He climbed onto the window sill before turning around and saying, "Yoh better be ready because I'm thinking of testing him myself. If he doesn't want to die he should just hand over the spirit of the universe."

"Theirs no way that he's going to lose to you."

Hao simply shrugged and jump out her window. Quickly before he was going to have any second thoughts she rushed over and closed it with a snap. Breathing heavily she walked back to her bed and sat down. She had been really nervous their for a while not sure what Hao's intentions were but she figured now that he just wanted to annoy her. 'God he will pay,' she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Yoh woke up the next morning feeling perfectly fine and ready to start training again. His father however thought that it would be better if he just relaxed again and said that he could start again tomorrow. So Yoh left with nothing else to do decided to watch Anna train. And he had a lot of fun watching her to.

Her and Kino were once again preparing to get started with the furyoku transfer with Ryu when Yoh strolled over.

"Well, Yoh this is a surprise how come your not training yourself," explained Kino.

"Otou-san said that I still needed to take another day off so I figured I've got nothing better to do so I might as well watch Anna train."

"Well, you can do a lot more than that. You can help her."

"Huh," stammered Yoh.

"Ryu your job is done you can go," said Kino.

Ryu was more than happy. Yesterday he did little but stand in the same spot waiting for Anna to draw out his furyoku.

With Ryu gone Kino started explaining what Anna was going to do.

"Now what we are trying to practice here is how Anna is able to draw your furyoku Yoh so that she may use it in the sealing of the spirit of the universe."

"Ah so this is what you wanted to practice when you mentioned that yesterday."

"Yeah, what did you think I ment," she was frowning at him thinking that she knew what he would have liked to practice. 'That can wait till later,' she thought.

"Right then," said Kino breaking up their conversation. "Since what you two feel for each is genuine affection."

"What makes you say that," snapped Anna.

"You can keep denying it all you like but it all comes down to the same in the end," replied Kino. "As I was saying since what you two feel for each other is genuine affection, it should be powerful. Of course neither of you have actually confessed yet if my understanding is correct." They both hesitated before nodded. "So it wont be one hundred percent powerful but it should be much more powerful than it would have been practicing on Ryu. Also since Yoh is only about one-fourth of the way to his goal of one million furyoku it wont be as powerful because of that either but...."

"There's one thing I forgot to mention. Kissing right before you draw from your partners furyoku helps get the one hundred percent, sometimes admitting you love the person isn't enough."

Anna tripped on thin air when she heard this.

"W-Wh-What. I-I have to Ki-Kiss him right now!" Yoh started laughing.

"Certainly not, unless, of course you want to."

"Why the hell would I want to kiss this idiot."

"Your gonna have to eventually kiss when you get married. And it would help a lot for sealing the spirit. So why not just get it over with."

"Absolutely not, and especially not in front of everyone."

"What are you going to during the wedding? Go into a room really quick when the shaman priest tells you two to kiss."

Anna had no idea what to say to this so she closed her mouth.

"Right," said Anna. "I'm ready whenever." She ignored the past five minutes.

"Err what do I do," asked Yoh finally speaking up

"Stand their and try not to distract her."

"How could I distract her?"

"You'd be surprised," smirked Kino. "OK Anna just like with Ryu, picture not just his body but his mind and his soul."

"Hai."

Anna closed her eyes and saw Yoh's body quickly. He was a lot more muscular in her mind then what she thought he really looked like. Course she'd never seen him with his shirt off so she couldn't really say. 'Ah bad thoughts, stop bothering me.' Regaining her composure she thought back to that night on the park bench trying to remember exactly how she had felt at that time. 'Genuine affection huh, guess thats about as close as it gets.' With that she used her beads that were able to sense furyoku to lead her to his soul and furyoku. At this point Yoh spoke up.

"Um Kino, err what should I do?"

"Stay still and don't move. And Anna don't you dare open your eyes," she added for Anna had just about flickered both eye lids open at Yoh's question.

Unconsciously Anna felt herself taking several steps forward being drawn to him. In her mind a bright light suddenly appeared. That must be his soul she thought.

"You should have seen his soul by now. Right now his furyoku isn't at one million yet so it will be even bigger next time you see it, and don't open your eyes yet," said Kino.

Wondering why she didn't want her to open her eyes yet she reached out in her mind and gently grasped a hold of his soul. Immediately she felt a warmth jolt through her. 'Wow,' she thought. 'What was that? It felt so warm and pure.' She must have been connected to his mind now too because she started to see random memories of his, many of which regarded her. 'Well, this is curious I feel incredible now almost as if I can do anything.'

"OK Anna it looks like you've gotten his furyoku. Now however don't open your eyes quite yet."

Yoh hoped she wasn't gonna have them do what he was thinking she was.

"I want you to take a few steps forward now...little more....one more step...OK good now you can open your eyes."

Anna slowly reopened her eyes. For a second everything was still black but as her vision readjusted to the light she saw that she was staring up into Yoh's eyes.

"Hey," he said meekly. "Looks you've gotten the hang of it. I felt it when you took some of my furyoku. Felt really strange though, like a part of me was taken away or something."

She blinked back at him and it was only just then that she realized how close their lips were from each other. They hadn't been this close since that night on the park bench. 'This is Kino's fault and I know it is but for this moment I'm just gonna enjoy this,' she thought.

She stepped back a few paces but then gave him a hug. And he responded by hugging her back. He would have liked to continue, it seemed to him like a good moment to attempt a kiss again but knew she'd refuse with Kino standing their. However when he looked over the top of her head he saw that she was nowhere in sight. 'Wow that was a nice set up,' he thought. 'If I wasn't so clueless something might have happened.' He was about to break apart but she held on tighter.

"Wait just a little longer," she whispered.

Extremely happy at that Yoh smiled inside of himself and they rocked backward and forward on the spot arms wrapped tightly around each other. To Yoh it felt like days before they broke apart but when they finally did he said, "That was a pretty good opportunity you know. Kino even left us so we could carry on, if we wanted to."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yes, this garden does seem like a good moment to, well, yeah. But I'd prefer if we do it under our own power without someone else having to push us."

"Yeah I guess I know what you mean." Once again he was cursing his brother for interrupting them that night.

"Well, I'm hungry now and it should be close to lunch now so lets go."

"Works for me."

* * *

It was one of the noisiest lunches Yoh ever attended. Ren and Horohoro had both tried out the book and both were only able to stay in their for one hours worth.

"How the hell did you manage to get three days done its murder in their. My body feels like it went threw a meat grinder," complained Ren.

"Do you want me to give you a massage," blushed Pirika. Ren was about to say he'd like that very much when Horohoro yelled at him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT HOW DARE TRY TO GET MY SISTER TO DO THAT."

"Umm Horohoro, I've got some soothing lotion that lessens the pain if you want some," muttered Tamao. Horohoro blinked at her offer and said that he'd appreciate it very much. Giving Ren one last warning he left with Tamao saying that if he saw anything suspicious when he got back Ren would be dead. Of course when Horohoro left Pirika immediately got up and started massaging Ren's shoulders.

Yoh all the sudden felt like puking but looked over at Anna grinning. Understanding what he was getting at she pointed her fork at him and said, "Not if you were on your death bed," before she went back to eating. Yoh expected this but thought it was fun to try anyway.

Amazingly it was one of the first times that the entire family was their. Yoh's father and mother dropped by deciding that they would like to eat with everyone and even Kino had dragged Yohmei with her to the kitchen. Yoh was planning on thanking her for giving him and Anna a moment together when he heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Well, this looks like a merry family reunion and the final member is here."

Everyone looked around and saw that Hao was leaning against the door from outside.

Yoh's father immediately got up and stood in front of Hao.

"Calm down _father_. I'm just here to enjoy the festivities." With that he walked over to where Yoh and Anna were sitting.

"Budge over you two, I'm separating you love birds." And with that he sat down in the middle of them. Anna could have really kicked him where she'd been threatening to kick him last night. She never wanted to have a conversation like that with him again.

"What are you doing here nii-san?"

Hao started laughing. "Would you believe me if I said that my main purpose for being here was because I'm hungry. Well, no, of course you wouldn't, because I rarely show this side of my personality. Hey isn't your name Ryu," he said gesturing to Ryu who had a white apron on and was standing at the stove.

"Yes," he said.

"Can I get a plate over here? I haven't eaten since last night, and deer doesn't sound very good to me any more."

Ryu looked questionably over at Yoh. Yoh didn't seem to think his brother was there to cause trouble so he just nodded and Ryu put a plate in front of Hao.

"Wow been a while since I had food this good," said Hao with his mouth full.

"I take it you never learned to not talk with your mouth full," said Anna finally speaking up.

Hao gave a great swallow and said, "By the time I was supposed to be taught manners my mother was already dead."

Silence greeted this comment. Hao however didn't seem to be deterred.

"This place hasn't changed that much since I last saw it. In fact I would actually like to go exploring, but of course that wouldn't be okay. I'd have people following me everywhere I went." He sighed, "Owell thanks for the food anyway. Now," his voice turned serious. "Onto business."

Mikihisa immediately upturned the table sending the food crashing down on top of everyone and brought out his own katana.

"Ah otou-san don't you know its hopeless even if I don't have my spirit of fire. You still don't stand a chance against me, are furyoku levels are just to far apart."

"We'll see about that."

It was amazing how calmly Hao said his next words, "OK its your funeral."

Yoh blinked and they were gone. However he was able to keep up with their movements to some degree. It looked like he was wrong in thinking that his father had been moving as fast as he could while they had been sparing.

Hao had his own katana hidden underneath his belt and was now using it to effortlessly parry all of Mikihisa's attacks.

"C'mon father at least try a little harder. You have more of chance of beating me now then you ever did before." Hao again blocked Mikihisa's most powerful attack and yawned. "OK my turn," he said suddenly.

It was to fast for Yoh to see and apparently for his father also. In a second Mikihisa was down on all fours clutching the side of his chest. Their were a few drops of blood falling down onto the rug.

"See not even a challenge. I'm ashamed to even acknowledge you as my father."

He picked him up by the throat and dealt a heavy punch to his stomach driving the wind out of him. Repeating this several times before he was unconscious Hao then dropped him to the floor, grabbed the nearest chair, and spun it around to face Yoh.

"Now that the little interruption has been quieted I can get down to business. Firstly Yoh the time for my present is drawing close so I hope that you're prepared to hand it over to me because if you aren't then I can guarantee you that I will kill you. Second," he turned to Anna addressing her. "I'm asking you one last time, will you marry me."

"Not if you were the last human on earth. I'd sooner marry a monkey," she said icily.

"Well, your in luck then you're already engaged to one."

Yoh had to use all his strength to stop her from jumping on him trying to stab him with her knife. Hao just sat laughing the entire time. Finally Yoh was able to calm her down enough. Turning to his brother he said in a voice that he hoped was polite but thought that he sounded more like he was giving a death threat, "Kindly leave Anna out of this. This is between you and me ni-san."

"Well, your right about one thing its between you and me but also her since she will be the future wife of the head of the Asakura clan. Plus you need her powers in order to reseal the spirit of the universe."

"Even though she may be my future wife she still has her own say in this matter."

"And I say that this is also my business," said Anna suddenly.

"How touching," said Hao. "It seems you both care about each other more than this clan."

"Certainly we care about each other. But, we can also care for the clan."

"Don't be foolish nii-san. It has been the role of the Asakura clan to produce able bodied shamans who are able to with their partner seal the spirit. Thanks to Asakura Kira the fate of the Asakura clan has been sealed forever. You can not turn away from it."

"I decided to not look at it as my duty as an Asakura to stop the spirit. I just want to protect everyone."

"I can see this conversation between us is going nowhere. I was hoping that we could work things out but this doesn't seem to be the case. Well, then onto my least piece of business then and the true reason I've come here." Yoh prepared for the worst of what was about to come.

"I want see how strong you've become _nii-san_,"he said in a deadly whisper. With that Hao kicked Yoh sending him flying backwards through the door to the kitchen and out into the yard. If Yoh hadn't put his hands up in front of his face at the last moment he'd probably would have been knocked out by now already.

Anna saw this all too and realized something, she rounded on Hao. "Is this what you ment by motivation?"

"Not quite. I had originally thought of kidnapping you to make him angry but thats not really my style. Plus I didn't want to harm you in any way. You see your really to beau-

"Hey nii-san I thought I told you to leave Anna out of this."

Hao looked around quickly and it was a good thing he did. Yoh's Amida-Ryuu Gokoujin barely missed Hao's arm.

"Not bad at all nii-san. As I thought, your love for your dear fiance drives you to fight seriously. So what would you say if she was...Oh I don't know threatened."

Yoh couldn't help it, he laughed. Hao was so shocked that he could laugh at a time like this when he was being so serious. Anna was pissed beyond belief, 'How the hell could he be laughing at something like that.'

Yoh regaining control of himself said, "Nii-san something like that isn't going to work. For starters I know you wouldn't do that because you like her Anna too, to a certain degree so you could never harm her. My father also told me that above all else you would try to taunt me to get me to attack you wildly. Thats not gonna happen. Sure if you took Anna away from I'd be mad, I'd be furious, I'd hunt you down until I found you and took her back because she's the most important thing to me. But, I would do it calmly. If theirs one thing I learned during the shaman fight is that every time I stopped acting like myself during a fight I lost. That hasn't changed since then."

Anna expected this to by the last thing that Yoh would say. What's more, he had said that she was the most important thing to him, and she was touched by that. Even so she was amazed that he could stay calm in a situation like this, and that the lesson he learned during the shaman fight was still running its course.

"Well, nii-san it looks like your mind has been set and that I can't sway you," said Hao. "Then I guess that all thats left is to finish this little practice fight."

"Fine by me."

Hao charged at Yoh thrusting his katana towards Yoh's chest as he ran. Yoh blocked it with the blunt end of Harusame and pushed his brother backward. Using the momentum that he had gained he quickly dashed after his brother and slashed downward. Hao pivoted to his left to avoid the blow and elbowed Yoh in the face. Yoh felt his noes break and felt a steady stream of blood starting to flow out.

'Great, I'm still now as strong as he is. This could turn bad,' Yoh thought.

Backing up several step to avoid Hao's next slash. Yoh switched to his spirit of the sword form and shrunk it down, he needed speed more than power right now. With that Yoh, rushed his brother making several quick slashes but not landing any of them. Hao then brought the hilt of his katana down on Yoh's wrist and Yoh felt excruciating pain coming from his wrist. 'Looks like its been broken. I still can't fight him on equal ground, yet.'

They both traded blows for a while. The sound of metal clashing against metal vibrated throughout the whole mansion. Soon Yoh was starting to feel tired. Even though Hao was not able to destroy his oversoul the constant strain on his body from keeping up with his brother was starting to show. He was starting to pant and was sporting several cuts along his arms and still bleeding from his nose. Hao however hadn't been touched once.

"Nii-san what's wrong, you're starting to slow down. Running out of furyoku are you,"asked Hao?

Yoh who had just recovered from the book wasn't able to fight much longer and decided to give it one last go.

"Amidamaru I'm not going to be able to stand much longer. My body still hasn't recovered all the way. So I'm going to need your help for this one."

"Certainly Yoh-dono. What do you want me to do."

"Be my eyes and watch Hao closely. I'm having difficulty following his movements."

"Hai, Yoh-dono. We shall fight as though we are one."

"OK then one last time."

Yoh quickly dashed towards Hao and then disappeared right in front of him. 'Hmph that wasn't bad. His speed is certainly impressive. But, speed isn't everything.' Turning around slowly to face the spot were Yoh would attack. 'Experience is also important.'

Seeing Yoh appear in front of him he thought that he had won this fight and prepared to duck Yoh's attack while thrusting up. But then his little brother did something he hadn't expected. Using the blade of Harusame as a stepping stone Yoh pushed off against it in mid air and passed Hao before Hao had time to realize what had happened.

Turning around in midair Yoh said, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri."

Slashing through the air Yoh turned the wind itself into a blade and sent it towards Hao. Turning around Hao thought, 'Wow that was unexpected,' before he was engulfed in a cloud of dust.

Yoh who couldn't control his body anymore landed on the ground in a heap. Panting slightly at the effort of not passing from loss of furyoku he slowly raised his hand and waved in Anna's direction. Immediately she rushed over to his side but was stopped short when she saw Hao reappear next to Yoh.

"NO," she screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM."

Ignoring her Hao addressed Yoh. "That was really unexpected nii-san, but it looks like your all tired out now. Shame, I was actually having fun too. But I'll give you some points." He pointed to a spot on his cheek, which was dripping blood. "You managed to hit me which is itself an accomplishment. However your still a long ways away from being able to fight me seriously. If you must know I was using about one-sixth of my total furyoku."

Yoh had not choice but to stare up into his brothers face.

"Well then now that I've tested your strength it is time for me to go before I attract anymore trouble. Ah wait, I forgot something."

Turning around he quickly blunged his hand into Yoh's chest. Even though it was only his hand that had penetrated his body, Yoh still felt that he had been run through with a katana. Hao then bent down next to his brother who he had just mortally wounded. "Next time I'll be serious and kill you if you aren't able to put up more of a fight. I expect you to be a worthy opponent when the time comes, so until then." With that he snapped his figures and was gone.

* * *

The next few hours passed in and out of Yoh's mind. Most of the time he was unconscious but the times when he did open his eyes a little he saw a puffy eyed Anna sitting next to him keeping him company. On these rare occasions when he was awake he tried lifting his hand to her cheek as if to say not to worry so much about him. But she just shook her head and silent tears started to stream down her face. Seeing how much grief she was in when he did this he eventually gave up and just slept peacefully.

Sometime around midnight Yoh woke up all the way. He first noticed that his chest was tightly wrapped in something and that his nose stung slightly. Unable to move his body at all he instead lifted his head up a little and looked around. He saw that Anna had stayed by his side since he'd been wounded and that she had curled up in a ball on a chair next to him. Softly he called her name, "Anna."

She woke up suddenly and looked him in the eye.

"Hey," he said. "I'm not dead yet so don't look as though you just got back from my funeral." Yoh had been hoping to make her laugh at his stupid comment but instead she broke down and the next thing he knew she had her face buried in his heavily bandaged chest. Soon his bandages were soaked not just from dried blood but from her tears. He would have held onto her tightly, telling her that everything was going to be okay but that was not an option right now.

"Oh Y-Yoh for a while there I-I thought that you might have di-died."

"I'm not going to die, from something like this get a hold of yourself."

"But Yoh you almost did died. I think Hao was intending for you to be brought to the brink of death and come back stronger. If we hadn't been able to seal your wound quick enough you might have died from blood loss."

She finally stopped crying into his chest and looked up into his face. Both of her eyes were extremely blood shot and it looked as though she had been crying on and off ever since he had been injured. Even though she had stopped sobbing into his chest he still felt several of her tears falling onto his face. Though she looked as though she had suffered the worst mental break down of her life, he thought that she looked really beautiful when she was all worried about him.

"Hey Anna can you get me up into a sitting position. My body doesn't feel up for it right now."

"I'm just glad that your alive. Sure, give me a minute."

She grabbed under his arm pits and lifted him slowly up. She was amazed at how light he was, and was a bit worried that he had lost a lot of weight since he started training. After getting him up into a sitting position she propped several pillows behind him so he wouldn't fall backwards.

"Thanks," he said. I'm starting to feel better already."

"No your not, your just saying that to try to make me not worry as much."

Yoh had hoped that she wouldn't realize his meaning in that sentence but she was to clever for him. He looked over at her and thought that she looked worse then he did. Her hair was frizzy, she hadn't changed out of her black skirt that she always wore and he saw that it had dirt marks all over it. Not to mention her cheeks were extremely puffy and that her eyes were blood shot to the point that she looked like she had done some kind of drug.

"How does my nose look? It was broken during the fight."

"Your father snapped it back into place but its all black and blue. What about your wrist how does that feel."

Yoh had forgotten about that and realized that he couldn't feel his wrist. He looked down and saw that it had been put in a brace. So Hao had broken it. Yoh was surprised he was even able to hold Harusame with a broken wrist.

"Well, I can't feel it which I guess is a good thing because It would be just another thing that would be hurting."

He must have said the wrong thing because Anna started to cry again. This time she grabbed a hold of him and started sobbing into his shoulder. Slightly wincing at the pain that he felt when she grabbed a hold of him, he put his own head onto her shoulder and buried his face in her hair. Even though it was frizzy and messy it still smelled like it had on that park bench. 'God even when she's a wreck like this she's still so intoxicating.'

"Hey Anna I don't want to act like I'm not enjoying this or anything, but could you let go. I think my ribs are broken and it doesn't feel to great with you holding on to me this tightly." Instead of releasing him she relaxed her grip behind his back and continued to cry into his shoulder.

'Wow, how many buckets of tears has she shed since I've been like this. Probably best not to think about that actually," he thought.

After several minutes she let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Yoh promise me that you'll never leave me, ever."

"Anna what's with this all the sudden?"

"I was...just...so worried that you were going to leave me and well...I want you to stay by my side forever. Promise me you won't die."

"I promise that I won't die and that I won't ever leave your side. Their, feeling better yet."

"A little. At least your awake and I think that I've gotten rid of all my tears."

"Yeah and I think I need a towel now from all that crying you did on me."

She frowned at him at first but then laughed. Suddenly she felt really tired.

"I feel like going to sleep now Yoh. I haven't been this stressed out since you left for the shaman fight so I think I'm going to sleep in till around noon. Screw training, after what happened today I don't care what happens to the Asakura clan."

Knowing that she didn't really mean that. He was about to tell her good night expecting her to go to her own room but instead she leaned over and fell asleep in his lap. Yoh was to thrilled at what had just happened and decide that at the cost of him having to sit up to sleep he would continue to let her sleep in his lap. 'Big sacrifice,' he thought to himself.

He lightly started stroking her hair and saw that she had a smile on her face. 'Hopefully whatever she's dreaming about if has nothing to do with the events of today,' he told himself.

Yoh didn't sleep much that night. Mainly he took turns watching the stars from where he sat and watching Anna sleep.


	10. What are Friends for

**This was easily my favorite chapter to type so far. Also for those of you that haven't looked at my profile page I said that I will be trying to post two chapters every saturday. Well here is 10 and 11 will be up momentarily.**

* * *

After Yoh's confrontation with his brother he continued his training for the rest of the week. Finally at the last day of his stay in Izumo is father told him, Ren, and Horohoro, what their furyoku was. Yoh who had spent every minute of the past several days training had 820,000, higher then the other two. After Yoh's father told his about their furyoku he brought Yoh to his quarters and talked to him about several things.

"Now then Yoh. You almost have one million furyoku which is very close to Hao's. Even if you don't have as much as he does being able to seal the spirit is still an accomplishment. Now it is my understanding that you will be going back to Tokyo tomorrow."

Yoh nodded. "Yes, I feel that I can still train together with Ren and Horohoro and reach the one million by myself now."

"Thats not the only reason though is it for your going back to Tokyo?"

"Well, no. Me and Anna still haven't, well, confessed to each other yet. So I felt that going back home for a while would be a good opportunity to, you know."

"Its good that your doing this since you guys still haven't kissed or anything. But you'll need to get it over with quick. After this week ends Hao will come anytime to retrieve the spirit of the universe and we need you two there to help us."

"I know but, its just awkward somehow. Barely six months ago we hardly ever had many conversations between us and now I've got to somehow kiss her."

"You were planning to that night right, after dinner."

"Yeah and it seemed like the perfect opportunity, and I was prepared. But of course nii-san screwed it up. I'm starting to think that he planned it that way on purpose."

"That would seem like how he does things."

"Yeah."

They both sat their not sure what to say first. Finally Mikihisa broke the silence.

"You've become very strong Yoh, and you are worthy to become the next head of the house. I can't deny that I'm looking forward to when you take over the family. I will be able to retire."

"Your not even that old though."

"No, but I realize my limitations more now then I have before, particularly after that fight with Hao."

Yoh had no idea what to say to this so he got up. "Tomorrow I'll be leaving with everyone early in the morning. If something happens here let me know and we'll come back as soon as we can."

"Of course my son. I know that I can rely on you."

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next morning to see everyone from Yoh's party off.

"Remember," said Yoh's grandfather. "You and Anna have to have confessed your love to each other before you come back. Don't come back till have done that."

"For the last time grandfather we know," said an irritated Yoh. Yohmei had been badgering the two of them for the past three days non stop.

Yoh waved his hand to everyone that had gathered at the entrance before leaving.

"Ja ne."

With that he left the Asakura mansion and headed back to Izumo

On the train ride home everyone was to tired to talk and Ren and Horohoro had fallen asleep on each others shoulders. Yoh thought of taking a picture of them but knew that if they found out that he would be butchered.

Anna who was sleepy also and slightly leaning against him suddenly asked him, "Hey Yoh. Do you feel worried at all about leaving like this. Shouldn't we have stayed. Hao could attack anytime."

"That would seem like the smart thing but we're just going to have to trust to chance and hope that he doesn't attack until later. We still need to accomplish something and I think being back at home in Tokyo is going to help."

Yoh had thought about this a lot during his last days at the Asakura mansion. He knew that him and Anna both had to confess their love for each other but no opportunities presented themselves. What with both their constant training and being in close proximity to everyone they never had much of a chance to talk to each other. Then Yoh decided that if they went back to Tokyo they might lose the guys that were following them and finally be alone again. At least that is what he wished.

Anna frowned at him, knowing what he ment but not thinking that chances at home were going to be any better. Sighing at what she had to do eventually, she positioned her self in a more comfortable spot against him and continued to sleep.

* * *

After arriving back at in Tokyo Manta said that he should go check home and see if his parents were home. Ren and Horohoro both wanted to just go back to the inn and sleep. Yoh who just wanted everyone to leave told them to just go find a hotel for the night. They started arguing why they should when they had a place to stay. Pirika however took Yoh's meaning and dragged the two of them downtown to look for a hotel to stay for the night. Yoh would have sent Ryu home also but Anna said that he would be staying longer to keep cooking.

'OK well everyone is gone except Ryu so now all thats left is to get this over with,' thought Yoh. 'I know I'll ask her to watch the stars with me tonight and then confess, that should work.'

Arriving home the first thing Anna did was walk upstairs and crawl into bed for several hours. Yoh decide that this would be a good time to clean the house and get some training done while he was at it. Yoh told Ryu to start making dinner early that afternoon. He figured that the better the mood that Anna was in the better chance he would get at confessing, and maybe even being able to kiss her.

The house had a lot of dust and cobwebs in it. Yoh appreciated just how long it took to clean the inn when it was like this.

Finishing late in the afternoon he took a shower and came out of the bathroom drying his hair to see her just leaving her room.

"Why does the house look so much cleaner then when I went to bed," she asked with a frown on her face?

"I just thought that I should clean it and get a bit of training done at the same time. Seemed like a good means of preoccupying myself anyway," he thought this last part in his head.

"Well, you did a good job, and I didn't have to ask you either. You're finally learning what I want around here. Now if we could just get an advertisement going we could open this place as the osen that it was ment to be."

She walked downstairs leaving Yoh to continue drying his hair but he heard her stomping back upstairs. Knowing that whatever it was it couldn't be good he braced for impact.

She kicked open the door and looked at him with a smirk on her face. "OK Yoh what is going on. The house is spotless and Ryu has prepared my favorite thing for dinner. Somehow I think that this was all planned by you."

He knew that it was no use in arguing and just nodded his head.

"Well that was really thoughtful of you but I assume that you would like something from me as well."

"If it isn't to much to ask I'd like you to watch the stars with me tonight."

She blinked at him expecting more, and kinda hoping for more. "If thats it then its fine, I don't mind. But it will be after eleven since my late night shows start at nine."

"Thats find I can wait."

"OK then hurry up and get downstairs. I'm hungry and I'm not gonna wait for you while the food gets cold."

"Hai, Hai, I'll be down in a little while."

She left him their with the towel on his wet hair. 'Well, so far so good just as long as nothing interrupts us tonight it should be fine.'

* * *

After dinner Yoh went upstairs and listened to his music waiting for eleven o'clock to role around. He kept on going over different ways of saying that he loved her, each one sounding more sappy and pathetic than the last one. "I'm no good at this," he sighed. "I'm just gonna have to wing it or this is never gonna get done."

He was starting to get nervous as eleven got closer. Random things started to go through his mind. 'What if I say that I love her and she doesn't really love me back. No, No thats wrong I know she does. I can see it in her face when she looks at me sometimes and also....' He remembered how worried she was when Hao had stabbed him. 'No, she definitely does but as Ren says she has that damn wall around her that she doesn't like to let down.'

Eleven finally came and he got up and went down stairs. She was just turning off the T.V. when he walked in to the living room. Hearing him behind him she asked, "Ready then."

He replied with a weak smile. It felt like the bones in his jaw were malfunctioning.

Together they walked upstairs and this time went through his window since it had a better view of the stars. Yoh was always glad that they didn't live very close to the downtown part of Tokyo. Out here their weren't many houses so at night you were able to see the stars.

It was a cloudless night just like in Izumo and Yoh brought out one of his blankets and tossed it around the both of them. Anna muttered a word of thanks before looking up at the stars, It was really beautiful.

Yoh was starting to feel really nervous, way more nervous than he did in that park in Izumo. 'God I've already attempted this once and almost did it so why do I feel so nervous right now.'

Anna broke the silence and asked what it was that he wanted to say.

"You obviously didn't want me out here just to watch the stars with you, so spit it out. What do you want to tell me?"

'Oh god I'm not ready,'thought Yoh. 'This is just to much.'

"Yoh are you OK your starting to sweat a lot."

"Yeah, umm, I feel great."

"OK then what is it you want to tell me."

Anna knew what it would be but saw that he was extremely nervous. 'God what is he worried about, rejection. Thats about the furthest thing from my mind right now. Get this damn thing over with already.'

Yoh took a great swallow and turned to Anna.

"This isn't very easy for me to say so...." The word was right on the tip of his tongue when he lost it.

'What am I going to have to do help him along with this,' thought Anna. She sighed, 'Guess that I don't have any options I'll have to help him blunder through it.

She moved closer to him and and put an arm around his shoulder. 'If I'm honest with myself I want him to kiss me but he doesn't seem like he has the nerves. Besides I don't want to be the one to start the kiss, I'll just continue it.'

She now put her head on his shoulder and once again he felt that intoxicating smell of hers. 'Good god why must it be like this. I feel like I'm going to pass out anytime soon.'

At this moment with her head still on his shoulders she started run one hand through his hair. 'Well this is a turn of events,' she thought. 'Who would have guessed that our roles would reverse and that I would be trying to persuade him to do this. He really is pathetic. But I still love him for that.'

Continuing to run one hand through his hair she started to run her index finger along his right ear eventually bringing it over to his cheek and tracing a line down to his lips. 'Wow they were moist she thought. 'C'mon Yoh take the hint. I. Am. Ready!'

Yoh was to shocked now to respond. The fact that she was doing this hadn't registered with him yet. 'I was prepared to do this to her but now the tables have turned and now its me who's being taught. Wow I'm pathetic.'

'OK this is getting annoying,' Anna thought. 'Either he takes charge or I'm just gonna leave. I'll give him one more chance and thats it.'

With that she took her finger of his lips and started kissing him at the base of his neck. Slowly she moved up to his ear and started to kiss it playfully. Eventually bringing her kisses to his cheek she continued until she was kissing him several inches away from his lips.

Yoh felt that steam was about the pore out of his nostrils and ears at what she was doing. 'She's not going to be the one that kisses me is she? Yet she is the one that is taking charge all the sudden.'

When she got to the corner of his lips she stopped and brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "So what are you going to do now. We can continue or I can leave, your choice, but now its your turn to say what you wanted to so hurry up. I've already embarrassed myself passed the limit and you should be grateful that I didn't just slap you instead."

Something jolted in Yoh's brain all the sudden and the next thing that Anna knew was that he had grabbed both her shoulders and lowered her gently down onto the roof before throwing the blanket over the top of them. Yoh couldn't help but smile at how much of an idiot he had been earlier.

"So finally getting some nerves huh. Its about time," said Anna a little bit icily.

"Sorry for being such an idiot back their. I was just nervous that you would reject me."

"If what I just did was any indication of how I feel you should realize that that was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Yes, I realize that now and sorry for you having to resort to stuff like that. I understand if you would want to kill me right now."

Anna giggled which Yoh had not been expecting. "Don't worry to much about it. I think a part of me was enjoying that. It was fun watching you become more nervous as time passed."

"Thats mean Anna."

"Yes, but fun. So what do you want to say to me."

"That can wait for a minute I'm gonna have some payback."

With that he started tickling her.

"Stop that Yoh, thats not funny." She could hardly stop laughing.

"This is payback for embarrassing me earlier."

"Oh your so dumb."

"Yes, I know." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she smirked then paused. "Maybe one more for good measure."

He obliged.

Breaking a part he said, "Anna ever since that time that I met you in Osorezan I've always felt something for you. You are perfect in everything that you do."

She blushed at his compliment.

"I think that for a while though I never realized how much I appreciated your help with my training. If you never made me train so hard for the shaman fight I would have never gotten as far as I did, and for that I thank you." He kissed her again on the cheek. "But this is what I have wanted to say to you for a long time. Hao was correct though, I do put you above the Asakura clan and that is because I lo-"

"YOH-DONO. HERE YOU ARE. OH AND MISS ANNA IS WITH YOU. WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING, MAKING OUT?"

Amidamaru had stuck his head through the ceiling and popped up right next to them. It was obvious that he was drunk. His face was extremely red and he stank like beer.

Yoh however didn't care whether he was drunk or sober. All he wanted to do at that time was bring Amidamaru back to life one hundred times only so that he could kill him one hundred times. His brain was screaming bloody murder. Not once but twice had he now been interrupted when trying to confess. Did the Great Spirit hate him or something.

He looked over at Anna and saw that she had similar things going through her mind. She was so angry and embarrassed at what had happened that he could feel the heat coming off of her. It felt like she had her own spirit of fire.

"Amidamaru, this really isn't the best time so do you think you could LEAVE!"

"Yoh-dono that is rather rude of you. This also is my house and I have the to liberty move around it as I please."

Anna was now shaking with furry. Ripping the beads of her neck she screamed at Amidamaru. "THATS IT I'M BANISHING YOU FROM THIS REALM FOR SEVERAL DAYS."

Before Amidamaru could reply she wrapped her beads around his body and pulled tight until he exploded. Anna then stood up, grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around herself.

"Anna," said Yoh weakly.

"I'm going to bed, tonight is over. Part of this is your fault anyway for taking so long baka."

She crawled through his open window but not before she turned around and he saw a tear on her face by the light of the moon.

He sighed knowing that part of it _was_ his fault for taking to long.

'Great now what. It will take time to make up for this blunder.'

Yoh sat there for several hours watching the stars before finally getting up and going to bed

* * *

Neither Anna nor Yoh talked about the events that had happened in the morning. Both of them were either to embarrassed or to angry at what had happened. Yoh was getting bored at the constant silence that accompanied her and him whenever they were in the same room together and decided to go pay Ren and Horohoro a visit. They had called and left the address to the hotel that they were staying at.

So later that afternoon Yoh told Anna that he was going to go hang on with them. She just shrugged and went back to watching T.V.

The hotel that they were staying at was the most luxurious one in all of downtown Tokyo. Apparently as soon as Ren said that he was part of the Tao family they were let in to the best suite available. Yoh took the elevator up and arrived at their door. Knocking on the door it was immediately thrown up and he felt several pairs of hands grab ahold of him and drag him into the room. Throwing him down on the couch Ren and Horohoro both started asking questions franticly.

"So did you finally say that you loved her? How did she reply? Did you get slapped, or were you able to kiss her?"

It took several minutes for Yoh to calm them down saying that he hadn't, they were interrupted by Amidamaru.

"Wow you don't have very good luck do you Yoh," asked Ren.

"No, it doesn't seem I do. I'm starting to wonder if the Great Spirits aren't somehow doing this to me."

"But it is amazing that Anna would do those things to you. Just to make you less nervous," said Horohoro.

"Yeah, just be sure to not mention that around her. I'd be killed if she found out I was telling you these things."

"Understandable, but now that this is your second strike we think that its about time we help you."

"What do you guys know about romance? I always had the impression that neither of you knew what to do around the people that you loved."

Ren and Horohoro both blushed and muttered something about some magazine. Yoh however didn't care. He was open to suggestions from anybody.

"You should try to do something similar like that dinner that you two had while in Izumo. This time though it might be a good idea to get her something to go along with the dinner, you know, to show how much you appreciate her."

"I guess I could but where should I go."

"Tell you what," said Ren. "Since I'm practically royalty where ever I go and I have so much money I through it out on the street I'll pay for your dinners, and provide a limo for transportation."

"Wow Ren thanks but what about that present?"

"That has to be from you. And make sure that it comes from your heart otherwise it will be pointless. Now where would you like to go with her and when."

"I'm not sure."

"Well I know that there's that fancy French restaurant that you two could go to."

"I don't know if Anna likes French food."

"Oh don't worry about that. It may look like a French restaurant but everything on the menu is all Japanese."

"Wow Ren thanks a bunch."

"No problem. Think of this as me paying a long overdue debt."

With that Yoh thanked both of them and went back home to start planning there dinner the next day.

* * *

Anna still wasn't in much of a mood and it took Yoh several times to get her attention. Finally threatening to disconnect the T.V. she turned around slowly to stare at him.

"What," she snapped.

"Do you want go out to dinner tomorrow. I know of a place we can go and everything has been prepared."

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me whether we eat at home or out."

"So thats a yes then."

"I suppose. Just don't expect anything to happen. You screwed up last night." It was the first time she talked about what happened last night.

"I know thats why I want to make it up to you somehow."

"Well, you're gonna need a lot to make up for that blunder." She went back to watching T.V. leaving Yoh standing in the door way.

* * *

Making it back upstairs, Yoh flopped down on his futon and buried his face in his pillow. 'OK so she's going even though she doesn't seem to want to. Well, at least she is willing to forgive me for being an idiot. Now what am I going to get her though. Thats gonna be the hard part.'

He sat here for several minutes thinking of anything that she had ever wanted. He knew that if he got her satellite T.V. that she would be more than happy, but he thought that something like this should be in the form of a gift that you were going to remember for a long time.

Kneeing himself in the forehead he got up and decided to take a shower thinking that he might get a stroke of brilliance while showering. He stood their for a long time and soon the hot water ran out and he was being hit by cold water but he didn't seem to realize it. After several minutes of this he started to shiver and got out. 'Lot of good that did,' he thought.

Stepping out of the shower he tossed on a shirt and pulled on a new pair of jeans, but something fell out of the pockets. Bending down he saw that it was one of his dads credit cards. 'I thought I gave all of them back to him.' Then he realized that a small piece of paper had fallen out with it. Picking it up he unfolded and read a hastily scribbled message left by his father.

_I'm letting you keep one of my credit cards for when you return to Tokyo. I know that confessing can be hard, I know I had a lot of trouble with your mom, but I found out that getting her a present helps a lot. So I'm giving this to you on the off chance that you feel the need to show your appreciation for her. I'd make a suggestion but I think you should learn to find things out for yourself. Remember that we're all waiting for your return. Best of luck to the both of you._

_ Father_

Yoh stood there for several minutes rereading his fathers note over and over again. Yoh thought he finally realized what he wanted to get Anna now, and he was able to also. Course he had to choose the right one but he thought that it would be fun. His father didn't exactly specify how much he was allowed to spend so.... 'However much I think is best for her in other words,' Yoh thought. 'Of course I would need several millions of dollars since nothing's to good for her.'

He couldn't wait for tomorrow

* * *

Yoh got up extra early the next day wanting to leave the house quickly to go downtown to find what he needed. However Anna wasn't planning on letting him go that easily.

"I want you to do some things before you go do whatever it is you need to do."

"Ah c'mon Anna this is really important." He would have liked to say just how important it was but wanted this especially to be a surprise.

"I don't care you still need to get stronger so I wanted you to do several chores around the house and go for a forty kilometer run. Start working now and I might change my hair to the way you like it," she added.

Yoh didn't need to be told twice after that comment from her and went to work immediately. The chores took little time but the forty kilometer run was torture. "God my time in that book wasn't as tiring as this," he said after returning from his run.

Taking his shoes off he walked into the house. He didn't see Anna watching T.V. so he called her name.

"Anna are you here."

Faintly he heard her voice. "Hai I'm upstairs getting ready. If your done with everything you can go do whatever it is you want to do.

"OK I'll be back later to get you."

He walked back outside and thought, 'OK time for some shopping.'

* * *

Several hours later Yoh came back home but he wasn't carrying anything. Anna noticed this and decide to ask why he didn't have any bags.

"Yoh you went shopping apparently but you didn't buy anything. Why is that?"

"Oh I bought something Anna but you'll just have to wait to see what it is."

"Fine, whatever. How are we getting to this restaurant anyway? I don't want Ryu to drive us again."

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff. I've gotten a limo for us so everything is fine."

"What, a limo how did you afford that?"

"Well, actually, Ren let me borrow it. He said that he still owed me a favor, even though I'm not sure what that favor is."

"So this is all thanks to Ren and you didn't decide anything yourself."

Yoh didn't want admit that the limo and dinner were being payed for by Ren. If he had found his dads credit card earlier he would have just used that. Instead he just shook his head and went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Several minutes later he was back in his dads silk kimono and looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was the usual, messy and spiky but Anna liked it that way so he left it like that. Doing one more check of himself in the mirror he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his futon and reached under it and brought out a small box that was wrapped in golden paper. He stared at it for a moment before putting it back under his futon.

Anna was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. She was once again in that black skirt that he had bought for her last week. He was glad that she had made her hair wavy once more and stood on the stairs watching her for a little bit. Tarring his gaze away from her he walked down and held out his hand to her. She took it rather reluctantly and they walked out of the house together.

The limo was already waiting for them in front of their house. However instead of a driver waiting to great them, Ren was leaning against the car with a chauffeur suit on.

"Err Ren what are you doing here," asked Yoh?

"Well, your original driver couldn't make it so I got stuck doing this."

Anna was pissed that she had Ren for a driver. 'Great he's probably going to be more annoying then Ryu.'

However several minutes into their ride to the restaurant Ren hadn't said anything and Anna was grateful that he wasn't bothering them.

Arriving at the restaurant Anna was surprised that it even looked more fantastic than the one in Izumo. 'Well, I guess Ren knows fancy places. Can't say the same thing for a certain someone,' she thought looking over at Yoh who also was starring out the window complete disbelief on his face.

"OK were here. I'll be waiting around the corner for you guys when your done," said Ren speaking up for the first time.

"Thanks Ren for doing this for us." Ren grunted in return to say he didn't have much choice.

"Well, then Anna should we go."

She frowned at him and just shrugged. Smiling slightly Yoh took her hand and walked her into to French restaurant with him.

* * *

Fantastic didn't really describe the restaurant. Compared to this one the one in Izumo looked like fast food. Diamond chandeliers hung over every table and silk was draped over every chandelier. The tables were made of mahogany wood, and the chairs were made of birch. Many medieval paintings adorned the walls showing famous kings and queens from France and several other parts of Europe. One of them even showed the legendary Joan of Arc.

While Anna continued to stare all around the restaurant Yoh walked up to the podium and said, "Table for two under the reservation of Tao Ren I believe."

"Ah yes mister Ren did mention something about having some friends of his coming here to eat. I shall let the chefs know that you are here. Now then if you will follow me I shall show you to your table."

He walked off and Yoh followed him with Anna right behind them. 'I have to admit this a really fancy restaurant,' thought Anna. 'Now lets see what happens though.'

When their waiter showed them to their table he apologized and said that he had to run off but that he would send somebody to take their order momentarily. Both of them stood their for a minute looking at each other. Then Yoh walked over to Anna and pulled her seat out indicating for her to sit down.

'Well, he's being thoughtful at least. But that is only going to get him so far.' Thanking him she sat down and they both started looking over their menu's.

'At least only the decor is French,' she thought as she choose her item on the menu.

Neither of them talked to each other while they were waiting for their food. Yoh didn't like this silence and decide to break the ice.

Leaning across the table to look her in the eyes he said is a soft voice, "Anna I am very sorry that I was being such an idiot, and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Can you forgive me?"

Anna continued to stare out the window not paying any attention to what he was saying.

Yoh however didn't give up. He wanted to save the present for later so instead he got up out of his chair, walked a few steps over to her and gave her a brisk kiss on the cheek. Anna flinched slightly at that but continued to stare out the window attempting to ignore him but not doing it very discreetly owing to the fact that she had started to blush.

Turning around she raised one eyebrow at him and asked, "Is that it then?"

"Well, part of it. I would have kissed you longer and possibly on the lips if we weren't in a restaurant but you would have slapped me, probably. Also I have something I want to give you but that can wait till later."

She eyed him slightly wondering what he could have gotten her. It really was impossible for her to stay angry at him. He was just to caring for her to be mad at him.

"Oh all right I forgive you. But you better not be pathetic like that ever again otherwise I will hit you instead."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

Dinner came shortly after that and they both ate slowly through it talking to each other instead. Yoh was very happy that they were back on speaking terms and it seemed that Anna was also glad for it.

* * *

They both declined on the desert and left rather hurriedly after that. Yoh wanted to get back home as quickly as possible since what came next was the important part.

Ren asked them if they wanted to go any where and Yoh said that he could take them home. Anna had been expecting Yoh to want to go somewhere but just resigned to let him do what he wanted to do. Ren shrugged at him and said that he was glad that they didn't want to. He wanted to get back to the hotel and see Pirika.

Ren dropped them off at the front door and speed off a little fast. 'Wow looks like he's in a rush,"'thought Yoh. 'Must be going well with Pirika now. Surprised Horohoro allows that but then he's got no choice really.'

Yoh let himself in the house and took his shoes off. Anna followed him with a frown on her face. 'OK what is he up to. Why did he come home? Its not like this is exactly the most romantic place on earth.'

As she thought that Yoh turned around toward her and said, "I've got something that I want to show you and I thought that It would be best if we didn't have Ren with us. I want you to change into something more comfortable. Were going to be going for a little walk you see."

Anna looked at him for a moment and just decided to ignore what he had told her to do. 'Well, he's planned this part obviously so I'll just let him run with it.'

As Anna went to her room to change Yoh went to his own room also and changed into a pair of jeans and tossed a sweatshirt over his head. With that he walked over to his futon and pulled the small package out from under it. 'OK here goes,' he thought. Putting it in his pocket he walked out of his room to see her leaning against the wall waiting for him.

She had changed into simple jeans and her own fluffy sweatshirt. Yoh who rarely saw her in jeans thought that she looked cute in them, almost tomboyish he thought.

"So where are we going, and how far is it?"

"Not terribly far. There is just something happening tonight that I thought you might like to watch with me. There is a hill not far from here where we would have a very good view of it. Its closed to a kilometer away, or so."

"Uh huh, a kilometer or so. OK then you're gonna carry me."

"What, Anna do I have to. A kilometer isn't that bad."

"Your the man, now carry me or I don't go."

"Hai, Hai."

With that he picked her up in his arms and carried her with her head resting on his shoulders. Anna who had just thought of this idea was rather happy that he had agreed to it. She secretly was enjoying being held like this by him and had a suspicion that he didn't mind it at all either. Although she also thought of this as slight payback for embarrassing her two nights ago. 'This seems like more of a reward for him though then anything. I should really have slapped him but I think I'm getting soft, or something.'

* * *

It took a little over thirty minutes to get to the hill that Yoh had described. Anna looked up and saw that he was right. It was perfect. It had a big oak tree which was in the middle of the hill. Far away you could see the lights from downtown Tokyo but from where they stood she could see where there neighbor hood was. It wasn't a bad place at all she thought.

Yoh now let her down next to the oak tree and sat beside her. It was going to happen he told himself. If it doesn't then there was no point in coming here at all.

"Yoh why are we here anyway? I thought that you wanted to show me something?"

"I do but it isn't quite the right time for it yet."

"Well, let me know when it is."

With that she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulders. He started to stroke her hair which he was thankful was still wavy. Looking up at the dark sky he could see that the moon was coming out from behind the clouds. 'Good,' he thought. 'A little moon light would set the whole thing right.'

Continuing to stroke her hair he looked over at her face and saw that she was watching him. Letting his hand fall from her hair to her shoulder he pulled her in next to him and kept on looking up at the sky waiting for it to happen.

She was glad that she had brought a jacket, even though being this close to him was warming anyway. Whatever was going to happen she was excited for it along with what would happen afterwards. Suddenly Yoh nudged her slightly in the side and pointed up at the sky. Raising her head up to the sky her mouth opened wide with a gasp.

Shooting stars were falling from the sky and with the moon light and hardly any clouds to be seen the stars could be clearly seen. Mouth still hanging open she looked over at Yoh and saw that he was smiling at her.

"Well, what do you think? Bit romantic isn't it."

She just nodded and went back to watching the sky. It was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Yoh however knew that right now was the moment he had been waiting for. Taking the small package out of his pocket he held it in his hand for several seconds before turning to Anna.

"Anna this is about as good an opportunity that is ever going to present itself so here it goes."

Before she was able to respond he slipped one arm around her waist and brought the other one up to rest right bellow her chin. She didn't protest but continued to look back into his chocolate eyes waiting for whatever was coming. Yoh was feeling slightly nervous but not nearly as bad as he had on that roof two nights ago. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought.

Moving his forehead so that it was resting right on top of hers he said in a quite voice, "Anna I love you more than all the stars that are falling from the sky right now."

Quickly before she could respond he brushed his lips against her own and the next thing he knew they were both on the ground arms wrapped tightly around each other.

He was surprised that she had responded with such enthusiasm, and extremely happy that she had responded with her own kiss to his lips, except this time it was much longer and deeper. Savoring the moment while they kissed under the oak tree he looked up and saw that the stars were still falling. 'That went well,' he thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

It took several minutes for Yoh to be able to get a word in edge wise, she didn't seem to want to let go of him. Finally after his seventh protest she finally let go and got up.

"What, aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"More than I ever have actually. But I got something else for you."

"What the kiss wasn't the present?"

"No, that can happen anytime. I wanted to get you something that you would remember for a long time."

"Then what is it." Yoh almost laughed, she sounded like a child wanting a new toy.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out."

"Oh Yoh your so mean."

She closed her eyes rather reluctantly and held out her hand. Yoh then opened up his hand which had held the small package. Deciding it would be best to let her open it he simultaneously put it in her hand as he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back rather half heartedly wanting to find out what the present was.

Opening her eyes she looked down at what was in her hand and almost dropped it in surprise.

"Yoh did you-"

"Open it," he said simply.

With trembling fingers she tore off the package and opened it slowly. Inside was a small golden ring that had three diamonds set along it. She was to shocked to speak.

"Thats not all it has, look at the engraving on the inside."

Still to shocked to reply she simply turned it over and looked on the inside of it. The word Anna had been carved into the design of it.

Even though she still hadn't regained the ability to speak she quickly put it on her finger and responded to his present by kissing him passionately on the lips. Even though Yoh had never tasted wine or any type of alcohol he thought that this is surely what it must be like. Running his hand through her hair they both fell back to the earth together arms wrapped around each other in an embrace.

* * *

Neither of them remembered the events that followed after he gave her the ring that night. It was close to morning though when they decide to head home. They were both shivering because of the dew that had settled on the grass later that night and both their clothes were wet.

Back home Ryu was already waiting for there return. He didn't ask where they had been but just responded when Anna said that they were hungry. Anna was just thinking that she needed a quick shower to wake up when Yoh grabbed her wrist.

"Oh Yoh c'mon thats enough for one night. My lips are going to get chapped."

He felt like laughing but held it back. "No thats not what I wanted to say to you. All last night though you never said that you loved me even though I said I did."

"What do you mean exactly? Isn't it obvious that I do to."

"Well, yes but you've never actually said it. If you don't then we might not be able to seal the spirit of the universe."

She blinked at him. "Is that what that entire thing was about. Saying you love me just so we could see the spirit of the universe."

"Sometimes you really are stubborn you know. I wasn't even thinking about that until now. It should be obvious to you that everything last night was genuine."

"Do I have to do this," she asked weakly?

"I did so now its your turn."

He left and walked to his room to take his own shower leaving her in the hallway. She now appreciated how hard it had been for him to say something like that.


	11. Challenging Commitment

**(Refer to chapter 10 for most info) Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others. I was over at a friends house when typed most of this and he fell asleep early and I was up till four working on it until i called it quits and said close enough.**

* * *

Anna was starting to respect what Yoh went through to say that he loved her and she had to admit, it was hard. A day passed since that night on the hill and she had tried several times to tell him that she loved him also but every time she tried something happened to her throat and she made a gurgling noise instead of talking. Each of these times Yoh just sat their laughing at her which she didn't really appreciate.

"See its a lot harder then it looks. Try to come up with a good place to confess to me instead of doing it in the living room or in the kitchen."

"You mean ask a friend for help since I can't do it by myself."

He knew what she was getting at but decided that it didn't matter much. Sure the dinner had all been Ren's idea but he had chosen the spot on the hill during the meteor shower. He was glad to see however that everywhere she went she also had the ring on her finger. When he first bought it he was unsure whether she would wear it in public but it seemed that she didn't care what people said about her anymore. When everyone came over the next day and asked where she had gotten it she simply said that Yoh had gotten it for her as a present. It was really more like a wedding present but since that was still several years down the road she considered it just a present.

Yoh brought himself back to earth and addressed her problem. "If asking a friend helps you get ideas then go for it."

She didn't really want to ask for help for something like this but it seemed that she was left with no other choice. The only person that she knew of that could help her was Pirika since she was still in Tokyo. She might have asked help from Tamao but didn't think she would give her any advice that would help, more like hinder.

* * *

So later in the afternoon Anna told Yoh that she was going out for a little while. Yoh just raised a hand to say he acknowledged it and went back to his training.

Arriving at the hotel she took the elevator up to the floor that Pirika was staying in with Ren and Horohoro. Anna had no idea how she could stand the two together. They must be fighting almost ever minute. And she was correct too. When she got closer to the door she heard shouts and fighting coming from inside. Several minutes later Pirika came out into the hall with her face blushing and shaking with anger.

"Horohoro being stubborn about you and Ren again," smirked Anna.

"Yeah nothing I do or tell him convinces him that Ren actually loves me. He is so thick headed. But anyway you wanted to get some advice on romance is what you said on the phone right."

"Hai"

"Well, I would rather not stay here and listen to them fighting non-stop. I know of a little coffee shop that we can talk at and not be bothered."

"Sounds great, how far it is?"

"Couple blocks over, I think."

Anna sighed knowing that with Pirika's memory it was bound to be several kilometers away. Wishing slightly that she had Yoh with her so that he could carry her the two of them took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the hotel.

* * *

It turned out that the coffee shop was only several blocks away which Anna was thankful for. She never fully realized how many guys would have killed to have a woman like her. She hardly ever walked by herself and least of all in downtown Tokyo and she thought she understood why. Every time she passed a corner where guys where standing they would whistle at her and comment on her body. 'If Yoh was here,' she thought. 'They would be whistling through about three teeth.'

Immensely glad that they reached the coffee shop she flopped herself down on the closest chair and rested her head on her hand.

"You've never really realized how beautiful you are until just now, didn't you Anna," asked Pirika.

Anna was surprised that she had realized all the guys admiring her. And no, she never really thought of herself as beautiful. She thought that only Yoh saw her like that but now seeing what happened when she didn't have him with her she saw how many guys would have liked to be with her. It made her slightly scared about ever being away from him.

"No, I never really have, but its something that I never cared about in the first place."

"Well, you should, since you are a woman."

"Hmph, is that all women are good for, attracting guys."

"No of course not. They have many other purposes. Course compared to your duties as the wife of Yoh no other woman really compares."

Anna was starting to regret that she had ever asked for help from Pirika.

"Anyway do you know of anything that would make it easier for me to say that I love him."

"What he did for you is going to be hard to top. That ring of yours, he put a lot of time into choosing it and the engraving of your name on it."

"Don't remind me. The fact that he did this for me makes me want to do something even better for him. But what he did was just so...perfect that I don't have any idea what I should do for him."

"You could always get him something also. Something that would mean a lot to him."

"Like what?"

"Thats something you have to find out for yourself, and the way you present it to him is also important."

"Like how he kissed me and put the ring in my hand at the same time."

"Something like that."

Anna frowned thinking what Yoh would like. She immediately thought of a new Soul Bob CD but thought that it should be more memorable.

"Well thanks Pirika I think I've got a general idea of what I want to get him."

"Glad to be of help."

Anna was about the get up and leave but turned to Pirika. "Can you walk back with me. I don't feel to comfortable walking by myself anymore."

"Sure if it makes you feel better."

* * *

Leaving the coffee shop they both walked back to Anna's house where she waved by to Pirika and let herself in. It was utter chaos. Since the girls where gone all the guys had once again come over. Ren and Horohoro were seated at the kitchen table and where having an eating contest. Whoever puked first from the hotdogs lost. Anna was stunned to see that both of them had already puked at least once but they were so stubborn they kept on going.

Amidamaru had several of his spirit friends seated on the couch next to him and they were all drunk.

"Hey Anna so good to see you. We decided to throw a bit of a party if that was OK with you," said Amidamaru through a slurred voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING. ALL OF YOU OUT," she screamed.

Ren and Horohoro didn't need to be told twice. With bits of hotdogs all over the front of them they ran out of the house as fast as they could. Amidamaru's friends who had never seen an angry Anna before continued to sit on the couch on the couch and talking. Which resulted in several of them being banished.

Anna however left Amidamaru alone and now rounded on him.

"Where is Ryu and my idiot fiance?"

Amidamaru shrunk under her stare but answered anyway, "I believe Ryu is cleaning out the bathrooms right now. I haven't seen Yoh-dono in a while though."

Infuriated by what had happened while she was away she stomped upstairs to Yoh's bedroom and flung the door open. She couldn't believe it, he was sleeping. He was curled up in a ball under his blankets and sleeping soundly. Walking over to him slowly she was about to slap him but thought of something better. Strolling over to his bathroom she grabbed his cup where he kept his tooth brush and filled it to the top with hot water. Walking back over to him she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Wake up my idiotic fiance." With that she tossed the burning hot water on his face which woke him up immediately.

"Ow what the hell." He looked over at Anna and saw that she had the cup in her hands. "Why did you do that for?"

"Do you have any idea what was going on downstairs?"

"A party, yeah I know."

"Did you get my permission to have everyone over including Amidamaru's drinking friends,' she said in a dangerous voice.

Yoh didn't know that Amidamaru's friends had come also and could see why she was so mad at him.

"No I didn't," he said in a quite voice.

"And while your were sleeping Ren and Horohoro had an eating contest and now their is puke all around the kitchen table. Guess who gets to clean it up."

"Me of course," he said in a dull voice.

"Of course you, I wouldn't go anywhere near that. Now then."

She picked him up by the collar and tossed him into a sitting position. He was surprised at how strong she was when she was angry.

"If you ever do something like without my permission again I assure you that you won't live to see your eighteenth birthday."

Quickly slapping him in the side of the head which sent him flying to the ground she stormed off to her own room.

Yoh was left in a pile of blankets and his own dirty clothes thinking about how badly he screwed up.

* * *

Anna was so mad at him that she stayed in he room a good portion of the rest of the day. And here she had been thinking of getting him something special and she thought she knew what now. Something would be just as thoughtful as the ring that he had given her. Now though she was to angry and just wanted to slap him a few more times.

Yoh meanwhile was cleaning up downstairs. Beer cans littered the living room and it took him a long time to disinfect the kitchen. After many hours of work he finally got the kitchen smelling normal again. Looking at the clock he saw that it was seven. 'Well late dinner is better then no dinner,' he thought.

It took him a while to find Ryu, he was still scrubbing the bathroom which looked as though Ren and Horohoro had both used it. Telling him that the kitchen was clean and that he should go make dinner Yoh continued scrubbing the bathroom in his place.

Calling it good after forty-five minutes he walked to the kitchen and saw that Anna was already seated their. She didn't look up or acknowledge that he was standing there and just continued to eat.

Frowning at her attitude toward him but understanding it nonetheless Yoh grabbed himself a plate and sat down at the opposite end of the table knowing that she wouldn't want him to sit next to her. Shortly after he sat down she stood up thanked Ryu for the meal and walked back upstairs to her room.

* * *

Anna was still angry at how stupid he could be sometimes. 'God, and I was planning on spending some time with him tonight.' She sighed and crawled into bed knowing that it would be to hard to sleep at this time of night but not knowing what else to do. It was at this point that she saw that she still had the ring around her finger. Since he gave it her she hadn't taken it off even when she showered that morning. Admiring it from different angels she had to admit that he had outdone himself. Even so though letting people just barge into their house while he slept was unacceptable. 'Baka,' she thought before she rolled over and tried to sleep.

Yoh was laying on his futon half undressed staring at the ceiling. 'OK so once again I did something that angered her and I've got to apologize someway. But god am I getting sick of having to apologize to her every time I anger her in any way.'

Yoh felt like he sat there for several hours just staring at the ceiling. Looking over at his clock he saw that is was ten past midnight. Unable to sleep he decided to go for a walk. Tossing on a shirt and sweatshirt he walked downstairs and opened the front door quietly and walked outside.

However, Anna who had also been unable to sleep heard him open and close the front door and jumped out of her bed and looked out her window. She thought that it was suspicious that he was leaving in the dead of night and that he had tried to do it was quietly as possible. Frightening thoughts suddenly went through her head. 'Oh god what if I finally pushed him over the edge by yelling at him and now he's left, or worse,' she thought. 'He's going to find another woman.' Her thoughts went immediately to Tamao and anger flamed at that thought.

Running to her closet she quickly tossed some clothes over her pajamas and walked downstairs to the front door. Opening it as quietly as possible she peered out and didn't see any sign of him. Tip toeing outside she quickly closed the front door and walked out into the lane and looked up and down the street. She could just barely see the back of him as he turned a corner several blocks down.

For the first time in Anna's life she ran as fast as she could after Yoh. Panting heavily as she reached the corner that Yoh had gone around she peered around the corner and saw that he was headed in the direction of that hill they had been at last night. 'So he's just worried then. Thats a relief.' She turned to go back home but something held her back. 'I should probably say that I'm sorry for yelling at,' she thought.

Walking slower now but still keeping an eye on his back she followed him to the hill that she would always remember.

* * *

Yoh stood next to the oak tree looking out towards downtown Tokyo. The day was so much different than last night. The clouds were out so the stars and the moon were both hidden. Sitting down in the grass that was already getting damp he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

'It feels good siting here. And I wont getting many opportunities like this for a while.' Shifting his position against the tree he now laid down in the grass and looked up at the big oak tree. Closing his eyes he said without looking around, "How long are you going to stand their for."

Anna was standing a few yards away from where he was laying. She was surprised that he could feel her presence from were she was standing.

"Yoh I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm to blame also for what happened. Now stop worrying about stupid things and come over here."

Glad that there was understanding between the two she sat down next to him with her back against the tree.

"I still feel like I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were still tired from last night, right?"

"Yes, but I still let the party go out of hand."

"Why did you throw a party anyway," she asked this as she frowned.

"Oh that....well.....somehow Amidamaru had found out that we kissed and he spread the news. Ren and Horohoro came over shortly after and Amidamaru called some of his drinking buddies over to celebrate with him."

Anna wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry so she just kept silent.

"Do you think I'm beautiful," she asked suddenly?

"What, where is this coming from. Of course I do."

"What about other....people do they think the same thing you do?"

"I've already told you what Ren told me, yes."

"What would you say if you knew other guys were checking me out?"

"I'd have to oversoul with Amidamaru and kill them probably, why?"

Anna told him about her and Pirika going to the coffee shop and her being admired by several guys who's language wasn't all to friendly.

Yoh was beside himself in anger at each word she said and was about to stand up when she pulled him back down.

'Calm down Yoh. I can handle myself if it comes to that. I probably make most of them piss themselves if they every saw me angry. But I still feel better when your around."

"I don't want you going to that part of Tokyo anymore unless I'm with you."

"Thats why I never realized it before since you are usually with me whenever I go shopping."

Yoh sighed, "Are you surprised that other guys find you attractive?"

"Well, yes. I only ever thought that you felt that way about me."

"Silly, I've seen it myself several times. Other guys giving me looks that say that I'm to lucky for my own good."

"Hmph, if they only knew the training that came with being my fiance then they'd think twice before doing anything."

"And yet I survived it all and here we are."

"Yeah." Her head slipped onto his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Hey Yoh."

"Hmmm."

"I feel like I should get you something like what you got me."

"You mean the ring."

"Hai."

"You don't have to. I already know how you feel and all."

"But I feel like you deserve it after everything that you've done to please me."

He sighed. "Look the ring makes sense since it is your wedding ring, or most likely. You don't have to get me anything."

"To bad, because I've already made plans to get it."

It was his turn to act like a kid.

"You did, what is it. Is it the new Soul Bob CD."

"Like you made me wait, now it is your turn to wait.

"Should have expected that, I guess."

They both sat their in silence gazing off towards downtown Tokyo. Slowly Yoh brought his arm around her and pulled her into a small hug. She would have liked to continue were they left off last night but knew that she had a job to do also.

"Hey Yoh I want to tell you something."

Yoh looked over at her and saw that she was looking very sincerely at him. 'Here it comes. But something doesn't seem right.'

"Yoh I-I-I've always thought that you were an important person to me but never realized how much until recently and well...."

Yoh decided to give her a few minutes to regain her words. He knew that she deserved that much since she had given him plenty of leeway when he was confessing. However after several times of her opening and closing her mouth he decided to speak up.

"Anna If you don't feel like you can do it right now then that is OK. I can wait."

"But we can't wait. It needs to be done soon and I don't want to be the one screws it up because I got all tongue tied."

"If your getting tongue tied then that means that it isn't the perfect time yet, is it?"

"But how will I know when the time is perfect."

"The opportunity will present itself soon. Now lets go back home. I'm starting to shiver and staying here to long isn't a good idea because...of....well....yeah"

She knew that he was referring to last night but ignored it, she knew why they couldn't stay there.

"OK then." She stood up and started to walk home when she turned around and said, "Race you back home. If you win I'll cook for once tomorrow."

Yoh smirked at her before he said, "Your on."

Turns out she let him win more or less.

* * *

Even though Anna rarely cooked she was still good at it. The scrambled eggs and bacon tasted little different then when Ryu cooked it. Yoh was just finishing up his eggs when he heard a knock on the door. 'Must be Ryu with the morning newspaper and groceries.' Getting up he told Anna to stay put and that he would get it.

He was most surprised to see not only Ryu but his father who looked as though he had crawled there. Both of his eyes were almost swollen shut. He had several nasty cuts along his face and arms and it looked as though his right arm was broken.

"Otou-san what the hell happened."

"Hao he's done waiting and came to the mansion last night. I barely managed to get away with my life."

"What about oka-san, what happened to her."

"She's fine, but scared. Hao is holding everyone else at the mansion until you come back."

"Well, then we need to leave right now."

Running out of the room Yoh told Ryu to call Ren and Horohoro to tell them to get over here.

Several hours later both Ren and Horohoro were over with both of their medians for their over souls with them.

"Yoh are we leaving?"

"Yeah give me a minute I've got to get something out of my room."

Running upstairs to his room he ran to his closet and grabbed Harusame and Futsu-no-Mitama. Turning around he saw that Anna was leaning against the door watching him.

"You do realize that this is a trap right."

This honestly didn't cross Yoh's mind but now that he thought about it made sense.

"Probably, but I can't just sit here and do nothing about it. This was going to happen eventually and its best to get it over with now."

"Just don't do anything stupid. Remember your promise to me."

"Yeah to not die."

She frowned at him. His face was expressionless and she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Just make sure that you come home with me, OK."

"No problem Anna. I still haven't heard you say it yet, so I'm not dying until then."

Together they both left and arrived downstairs and saw that Manta had also showed up.

"So Hao is finally moving."

"Yeah and its our job to stop him," said Yoh. Then he turned to his father.

"Has Hao found out the location of the spirit of the universe?"

"No, he hasn't. Only the current head of the Asakura house, me, knows where the spirit is kept. It changes with each new head. When I refused to tell Hao he almost killed me in his anger. I've never seen him lose his composure so badly before."

Yoh nodded at him and was about to ask another question when Ren interrupted.

"Enough talk, lets not stay put any longer. Time to kick Hao's ass."

* * *

When they arrived in Izumo must have the city was in an uproar. News had spread fast about what was going on at the Asakura mansion and many rumors circulated about terrorism.

Yoh could see smoke rising from the mansion far away and was starting to feel nervous. Would the training that he had gone through be enough to defeat his brother? In reality he hadn't done much training at home, constantly worrying about him and Anna.

After a hasty drive to the Asakura mansion Yoh found himself outside the front gates. The wooden gates had been broken and tossed to the side. Several scorch marks lined the path at the entrance and Yoh thought he saw several unmistakable signs of blood.

They all walked nervously in looking all around for any sign of movement. Several of the many houses that the mansion held were burning freely. Yoh was sad to see that a good part of the garden had been burned also.

"Quite a warming sight isn't it nii-san."

Turning around quickly Yoh saw his brother Hao sitting on top of one of the few houses that hadn't been burned.

"I don't appreciate what you've done to this place nii-san."

"I think it looks more homely, but to each his own."

Jumping down from where he sat he landed a few feet away from Yoh and walked up to him. Whispering quietly he said, "Lets see how much you've improved since we last fought, nii-san."


	12. Past the Brink

**Okay well sorry that I was only able to get one chapter done this week when I promised two. I had a lot of school work pilled on me in prep for finals. Also this one took me time because of the fighting that takes place throughout the chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get chapter 13 worked on at all since this week is finals and I'll be studying like crazy. Though if I do expect it out saturday or sunday**

* * *

Yoh blinked several times before he realized that his brother had started moving. Several shouts came from somewhere to his left which alerted him to his situation. His body started to react but not quick enough to dodge the hit to his ribs. Doubling up slightly he quickly gained control of the pain and responded to his brother's attack by unsheathing Harusame and fusing Amidamaru into it.

Hao had disappeared again but Yoh was able to follow his movements quite easily now. Sliding his right foot to the side he brought Harusame up to the side of his face and blocked Hao's attack. Hao jumped back several feet and now addressed his brother.

"The speed I was just moving at is greater to what you have fought before. I'm glad that you can read my movements now but that won't last forever. Though you may make me start to sweat before I finish this."

"Nii-san can't we just talk about this. I would rather not fight you."

Hao ignored him and walked slowly toward Yoh. He put one foot in front of the other until, with his left foot in mid air he pushed off with his right and flew to the right. Yoh mimicked his movements and flew to the right along side of him.

Deciding where his brother would land he slashed the air ripping apart the space where Hao had just landed.

Hao had not been expecting his brother to have developed not just speed and power but a mind that was able to plan something like this. 'Must be the blood of Kira in him,' he thought.

The power of the wind hit him like a shotgun and sent him into a partially burnt down house.

Yoh stood watching as boards crashed down on top of his brother. He knew that that was hardly anything to Hao and waited patiently for him to get back up.

Anna who was watching this entire thing unfold was amazed at how much of a difference had come over Yoh. She was almost able to feel the strength that was flowing through him from where she stood. Some of it was because of her training but anther part was because it seemed like it was, just flowing off of him. He had sent his brother flying so effortlessly when barely a week ago he had hardly succeeded in hitting him. Now though Hao was in a pile of wood and Yoh was standing waiting for him to get back up. The positions had shifted massively. She suddenly felt that he could really win this.

"Nii-san how long are you going to lay in there. I know that you probably didn't even feel that," said Yoh.

After these words their was a slight sifting in the rubble and then Hao stood up brushing some dust off of his jeans.

"Yeah your right nii-san that didn't hurt at all. Though I must say I am surprised that you were able to read that far ahead in the battle while moving at that speed."

"Its something that just came to me. I've got no means of explaining it."

"I know, but it isn't my place to explain it to you. So lets just continuing then."

Yoh sighed and responded by taking the Futsu-no-Mitana out of his pocket and created his spirit of the sword over soul.

"Getting more serious then. Guess I will to."

Hao reached under his cloak and brought out another katana that had been hidden away in his cloak. Yoh was surprised at this.

"I didn't know you knew how to use two swords nii-san," exclaimed Yoh.

"Its something that I just recently got accustomed to. People always say that two swords are better than one. And their right, if you know how to use them."

Hao rushed Yoh holding one katana backhanded and the other one out in front of him. Swinging to the left with the katana that he was using backhanded he caught Yoh slightly of guard. Yoh managed to dodge the first attack but had to block the other one as Hao's blow came crashing down on top of him. The force of Hao's attack cracked the cement that they were standing and created a small crater that they were now standing in.

Yoh felt that his arms were about to give from holding back the attack and kicked Hao quickly in the chest sending him skidding back several feet. Yoh jumped back several feet until he was out of the crater. Panting slightly he looked up and saw that his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Wha-," he thought but then he felt a sharp pain in his kidney's.

Hao had moved quickly behind him and had driven both hilts of his katana into Yoh's sides.

Yoh fell to his knees and felt bile coming up his throat. Willing himself not to vomit he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and faced his brother.

"That was unexpected of you nii-san. A cheap trick like that isn't at all what I would have expected from you."

"This is a fight and any rules go. Including threatening other people," his eyes glanced over the Anna and the rest as he said this.

Hatred suddenly surged into Yoh, but he quickly calmed himself. 'He's just trying to provoke me into attacking wildly.'

Taking a deep breath he turned to his brother. "I thought that I already said that I wouldn't let you provoke me."

"Can't blame me for try though," smiled Hao.

Yoh shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Well, c'mon nii-san," said Hao. "We've still got a ways to go."

Hao charged Yoh twirling both katanas in his hands like a windmill. To everyone they looked like a blur, except for Yoh. To him it looked like they were moving in slow motion. Blocking one of his brothers katanas he quickly grabbed his wrist which held the other, twisted it, and with the momentum he gained elbowed him in the chest and flipped him over his back.

Hao quickly flipped over in mid air and put his palm on the ground preventing him from sliding away from Yoh. Disappearing again he reappeared to Yoh's left and thrust both katanas at Yoh's side. Yoh blocked both with his oversoul but the force of Hao's attack sent a powerful shock wave in all directions. Soon Yoh was slowly losing ground and being pushed as his brother applied more force to his attack. Giving one finally push against Yoh's oversoul Hao sent him flying backwards, hitting the ground several times before he crashed through a burned out wooden wall.

Panting somewhat heavily Hao addressed his brother, "I feel like I actually had to work somewhat for that one. Your not dead yet though, are you nii-san? I'm still just warming up, and it be a shame to have the fight end here."

Suddenly Hao felt a change in the wind to his left. He turned around quickly just to see his brother in mid air next to him. He just had time to realize this before Yoh's fist connected with the side of Hao's head sending him flying through a cement wall. Yoh quickly followed up his attack and dashed after his brother. His punch had sent him flying a good distance but he was able to catch up to him. Jumping above his brother while he was still recovering from Yoh's last attack Yoh dove down with his spirit of the sword thrust out towards Hao's chest. Hao regained his thoughts quickly enough to block Yoh's attack with both katana. Even though he was able to block it Yoh's attack still sent him flying down to the ground leaving a small crater where Hao now lay.

Yoh was panting heavily form this last round of blows and just now had time to look around at where they were now. Yoh's punch to Hao's head had sent him flying into the garden, or what was left of it at least. Many small fires were still burning brightly and Yoh was sad to see that more than three-fourths of the garden had been burned already. He cursed his brother thinking how long it would take to re-grow everything.

Meanwhile Anna and the others had rushed over to the hole in the wall that Yoh had sent his brother through.

"This is amazing," said Ren. "I can't believe that Hao is getting his ass handed to him."

"Yeah," exclaimed Horohoro. "Yoh is like a completely different person all the sudden. I've never seen him with such a determined look on his face before."

Anna simply nodded her consent to flabbergasted to believe what was going on. It was almost like another person was using Yoh's body. It frightened her slightly because she had never seen him fight like this. She almost felt that both of them were just goofing off, testing out each others abilities before fighting seriously. Her thought were confirmed when Hao walked calmly out of the crater.

"Not bad at all nii-san. That last attack made me lose a few teeth." He spit and saw that his saliva was tinged with blood. Feeling around his mouth with his tongue he found a spot that was devoid of several teeth. Spitting again this time he saw several small white things come out.

"Wonderful," laughed Hao, he smiled at Yoh. "How do I look?"

"Terrible, none of the girls are gonna wanna make out with you anymore nii-san," smirked Yoh.

"Maybe if it was you they wouldn't, I on the other hand...well, whatever. I think that that was a fun warm up what do you think?"

"As good as its gonna get I guess," said Yoh.

Both Ren and Horohoro stood with their mouth hanging open.

"That was considered a warm up," said an amazed Horohoro.

"What you think thats all that Yoh is capable of," said Anna speaking up for the first time in several minutes. "I realized that they were just playing around. If they had been fighting serious they would be able to turn most have this place into a flattened piece of land. Yoh however doesn't want the fight to escalate that much and wanted to gauge how much of his power he would need to win."

"And you were able to realize all this just by watching him fight," asked an amazed Ren?

"Well, of course," smirked Anna. "I am his fiance after all and I know what he is capable of."

"So what are the odds that he is able to win," asked Yoh's father.

"He has a good chance. So far both him and Hao have been fighting on equal levels, and neither of them are showing signs of loss of furyoku."

"Does Hao even have a chance though," asked Ren? "Since he doesn't have an oversoul he shouldn't be able to win even."

"Thats something I've been wondering," said Anna. "How does he even intend to win if he's not able to break down Yoh's oversoul? Its not like last time were Yoh just ran out of furyoku from keeping up with Hao's speed. Their furyoku is so much closer this time." Her attention was directed now though to the two of them who had started talking again.

"Are you sure that you want to continue nii-san," asked Yoh.

"Why would I back down now when I having my first challenging battle in five hundred years."

"I don't see how you can win without an oversoul. If I started getting serious I might kill you."

Hao laughed at this. "Haha you kill me nii-san. Don't make me laugh. You're still not there yet, besides," and here Hao's tone turned deathly cold, "What makes you think that I would challenge you knowing that I would not be able to break down your oversoul. Why do you think I have waited almost a week before coming back here?"

Yoh frowned at his question but Anna immediately understood what he was implying and didn't like where the odds had just switched in favor to.

"YOH," she screamed out. He quickly turned around to see a very worried expression on her face one that he hadn't expected to see. "WATCH IT HE MIGHT HAVE AN OVERSOUL NOW."

"Wha-," was all Yoh managed to get out before he felt someone whisper on his right.

"It's not wise to turn your back on the enemy in the middle of a fight nii-san."

Yoh just managed to get away without having his right hand sliced off as both of Hao's katana came crashing down all the way to the ground splitting the earth where they landed.

Jumping back several feet Yoh just now realized that something had changed with Hao's katanas.

Both of them were glowing a fiery red and the shape had changed. It looked now as though both katana had grown several small metallic branches that grew out from the main blade each of them making what looked like a sickle shape. At the end of both blades the tips were both slightly curved. Yoh didn't like this, it made him think of the extra leverage that he would be able to get now. Looking down at his arm he saw that he had been lucky because the wound was deep and was not bleeding that bad.

"Allow we to introduced my spirit," said Hao. It took a lot longer than I had hoped to find a suitable replacement so thats why I was so late in attacking this place. You see nii-san I took great interested in your samurai spirit Amidamaru after our battle during the shaman fight and decided that I would like a samurai spirit as my own after I lost my Spirit of Fire."

Walking slowly towards Yoh he addressed him quickly before attacking him, "Allow me to introduce my spirit his name is Asakura Yoshikage."

Yoh was hit with such force that even though he was able to block the main force of it the aftershock of it hit him like a train and sent flying through the air.

Anna and the rest were left to watch as Yoh was pummeled repeatedly into the ground. Anna wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand when she looked over and saw a look of utter horror on Mikihisa's face.

"What wrong Mikihisa," asked Anna with a worried tone in her voice.

"That demon is what's wrong."

"Hao?"

"No his spirit. I never thought that I would hear that name again its a legend within the Asakura clan."

"Who is he then he's not really an Asakura is he?"

"No, not by blood. He was taken in by the Asakuras and made to serve the head family. He was known as the demon of the wind when he lived during the fifteenth century. His blades were said to create tornados when the were swung with the maximum force. The reason that those blades have all the extra edges is so that when it is swung strongly enough it shreds the wind in multiple directions. He was an extremely powerful samurai and thats why the Asakura wanted him. So they invited him to live at this mansion, gave him the last name of Asakura, and made him protect the head of the house for many years." (A/N: Asakura Yoshikage is in fact a real samurai and did live during the fifteenth century although everything else that was mentioned is fake. I Thought it was appropriate to use him since his last name is Asakura.)

"Is he that dangerous," asked Anna? She tried to hide the fear that was bubbling up inside of her.

"When he finally died it took twenty assassins to kill him. At Yoh's current level I don't know if he'll be able to win."

Anna shook her head sending her blonde hair whipping around her face. She felt that she was trembling slightly at this new revelation but still said softly, "No, I still believe that he has it in him to win."

Yoh was constantly on the defensive now and was starting to lose a lot of furyoku from the times that his oversoul had been broken. He was also starting to become dizzy thanks to large amounts of blood he was starting to lose. He noticed that his brother was fooling around anymore and was aiming to kill and several times Yoh barely managed to get away with nothing but a deep gash along his body.

Leaning on his oversoul which he had just recreated he knew that he would have to start fighting serious if he had any hope of wining this. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and looked into his soul. Finding what he wanted he released his full power.

Hao immediately sensed a difference in his brothers furyoku. 'Its become much more fierce,' he thought. 'Almost like a cheetah, or something.' Next moment he realized why it seemed like a cheetah to him. He blinked and his brother was gone in front of him.

'Impossible,' thought a startled Hao. 'How is he able to move that quickly with all those wounds? He should barely even be able to stand by now.'

He thought he saw movement to his left and quickly slashed in that direction piercing the wind and what appeared to be his brother. However next second the image faded away.

'Shit that was an after image. But how was he able to move away from that while in mid air.' Then he thought about his battle before where his brother had surprised him by using his oversoul as a stepping stone and pushing off of it. 'But to be able to do that multiple times is insane.'

"Nii-san what's wrong, you seem distracted."

Hao wheeled around to face his brother and was shocked that to see that he had a spirit of the sword in each hand.

"Wha-" he stammered.

"This is just thanks to my speed. Your spirit my be called a demon of the wind but he doesn't fight very well when he fights against the wind itself, which is me."

Ren couldn't help it, he laughed thinking how true that was. Yoh would never budge from his spot and no matter what you said to him it would pass right through him. He was amazed though that he was able to generate two spirit of the swords with only one medium. "Is this even possible," he said voicing the opinion of many of them?

"Which part," laughed Anna. "The part where Hao looks more frightened than a kindergardener getting off a roller coster or about Yoh having two oversoul's with just one medium."

"The last one," said Ren.

"Well, he real doesn't have two, though."

"Huh?"

"It seems like he does because of the speed that he is able to move at. He moves so fast that to anybody watching it appears that he has another. Though I guess that doesn't really matter whether he has two or not. To the opponent he does have two since he attacks so fast it seems he has two."

"Amazing," said Horohoro.

"Yeah, it is," said Anna. Then her expression changed and she had a frown on her face. "The only problem is that it seems that this speed puts a lot of strain on his body. The human body isn't ment to move like that. Also the fact that he's using his oversoul to move around in mid air coupled with the gravity. It probably feels like his muscle tendons are stretching to the limit."

"Then what will happen to him if he keeps this up."

"He'll tare his muscle apart," said Anna simply.

Ren and Horohoro were amazed that she could say this so calmly and where about to reply back but stopped when they saw a single tear run down her face.

'Baka Yoh,' she thought. 'You better not push yourself to far or I won't forgive you.'

Meanwhile Yoh was using his new speed to attack Hao in all directions. Soon Hao had sever deep gashes along his body and was blood was dripping into his eyes making it hard for him to see. One side of his vision was faded in red and the other was turning foggy from the loss of blood.

Yoh however was starting to feel tired. His speed may be impressive but it takes a massive tole on his body. He could feel his muscle tendons screaming from over exertion. He knew that he was reaching his limit.

"Amidamaru, I'm gonna lose a lot of furyoku in a minute so I want to you to help me stay conscious while I finish this."

"Certainly Yoh-dono."

With that Yoh jumped up into the air in front of the sun blinding his brother as he looked down at him. Balancing his feet on his oversoul he kicked off against it and flew towards his brother. Hao took a defensive stance crossing both katanas above him waiting for Yoh to hit him.

When Yoh got close enough to his brother he swung his oversoul into the air and screamed, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri."

An attack that had been ment to cut the air and hit the opponent with it turned into a point blank attack. The force of Yoh's attack when it clashed against the steel of Hao's katana sent out ringing noise that made everyone in the vicinity cover their ears. The shock wave from the two oversouls clashing together destroying much of what was left of the garden. The few flowers that were left were sliced in half and blown into the wind. The ground cracked beneath Hao as he tried to maintain his stance.

Yoh's put more force into his attack and felt that he was slowly pushing his brother down into the ground. Suddenly excruciating pain hit his shoulder and he felt an emptiness in his left arm. It fell to his side and he tried to raise it but knew that the nerves had been severed from over exertion.

Hao felt that his knee caps had been shattered from blocking the full force of Yoh's attack and it was all he could do to stand up right. He sensed though that Yoh wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and gave a mighty push willing his legs to support his weight.

Yoh was pushed backwards in mid air and Hao quickly followed up slashing Yoh in the chest with both of his katanas. The blades went through Yoh swiftly and he could feel the metallic sickles tarring at his skin. He felt like screaming out in pain but willed himself not to. However, he had forgotten about the second part of his brothers attack.

Upon slashing Yoh sending his blades across his chest Hao's attack discharged a small gust of wind that hit Yoh sending him flying. To Yoh it felt like he had been slashed multiple times again.

He fell to the earth in a pile and attempted to push his body up. It wasn't responding. He tried moving his right arm now and felt that it wasn't responding either. His body had shut down completely. He could feel the steady flow up blood coming out of his chest and felt it starting to pool under him.

"Amidamaru," he said weakly. "Are you ready."

"Yoh-dono I don't think this is such a good idea."

"I-I've got to beat him. If I don't no one will."

"Think of how everyone will feel though if you push yourself any farther. Think of how Anna would feel if you died trying to protect everyone."

Yoh's heart broke at this. He knew that Anna would revert back to her old self before he had met her. He however thought she would understand his reasoning behind pushing himself to the brink of death.

"I-I don't care," said Yoh trying to fight back tears. "Sh-She will understand why I'm doing this."

"As you wish Yoh-dono. I give you my power in the hope that you will defeat Hao, and survive," he added.

"Thanks, my friend."

Yoh felt a sudden warmth surge through him and felt that he was able to move his limbs again. In truth he was only semi conscious now and it was mainly Amidamaru using his body as a guide to defeat Hao. Through half closed eyelids Yoh saw that his brother was down on all fours trying to push himself back up.

"Damn you, my stupid brother. To think that you would injure me this much," he said. Suddenly he felt something coming up his throat and felt blood dripping out of his mouth. Something more than his knee caps must have broken. Coughing laboriously he looked up and was surprised to see Yoh standing over him.

"How the hell are you even able to stand," shouted Hao. For the first time in his life he felt afraid. "Answer me damn you, do you expect to finish me off or-" He paused when he realized that Yoh had lost consciousness and was only able to move thanks to his spirit.

"Hmph, to think that you won't even be conscious when you kill me. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KIDDING. It wasn't supposed to be like this you idiot."

Yoh just stood their looking down at Hao with a glazed look in his eyes. Amidamaru knew that Yoh's body wouldn't be able to hold up much longer so he quickly raised Yoh's arm holding Harusame and intended to bring it down, but it was stopped suddenly by a hand. Amidamaru turned around quickly but felt somebody kick him in the back and he lost his connection to Yoh.

Yoh fell face first to the ground and laid there motion less.

Hao however looked up and frowned at the people standing around him, "I thought I told you guys not to interfere with this fight."

"I couldn't let Hao-sama die in such a degrading manner," replied Opacho.

Hao laughed, "I feel humiliated being saved like this. Though I'd be even more humiliated being killed by my nii-san without him even knowing it. You," he suddenly said sharply addressing one of his accomplices who looked as those he had suffered a third degree burn all over his body. "Help me up I can't stand on my own."

Wishing that he could be almost anywhere else he took a hold of Hao's arms and pulled him up and Hao put an arm around his shoulder.

Ignoring what he had just done Hao turned to look down at his unconscious brother. 'I guess that this means that it ended it a draw, but I'm certainly not going to admit that,' he thought. Hao's pride was to strong. Addressing another person close to him that was the color of pasty white when he saw the shape that Hao was in, "Kill him. I have no reason to fight him anymore. He's a disgrace. I don't want to see that stupid smiling face of his anymore."

The pasty white guy nodded simply and walked over to Yoh while unsheathing his katana. Moving quicker as he approached Yoh he thrust his katana towards but felt the wind get knocked out of him as someone kicked him in the stomach.

Hearing the low grunt as his accomplice got kicked Hao turned around and saw Ren and Horohoro standing in front of Anna who was crouching next to Yoh with her arms wrapped around him. Hao sighed, he had forgotten about Ren and Horohoro. Looking behind him he nodded to two guys behind them and told them to get Ren and Horohoro out of the way. They obliged and Anna soon found herself crouching next to an unconscious Yoh without anyone else around.

Hao with the support from the guy with the third degree burns limped slowly toward Anna and looked down at her. It was a bit pitiful he thought that she was this worried about him. Its not like he was dead, yet.

"Well, Anna it looks like your fiance won't be waking up anytime soon. So, what are you going to do. Fight me," he asked her with a razed eyebrow?

Anna figured that she would be able to since Hao was in such bad shape but knew that his accomplices would help him. She sighed, "No I know that I won't be able to." She looked down at Yoh. "Just please don't kill him."

Hao smiled evilly. He knew that she would do anything to protect Yoh. Even if it ment leaving him.

"OK I won't kill him. However, I do want something in return."

Anna's lip quivered. She knew that this was coming but still wasn't prepared for it. "What do you want then," asked trying not to sound as though she already knew what it was."

"You should know what that is already, Anna," he said sweetly.

She felt like punching him in the face but looked at Yoh knowing that this was her only chance to save him. She looked back at Hao and voiced what she thought he wanted, "Fine if I marry you than you wont touch him, will you."

Hao blinked back at her. This was not the answer he had been expecting and one that he hadn't even thought of. Suddenly he burst out laughing startling Anna. "You care for him that much to marry me against your will. Well, I though you were a bit of an idiot when it came to Yoh, even so..." Hao couldn't help it he slid down to the ground and started laughing even harder.

Anna was starting to get annoyed. "Why the hell are you laughing. Thats what you want isn't it?"

"I couldn't care less about that. You and Yoh are together. It wouldn't be right for me to marry you. I have standards too you know. Though I do want you to come with me for a while."

Anna was taken aback, "Why?"

Hao looked away at her question and mumbled, "You're one of the few people that I've ever felt it was easy to talk around. Also you used to be similar to me before you met Yoh, so I just feel like I want to talk to you."

Anna frowned at him. Was this all he wanted? She didn't think so, but she didn't care at this point. "As long as you don't try anything, then I will come with you, and as long as you don't harm Yoh."

Hao pushed himself back up and grabbed on to the third degree burn guys shoulder. "You do realize that this is just temperamental. Me and Yoh will continue fighting until one of us wins, or until I get my Spirit of the Universe."

"Do you honestly think you would feel satisfied if you killed Yoh now while he wasn't able to fight back."

"No, I guess not. Well, if your ready then lets get going. I'm trying to hide it but your idiot fiance hurt me pretty bad and I'm starting to lose consciousness myself."

Anna laughed, "Next time he'll win for certain."

"Not a chance, I'm the older brother here."

"Whatever," said Anna.

She gave one finally look at Yoh, brushed her lips against his forehead and whispered, "Get better so I can come back you baka. And I'll expect an apology from you for making me worry so much and having to leave her."

She stood up and saw that Hao was thankfully looking the other way. She took a deep breath, "OK I'm ready," she said. "Lets go baka."

"I've never heard you say that to anyone but Yoh."

"You two are both so stupid I sometimes feel like I'm talking to him when I talk to you so its understandable."

"Is that supposed to be a complement," asked Hao?

"If it was then don't expect anymore than that one," said Anna as she walked past him.

Hao smirked and followed behind her leaving his brother behind. Turning around one finally time Hao looked at his brother suddenly glad that he hadn't killed him and walked through the rest of the garden and stepped into the shadows of the trees


	13. Recuperation and Relapse

**Sorry about the long pause in my updates. I've been busy and frankly not in a typing mood. But I started reading my past chapters and I just felt like working on it again. So here is chapter 13. I'm guessing that there is going to be about five more chapters and then an epilogue. Anyway here is chapter 13.**

Yoh felt his eyes flutter open and found himself looking up at a familiar ceiling, his room. For a minute his mind was blank but then the memories from his fight with his brother rushed back to him like a wave. Now that he was conscious once more he tried sitting up but found that moving his body was still difficult. His left arm which he had damaged felt like it had been stabbed with multiple needles.

Willing his body to sit up he noticed that his room bore recent signs of people waiting for him to wake up and he had to wonder how long he had been sleeping. He assumed that it was Anna, though he didn't know of course that she had been gone for several days. Suddenly he heard the door to his room slide open and turned his head to see Ren and Horohoro peeking there heads through the small crack in the door frame. Seeing that he was awake they both shouted over their shoulders at someone and all at once a great multitude of people came in.

Yoh was left speechless as everyone poured into his room and sat down next to him and besieged him with questions. Both his mom and Tamao were crying silently, happy that he had finally woken up. Both Ren and Horohoro were smirking at Yoh glad to see that he was conscious once more, even if they didn't want to admit they were worried.

"How do you feel," asked Mikihisa?

"Sore all over, but I'll manage.....how long was I out for anyway," inquired Yoh?

"Almost three days. We were worried that you had been injured to badly and had gone into a comatose state. Thankfully your back among the living now though."

Yoh felt himself crack his first smile but felt it waver and fall when he realized that Anna wasn't anywhere near him.

"Guys where is Anna?"

Everybody was silent, all their faces impassive. Yoh took this to mean that something had happened to her and sat up to his full high and felt a sharp pain pass through his chest and felt something moist soaking his bandages.

"Where is Anna," he replied more forcefully this time?

Ren and Horohoro both traded looks with each other unable to say where Anna currently was. At this point Mikihisa decided to take it upon himself to tell Yoh what had happened.

"Now Yoh...first Anna is perfectly fine well, from what we know of. Though I can't imagine she's the most happy right now, since she's dealing with Hao."

Yoh face turned stony at that. His shoulders sagged and his stress level increased to the point that more blood was seeping out of his wound and into his bandages.

"What was that," he answered in the calmest voice that he could muster?

"Anna has gone with Hao for a bit. Yesterday a messenger sent by Hao came to the mansion. He had a letter that he was told to deliver. It was sent by Anna...err this is it if you want to read it." Mikihisa now handed Yoh the letter and Yoh looked down at it with trembling hands. Slowing opening up the piece of paper he looked down at Anna's neat handwriting and received a shock through his skull at the first few words.

_Dear Yoh:_

_....Where to begin...I guess I'll first say that you're a complete BAKA. You practically killed yourself and you would have if I hadn't have gone with Hao. If I agreed to go with him then he said that he would spare your life. So the first thing I expect from you when I get back is an apology like no other. Now...try not to be worried about me. At first I was a bit scared and now I'm mainly annoyed at both you and Hao. You for putting me in this predicament and Hao for being annoying._ _Your brother has been badgering me about so many things from the extent of our relationship to what our wedding plans currently are. I've had to resort to violence to shut him up most of the time....not that it works very well anyway. Now when you get this I don't want you to go rushing back to your training and kill yourself from over exertion. Your brother also needs time to heal so he wants to wait a few days before continuing where you two left off. I think I've gotten everything off my chest that I wanted to let you know. I'll be waiting for you to get better and you had better win this time. I wont except anything short of total victory against your brother._

_Sincerely: Anna_

Yoh continued holding the letter in his hand when he had finished reading it and continued to look down at it. Her voice seemed to be reassuring but he still didn't like that his brother had taken her away from him. Was he jealous...a little bit he felt his conscience say. But how could he not be. He felt bad though that because he hadn't been able to defeat his brother Anna had protected him and given him a second chance to win. Though he expected to be slapped silly when he saw her again. Though really, he couldn't blame her. Now he looked at everyone who was sitting around him patiently waiting for him to start flailing around screaming or sigh and lay back down. Surprisingly to them all he sighed, though he didn't lay back down.

"Yoh your taking this surprisingly well," said Ren. "I figured you'd jump out of bed and start training."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind," said Yoh. "Though from the sound of the letter Anna is doing OK so thats a huge weight off my chest."

"Yeah but what if she was forced to write it," said Horohoro

"No, I can tell that it was sincere. Hao wouldn't stoop so low as to force her to write that. That isn't to say that he wasn't hanging over her shoulder watching her write it." When he said this another bout of jealousy washed over him. Trying to push these thoughts to the side he looked at Ryu and asked, "Can I get some food my stomach is starting to eat at its own walls."

Ryu looked at Yoh's father, silently asking him if it was okay if Yoh ate a little. Mikihisa nodded his head slowly at this and Yoh let out a cheer before flopping back down on his futon.

Thirty minutes later Yoh had a large empty bowl sitting next to him that barely two minutes before had rice pilled inside of it. Feeling a lot better than he had when he woke up he asked a question that had been nagging at him since he woke up.

"Otou-san?"

"Hmm," replied Mikihisa who was deep in though next to Yoh.

"You said before that only the current head of the Asakura clan knows where the spirit of the universe is."

"Hai, I did."

"Well, don't I have to know where it is if I want to stop Hao from taking it."

"Hao doesn't know rightfully where it is. He has a general idea but he can't be for certain. Though you are right you do need to know where it is located," here Mikihisa paused and looked out Yoh's window before sighing. "Even though its several years before you reach the age where you would normally inherit the clan household I believe that now is as good a time as any to anoint you the new head of house."

Yoh looked back at his father a dumbstruck look on his face before he started laughing uncontrollably. Wiping away tears of laughter he looked at his father, "You can't be serious I'm no where near ready for a responsibility like that."

"I am serious Yoh. I've already told you that I realize my own limit. You have become a greater shaman than me. It is time to pass on the legacy."

"But...I can't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Its just....I wanted to have Anna standing by my side while it happened."

Mikihisa looked at his son thoughtfully. "Well, we won't have an official ceremony until she is with us again. Though I shall pass it on to you. It will only be known to us and....well I'll have to let your grandma, grandpa, and mother know. Though I won't tell your friends."

Yoh sighed and said, "Fine what do I have to do."

"Hang on for a minute I've got to get Yohmei. We need someone to reside over this as I pass on the household to you."

Several minutes later Yohemi had joined them and was now seated in between Yoh and his father.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this Mikihisa?"

"I can't imagine a more perfect time for this."

"Very well...Yoh please take your hands and put it in your fathers hands."

Yoh did as he was told and suddenly felt a warmth start at his hands, travel up his shoulder and eventually circle around his head.

"Now then Yoh I want you to repeat what I'm about to say."

Yoh nodded prepared for whatever was to follow.

"I Asakura Yoh, herby inherit the will of my father, to become the next head of the Asakura Clan. In doing so I acknowledge my duty to preserve the line of the Asakuras and the history of the clan and I shall protect the Asakura clan even if it means the death of me."

Yoh recited what he was told. Now Yohmei turned to Mikihisa and asked him to say his part.

"And I, Asakura Mikihisa, herby acknowledge my son Yoh's inheritance of the clan. He shall never stray from his duties of the clan and shall always uphold the name with honor."

Now Mikihisa brought his other hand up and pressed his palm against Yoh's forehead. Immediately Yoh felt a rush of memories entering him. He saw brief imagine of stuff pertaining to the clans history, the library, and secret techniques that only the head of the household was allowed to know. Suddenly all of these were overshadowed by a large waterfall. It took Yoh several seconds to realize that it was the cleansing waterfall that Anna trained under frequently. Now though the water had parted away and had almost all but stopped. Against the rock wall of the falls Yoh could barely make out a symbol etched into the wall of the rock. It was the crest of the Asakura clan and a golden aura was emitting from it. Before Yoh could take in any more of what was happening he felt the memory slipping away to the far recesses of his mind.

When Yoh came back to the present he saw that both his father and grandfather were standing over him.

"Well, how do you feel Yoh," asked his father.

"My brain hurts," was all he could say.

"With good reason....so you know where the spirit of the universe is hidden then?"

"Yeah its under the-"

"DON'T SAY IT," yelled Yohmei

Yoh stared back at him surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Yoh your not allowed to voice where the spirit is hidden. Everything pertaining to the heads responsibilities have been transfered from me to you. I don't know where the spirit is hidden anymore."

"Oh...so currently your still the head of the household in name, until I defeat Hao right."

"Yeah so don't worry about anything except beating him right now."

"In that case I think I'm gonna train a little." Yoh made to sit up but his father pushed him back down.

"Not a chance Yoh. Just from moving to quickly you opened up your chest wound again."

"Otou-san I've got to. We don't know how long it will take Hao to recover and I bet he wont wait for me like he has done before."

"Well, yes but-"

"And the sooner I finish my training then I can see Anna."

Yoh's father was about to retort when Yohmei but a hand up to stop him. "Very well Yoh, but you are not allowed to use the book. Simple push ups and sit ups for now. Since your muscles haven't been used for a few days its best to get them back into circulation."

Yoh sat up brightly while trying to hide the wince that he just felt when he sat up. "Thanks a bunch grandfather."

When Yoh had left the room Mikihisa rounded on Yohmei. "Why did you let him do that?"

"Because he's as stubborn as a brick wall. He won't budge in inch when it comes to seeing Anna again. If I told him that he could train with limitations in mind I hoped that it would satisfy him."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then most likely he'll set himself back even more. Though I hope that he has enough common sense to hold himself back. But, since he's your son that most likely wont be happening."

"Hmph he's a lot more reckless than I was at his age."

"Even when it came to Keiko," smirked Yohmei.

Mikihisa at this point stood up and walked out of the room without giving his father another look."

"Like father like son," mumbled Yohmei as he stood up and went to get some afternoon tea.

Out in the yard Yoh was testing to see how much his muscles could take. Even though his left arm was still dead he was able to use his dominant right arm. Currently he was balancing himself on his right hand and slowly doing push ups. Even though it was his right hand he wasn't able to do it for long and soon lost his balance and fell over on his back.

"Damn, this isn't getting me anywhere."

Sitting up he was tempted to ask either Ren or Horohoro to help him train when he saw somebody watching him through one of the windows of the kitchen. From what he could tell it looked like Tamao, and she was one of the last people that he felt like having a conversation with right now.

Now he rolled over on to his stomach and was about to do some push ups with one arm when he felt the world spin suddenly. Losing his balance his arm slipped out from under him and he hit the ground on his already injured left arm. Bewilderment hit Yoh as he tried to yell out, but found that his voice wasn't working. Attempting to push himself back up his right hand brushed against his chest and he moved it away only to find crimson red splashed across his hands. Looking down at the ground he saw that several large drops of blood had appeared below him.

'Wonderful,' he thought before he passed out.

Thankfully Tamao was watching him from the kitchen window and when he collapsed the first time she had run to Mikihisa's room as fast as she could so that she could get help.

"It appears that his chest was more damaged that we initially thought. Some blood appears to have dripped into his lungs from the internal bleeding. From what I can tell though none of his organs have been damaged anyway."

"Thank god for that," muttered Mikihisa.

"Well, if thats all then I suggest that he remain still for several more days at the least. If he opens that wound up anymore and loses anymore blood he could die."

"Thank you for all you've done doctor."

"Don't worry about it. I'm always glad to help the Asakura clan."

Yoh had been hearing all this but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"Its a good thing that you found him quickly Tamao," came Horohoro's voice.

Tamao muttered something inaudible that Yoh wasn't unable to pick up.

"So Yoh wont be able to move for a good two days or so....how is he supposed to train then."

"Simply he wont be," came Keiko's voice. "He'll rest as long as he has to until he's better."

"No point in arguing with her Ren," said Kino. "Once she's got her mind set on something its pointless to argue. Its one of the traits that Yoh learned from her. He'll simply have to lay here until his wound is healed."

When Yoh heard that he wouldn't be able to train until he had completely healed his eyes flew open. Everyone saw this and immediately became worried when Yoh made to sit up. Ren and Horohoro both where about to force Yoh back to the ground but Tamao beat them to it. Summoning some unknown form of strength, or maybe just from watching Anna she slapped him with all her strength sending him straight back to the floor. Everyone froze when they saw this. It was almost like Anna had been possessing her for a moment there. Now though their thoughts were even more reassured when she started talking.

"Yoh. You. Complete. IDIOT."

Yoh was still so shocked from being slapped by the most unlikely person on earth to retort back.

"What the hell do you think your doing," she continued. "If I hadn't...hadn't been watching you you might have died by now. Is this how you want to repay what Anna did for you? To go get yourself killed before you even fight Hao again."

At the mention of Anna's voice Yoh fired up. "What do you know about what Anna wanted? I'm the person that got her into this mess so I'm going to get he-"

"BUT DON'T KILL YOURSELF TRYING TO DO IT!" Tamao's eyes had started to water. Yoh had never seen this fierce side of her before.

"I know that above all else Anna wants to see you alive. Even if Hao does win, she still wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself just to protect her."

Yoh's shoulders seemed to sag thanks to her fierce voice. "But-"

"No Buts! Your sleeping until your completely healed, and I'm going to make sure of that. If I see you so much as lifting anything heavier than ten pounds you can be assured that I'll slap you again. Since Anna's not here to keep you in check I'm going to be sure that it gets done. I've seen enough of her actions to know how it works anyway."

Yoh was now rubbing the side of his face. Right before she had slapped him he could have sworn he saw Anna's silhouette standing behind her. Shaking his head he told himself that it was a trick of his imagination.

"Do whatever you want then," said Yoh giving up and rolling over.

Tamao let out a small hmph and walked out of the room, but not before she said that Ren and Horohoro would be helping her make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Anna meanwhile was trying to sleep herself but was having difficulties. While she had gotten quite used to sleeping within close proximity to Hao and all his followers she still hadn't gotten used to sleeping on the hard ground.

"Really," she grumbled as she rolled over to try to reposition herself. "If Hao had planned to bring me with him he could at least have given me a proper place to sleep. Not some hard piece of ground and a small blanket that barely even covers me."

"You should be glad that you've got even that," came a voice approaching her. "Most of my men haven't even got that."

"Well you sure are caring," snarled Anna as Hao came into view.

"Always the polite tone when I'm around," said Hao.

Anna chose to ignore his comment. "So why are you over here in the dead of night?" Anna's question betrayed a little more then what she had said, but Hao got the message.

"If you were implying something perverted, then no, thats not the reason I'm here. I'd simply like to talk."

Anna scowled at him. "Talk? What more can there possibly be to talk about. I figured you'd already exhausted everything that happened between me and Yoh since the end of the shaman fight."

"Hah, and what fun it would have been to see those four months. I particularly enjoyed you telling me about the time you walked in on Yoh chan-"

Anna firmly planted her foot onto Hao's face. "E-Nough!"

"Okay, jeez don't need to get so angry."

Hao now sat down a few yards away from her, tilted his head back and looked up at the sky.

"What was it like before you met Yoh, Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Before you met Yoh...you were alone right."

Anna's silence was all Hao needed for a confirmation. Hao sighed now and looked over at her. "It makes me wonder if I would have been different if I would have met someone that I cared for."

Anna frowned at him

"You and I used to be a lot alike. No family, shunned by society and our fellow shamans. I can't really help that I've become like this. Whereas you...have become normal, or well I still wouldn't call an itako normal. Closer than you once were at least."

Anna now had her mouth hanging slightly open

"I guess I'm feeling a bit sentimental right now. Bit odd, never felt something like this before." Hao trailed off now unsure of what to say.

"Why do you seem to want to spirit of the universe so badly," asked Anna breaking the silence?

"You know I wonder that myself sometimes. At first I had wanted to revert time back and become the shaman king. Then I realized that with the spirit of the universe's powers that wouldn't be necessary. Now though I feel like I'm just having fun fighting Yoh. He's the only person who's ever proved to be a challenge against me."

Anna laughed at Hao. "So you do care about him."

Hao looked back at her rather embarrassed. "He is my brother....if only by certain circumstances. I see him more as a punching bag than anything though."

Anna laughed again and was rather surprised that she was having a conversation with Hao that didn't repulse her.

"You're a lot more caring than you look."

"And you can be feminine when you want to be." This retort earned him a slap to the face.

"Yoh is going to win," said Anna.

Hao looked over at her unsurprised to see her smiling up at the sky. "And, what makes you say that."

"Well, for starters he knows that I'd kill him if he went back on his promise to me. But I just believe in him I guess. The years I've spent with him I've come to realize that I can trust Yoh with anything and that he'll always come through for me."

"Heh touching, you really love him don't you."

It was Anna's turn to feel embarrassed. "What lo-love I can't possibly...I mean..." she trailed off into silence.

"Enough said. I've got a fairly clear picture of everything now I guess," said Hao as he stood up. "But I'm not going to go easy on Yoh. He'll have to work at it to beat me. Course you will to, if you have any hopes of sealing the spirit away again."

"How bout we make a bet on it then," said Anna

Hao raised his eyebrows. "Bit daring aren't you? I didn't think that you'd have anything that you'd be willing to offer."

"Think again baka," said Anna as she held out her hand to Hao.

Hao blinked back at her surprised. "What marriage?"

"No you fool look at what's on my hand," said an irritated Anna.

Hao looked closer and saw that on one of Anna's fingers was the ring Yoh had given her set with three diamonds and her name engraved underneath the gold.

Hao let out a low whistle. "Something like that would fetch a nice price on the market. Must be from Yoh though. Can't see who else what give you something like that."

Anna scowled back at him. "So what are you going to offer up."

Hao stood there thinking for a moment and then let out a comical oh. Reaching down the front of his shirt he brought out a thin gold chain that had been around his neck. At the base of the necklace was a single red stone set in a clasp.

"This," he said simply. All Anna could do was gape back at it.

"It's the only thing that I consider valuable really. It used to belong to my mother you see. Its the only thing I've got to remember her by."

Anna felt slightly uncomfortable about putting a bet on something as significant as that.

"I can't take something like that, its too important to you."

"As is that ring to you. By offering up the ring you just prove how much you believe in Yoh. All I've got is my own powers and my hatred for the death of my mother. I believe its a fair trade."

Anna frowned at him but nodded slowly.

"OK then we've got a deal," smirked Hao. Now he got up, brushed off the dirt that had gotten on his pants and was about to walk off when Anna said, "You know you can still back away from this."

Hao turned around, let out a sigh and said, "No, I think its to late for that now. Me and Yoh have got to finish what we started a year ago."

Anna sighed and muttered something about boys before she rolled back over and attempted to go back to sleep.

Hao watched her roll over and then walked off around the edge of the woods. While he walked he thought of many things. Though through it all he kept rolling his fingers around the red stone that was placed around his neck. Smirking slightly he thought, 'Well, everything is ready. Now I've just got to wait for my stupid nii-san to get all better.' Then he winced slightly and put a hand to his knees. 'Heh I've got to remember that I'm supposed to be taking it easy also.'

Putting a little less weight on his right leg he slowly walked around the woods till he found a large tree to prop himself up against. Thinking one last time about his dead mother he fell asleep with his back against the tree.


	14. Revelations and Duels

**Finished this a lot sooner since I was bored.**

* * *

Five days had past since Yoh woke up from his small comatose state, two of which were spent laying in his bed and not getting up except to go to the bathroom. Throughout it all he was constantly watched by a very irritating Tamao who seemed to be channeling Anna's spirit. When she came into Yoh's room once to find him doing squat thrusts she threatened to tie him down with restraints. After this Yoh had no choice but to remain laying for the rest of the two days.

Now however he was just finishing a small sparring match between Ren and Horohoro. Thanks to his near death experience his furyoku had jumped by roughly three hundred thousand making him close to Hao's strength and now passed the one million mark. Though he was training more now he was still being overseen by Tamao who observed Yoh's training every second of the day. She had to often remind him not to push himself to much, it was after all just a sparring match.

When the three of them felt like they had done enough for the afternoon Yoh flopped himself down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. 'Wonder how Anna is doing,' he thought suddenly. Of course hardly anything else was on his mind these days. He was constantly worried about how she was. Unbeknownst to him Anna was doing perfectly fine owing to the fact that she got sick of sleeping on the ground and ordered Hao to get her a futon. Needless to say he had no choice in the matter.

Yoh now rolled over to his side and thought about his brother. Now that he was no longer bleeding in the chest and his left arm was no longer numb he figured that all to soon his and Hao's battle would commence again. He felt that he had prepared as well as he could to face his brother but something was bothering him. The Spirit of the Universe. No matter how Yoh thought about it he couldn't understand why anyone would want something like that. Certainly it was powerful, but if someone like Asakura Kira couldn't handle it then how could Hao. Granted Hao had great willpower but he still had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen. Shrugging of the uneasiness he decided to go check out the cleansing waterfall where the spirit was sealed something he had been debating on.

* * *

After a short hike to the cleansing waterfall Yoh found himself standing on the bank of the waterfall. Taking off his sandals and his shirt he slipped into the water. 'Icy cold as usual,' he thought when his feet touched the bottom. 'How Anna trained under this for hours I will never know.'

Now wadding over to where the waterfall was he stuck his head under the falls and felt the water hit his head sending his normally messy hair over his face. Brushing his hair out of his eyes he stuck his head further into the water and came close to hitting his head against the rock wall behind the falls. Now he brought his hand up and moved it over the surface of the rock wall. He couldn't feel any groves in the rock but was surprised that it was as smooth as it was. Nonetheless he felt something in the back of his mind telling him that this is where it was.

"Having fun are we nii-san?"

Yoh spun around so quickly that his hair wiped across his face and hit himself on the shoulder. There, standing on the bank of the falls and leaning up against a tree was Hao. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking curiously at the waterfall.

"I always wondered why this waterfall seemed to have a sort of aura around it. Guess it isn't known as a cleansing waterfall for nothing if its housing the spirit of the universe."

Yoh continued to look at his brother rather surprised that he had the nerve to show his face in the open like this. Now Yoh opened his mouth to ask a pressing question but Hao cut him off.

"If your wondering about Anna then she's fine. I'll admit though thats she is getting on my nerves a little. I've spent a fair amount of money just get her to stop complaining about the ground. She certainly isn't very in tune with nature."

"And you are," asked Yoh finally speaking up?

"I'd like to think that I am. I can fall asleep with my back against a tree if thats what you mean."

Yoh couldn't help but smile. "We're alike in more ways than we think."

"For once your right about something."

"So did you come here the same reason I did nii-san," asked Yoh?

"More or less. I've guessed that its in this general area but after seeing you examine the rock wall I know thats its sealed away inside the rock."

Yoh felt that it was pointless to disagree so he nodded his head slowly.

"Well, thats easy enough." Hao now pushed his back off the tree and looked up at the sky. "Soon," he whispered.

Yoh could only hear him mumbling something. "Its gonna happen soon, isn't it."

"Tomorrow, if you must know. I thought I'd give you an extra day just because I'm nice."

"We could start now if you really want to."

"Nah everyone should be seeing this when it starts."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Well, I guess thats it for today then." Hao now turned around and started to walk back but turned around and with an evil glint in his eyes and said, "Try your hardest won't you nii-san. Me and Anna have got a bet going so you'll be sure to want to win our fight."

Yoh almost fell over at that and nearly shouted back. "What did you force her into!"

"Nothing she wasn't willing to," said Hao playing on Yoh's active imagination. "Just thought that that might motivate you a little more. You are fighting for her more than anything, aren't you?"

Yoh flushed angrily at how right he was about that.

"Thought so," said Hao and he turned around and walking into the brush.

When Hao left Yoh continued standing in the freezing water. Grimacing slightly about what they could have bet on Yoh trudged out of the water and gathered up his clothes before walking back to the mansion.

Predictably when Yoh got back the first thing he encountered was a very angry Tamao. She started yelling at him asking why his hair was soaking wet and where he had been for the last hour. Yoh personally thought that she was going a little over the top in trying to act like Anna. Even Anna wasn't this annoying on one of her off days. Or maybe he was just so used to hearing her voice constantly that he had gotten used to it. Truthfully he thought it was the later.

Walking into the kitchen with a furious Tamao still stalking him he sat down at the large table and waited for Ryu to serve him the stir fry.

"Something smells good," said Ren as he walked into the kitchen with Horohoro behind him.

About the only thing that could deter Tamao away from keeping a close eye on Yoh was Horohoro, and for that Yoh was grateful. As soon as Horohoro had entered the room Tamao ran over to him and held out a chair for him. Blushing slightly at what she had done he mumbled something that sounded like thank you. Ren was watching this with a smirk on his face but which dropped when Pirika entered the room and offered to get him a plate. Horohoro of course got all defensive and the two argued over the usual.

Yoh was to used to this to care and sighed when Ryu set his plate in front of him.

"Anything wrong Yoh?"

"No, not really."

"Nervous about Hao bursting through the door all of the sudden."

Yoh shrugged, "Something like that."

Not feeling hungry anymore Yoh pushed his uneaten plate of food away from him and stood up. Ren and Horohoro forgot their bickering for a moment when Yoh refused to eat.

"I've never seen you pass up food before, Yoh."

"Just not hungry I guess," he said before he walked out of the kitchen and towards his room.

Flopping himself down on his futon he immediately covered his head with his pillow and thought about tomorrow. If Hao had thought that mentioning a bet between him and Anna would make Yoh fight harder he was sorely wrong. Now Yoh felt even more nervous that he had before. Not knowing what the bet was made him feel worried about what would happen.

"Tch," he mumbled. "Leave it to nii-san to get me all worked up before we have to fight again."

Suddenly thought the door burst open and Yoh turned around sharply to see Tamao there with her hands on her waist.

"What do you want Yoh," asked rather snappishly?

His reply was her walking up to him and slapping him across the face. Holding his hand where a red mark now appeared on his cheek he glared back at her and said, "What was that for?"

"For being so stupid. I can see that you're worked up about something and I'm here to make sure that it doesn't interfere with your fight with Hao."

At Tamao's words something inside of him clicked. "I know what you're doing," he glared back at her. "Your just trying to take advantage of Anna not being here. I know that you like me. Well I've got news for you, one I'm already engaged, and two I've only ever thought of you as a little sister."

At his words Tamao stood there with an impassive look on her face before she opened her mouth and yelled at the top of her voice. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU."

Yoh felt that a gust of wind had just hit him. Even Anna's voice had never reached that volume before. Yoh now looked up at her rather shocked and was surprised that she seemed to have reverted slightly back to the old Tamao. She was fidgeting slightly with her hands and seemed to have trouble getting her words.

"I-I won't de-deny that I've had fe-fe-fe-feelings for you in the past, but I'm over that now. I've found someone else anyway," as she said this she blushed briefly. "So for all intended purposes I look up to you more as a brother now. I've also come to realize that Anna and you make a perfect match. So I don't want to see something as trivial as you beating Hao bothering you. Big deal that he's strong, beat his sorry ass and get Anna back."

Yoh had never heard her cuss before and was shocked that such language could come out of her mouth.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Yoh is that I don't want anything else bothering you while you fight Hao. Leave that to Horohoro and Ren. They'll deal with his followers anyway. I've also somewhat come to admire Anna. I use to hate her....because she had you. But from watching her I've realized that she's a really strong person and that I wanted to become more like her. I guess thats why I'm trying to adopt her personality. I'm sorry if I confused you by doing that but I didn't think anything else would work."

Tamao now hung her head slightly after saying all this. Yoh meanwhile was still sitting in the same place from where she had slapped him before. Course Yoh had seen the signs that Tamao liked Horohoro, with a little help from Anna of course. But he had still thought that she liked him.

"You shouldn't have to act like Anna though," mumbled Yoh.

Tamao looked up at this.

"I preferred the way you acted before you tried to act more like Anna. To be honest it was getting on my nerves, along with everyone else's for that matter. There is only one Anna and there is only one Tamao. You each have your own personality which makes you unique." Yoh now looked up at Tamao and gave his usual smile.

Tamao meanwhile had started crying silently. Then moments later Horohoro came bursting into Yoh's room. Seeing a crying Tamao he immediately lunged at Yoh thinking that he had said something hurtful.

"What did you say to her Yoh!"

Yoh was waving his hands in the air and about to say it was all a misunderstanding when Tamao grabbed the back of Horohoro's collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on," she said. "Yoh needs to get to sleep earlier in case Hao decides to show up tomorrow. And you should go to sleep also since you'll be helping."

Yoh could hear Horohoro grumbling all the way down the stairs and laughed silently at that. Rolling over on to his stomach he turned off the lamp next to his futon and closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow would go like it should.

It was a good thing that Tamao made Yoh go to bed earlier because his eyes flew open at a quarter to six the next morning. Feeling wide awake and alert he walked downstairs to grab himself a bite to eat before he had to prepare to face his brother.

By the time he had finished breakfast, taken a shower, and put on his fighting outfit everyone else had woken up and noticed the tenseness in the air. When Yoh walked downstairs in his fighting outfit with Harusame at his side everyone was about to ask what he was doing when Manta came bursting through the door.

"Hao's here," he shouted!

Immediately everyone stood up from the table and made a run at the door trampling over poor Manta.

Yoh in the lead was the first to reach the entrance to the mansion where the debris from the previous fights were still sitting. Stopping in his tracks when he neared the entrance he saw that Hao was standing in the middle of a small group consisting of Opacho who had his arm wrapped around Hao's legs. The guy with the third degree burns around his body. A third guy who Yoh hadn't seen yet who was missing his left eye, and none other then Anna. She was standing a few yards away from Hao and looked like she would rather be anywhere else then where she was currently standing.

Shortly after everyone else made it to the scene and Pirika let out a loud gasp when she saw Hao and Anna.

"Well, nii-san here I am as promised. I've even brought Anna back as I promised. Though to be honest I'm glad. She burned up a good portion of the money that I had stored up for supplies."

At this Anna scowled at him but chose to not say anything. Now though she looked over at Yoh and their gazes met. Needless to say they both had a look of longing in their eyes.

"Well, we should get this show on the road I think," said Hao. "But first...." Here he leaned over to his right and whispered something to Anna. Whatever it was she didn't show any sign of surprised. Yoh was slightly worried what it was until she took several steps forwards and started to walk toward him.

"Wha-" Yoh started to say but stopped when he saw that Anna had picked up her pace slightly and soon was running straight at him. Yoh wasn't sure what to expect of this so he held at his arms to great her in a hug but instead was greeted by her hand.

"IDIOT," she yelled while she pounded her fist against his chest. Yoh felt that he should have expected this.

"You almost kill yourself and make me go off on my own. You're going to pay when this is over, Asakura Yoh!"

Yoh sighed calmly and looked down at her to see her face glistening with tears. "Welcome back Anna."

She replied this time by hugging him tightly around the waist. It was all Yoh could do to restrain himself from not kissing her right then. He knew that there'd be plenty of time to catch up later. Right now he had to focus on Hao.

Looking up from Anna's face he saw that his brother was clutching his ribs and laughing at the two of them. "Something funny nii-san?"

"Yeah, you two. I never knew love could be something so strong. Though it can lead to some rather...interesting things."

"Meaning what," asked Yoh with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Anyway what do you say we forget about the discrepancies and get on with the fights."

He now motioned to the other two standing beside him and they both moved off to get ready to fight Horohoro and Ren.

Yoh now fused Amidamaru into Harusame and created his spirit of the sword. Hao did likewise with both his katana and now had the familiar sickle shaped sword out.

"Surprised that your serious right at the start nii-san," said Yoh.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be having to try extra hard this time," smirked Hao.

Simultaneously Hao and Yoh kicked off against the ground and flew towards each other. The resounding clash of steal against steal and the one million plus furyoku's created a shock wave of dust that flew in all direction.

Anna meanwhile was left standing roughly where Yoh had kicked off against the ground. With her hair blowing in the wind she thought silently, 'Just come back to me Yoh whether you win or not.'

Meanwhile both Ren and Horohoro's battles had started. Ren was battling against the guy with third degree burns who introduced himself as Kyle Chapman.

Ren charged at him with Hou Rai Ken only to have it parried by Kyle's weapon which was akin to a flail except it had a small scythe on the end of it and was able to extend and retract.

"And you were one of the finalists in the Shaman Fight. Hah, I can't even see how you were able to pass the preliminaries with a weak fighting style like that."

Ren grimaced and slashed upwards this time but his blade was wrapped around by the chain on Kyle's flail.

"Not nearly good enough."

With Ren's sword still wrapped up Kyle extended the chain further and attempted to slice Ren's head off with the scythe. Ren quickly ducked and managed to get by with nothing but a scratch against his cheek.

"Ho Ho, close one kid."

As he attempted the same thing again Ren quickly yanked his sword free of the chain and spun around and tried to stab him in the side. Kyle quickly shifted his weight and blocked the point of the blade with the dull edge of the side.

"Oh...so close." Kyle quickly delivered a kick to Ren's ribs sending him skidding back several feet.

Now Ren dashed to his right now and Kyle did likewise mimicking his movements.

"How anyone could be so weak when they've been training for a week is beyond me."

"Shut it," said Ren finally losing his cool! Slashing down at where Kyle was standing moments before his sword slashed into the concrete and left a gouge in the earth.

"Oh Ho, someone seems like there getting angry."

Ren slashed out again in anger and Kyle dodged it again and this time slashed out at Ren grazing his chest and leaving a shallow cut which still started to drip blood. Licking off the blood that was on the edge of his scythe he smiled back at Ren and said, "I feel better now."

Charging at Ren with a new ferocious he attempted to slice Ren's head off only to have him duck. Quickly crouching down like Ren, Kyle swung his leg out and collided against Ren's head. Catching him slightly off guard he brought the scythe down attempting to pierce Ren's neck while he was sprawled on the ground. Quickly rolling to the side Ren followed up with a quick kick to the jaw. Kyle blocked it with his left hand and still holding onto Ren's leg threw him into a nearby building.

Extending the chain to its full extent he quickly threw the scythe at the pile of rubble which Ren had landed in. Thankfully Ren dashed out of the rubble quickly as the scythe would have impaled him moments before. Rolling to the side Ren stood up panting slightly.

'Tch, I've got to finish this soon. Though I didn't really want to get serious. O'well.'

Closing his eyes he attempted to do the same thing that Yoh had done several days ago. When Mikihisa had been training them he told them to keep their furyoku suppressed as releasing it could damage much of the surrounding area. Ren now looked deep into his soul and found what he had been looking for. Releasing his furyoku the Hou Rei Ken started to glow with a golden aura as Ren poured his furyoku into it.

'Never thought I'd be grateful to have this sword,' he thought.

Opening his eyes he saw Kyle looking at him curiously.

"Whacha doing kid? Give up already? Not like I care, but I was starting to get bored already. Well, if you feel like dying than be my gue-"

Kyle quickly turned around and blocked the blow that had been aimed at his neck. Even so he felt himself slide back a few feet as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn kid. You've been holding back."

Ren smiled at him and pushed again and sent Kyle flying backwards. Following up quickly he jumped above Kyle and brought his sword straight down. Kyle quickly flipped backwards and looked up to see Ren's sword impaled into the concrete up to the hilt. Pulling his sword out Ren turned to him and dashed away again.

Kyle smiled as he watched Ren's movements. Slashing down when he expected Ren to appear in front of him he was surprised to see that he had slashed at an afterimage.

"Wha-" Suddenly his shoulder blade burst open with blood and he was sent down to his knees. Ren was standing a few feet behind him with blood dripping off of his sword.

Turning slowly around while clutching his shoulder Kyle grimaced back at him.

"Heh not bad kid, not bad at all," as he fell forward in a pool of his own blood.

Ren looked back at him for a moment before shaking his head slightly. Now he shook the blood off his blade and walked off calmly.

Horohoro was fighting a new person named Alex Truesdale. Horohoro had his gauntlets out but was having a difficult time even getting a hit on Alex.

"To slow," said Alex as he jumped out of the way as the ground where Horohoro hit turned to ice. "If you can't read where I'm going to be next than your not going to hit me at all."

Alex dodged again and now lashed out and slashed down at Horohoro missing his arm by several inches.

Jumping back Horohoro now slammed his palm against the ground. From where his palm hit several spikes of ice appeared out of the ground and directed their way towards Alex. Yawning widely he frowned and sliced right through them as they got close enough.

"This is boring. I wanna finish this and go back to sleep. Master Hao had to drag me out so earlier in the morning."

"Maybe you should worry about finishing me first before you worry about sleeping."

"Well, if you insist then I guess I can finish it right now."

Alex disappeared and reappeared in front of Horohoro and brought his sword swiftly down. Horohoro blocked it with both of his gauntlets but felt his knees wobble. Alex applied more force and now Horohoro was forced down on one knee.

'Damn what strength I don't think I can last at this rate.'

Quickly, for a second, Horohoro brought one hand off of the blade and pressed his palm firmly on the ground. Alex was forced to parry the ice spike that appeared and in that moment Horohoro was able to flip backwards to avoid his next attack.

"Quite a clever trick, but if it hadn't have worked your head would be on the ground about now."

"Its not though."

"Point proven I suppose. What about this time though."

Alex appeared again in front him and brought the sword down. Anticipating this Horohoro quickly jumped out of the way but was forced to bring his gauntlets up to block the next attack. Alex however had feinted and instead at the last second slashed out at Horohoro's arm drawing blood.

Jumping backwards Horohoro skidding on the ground and was now down on all fours. Panting heavily he looked up and saw that Alex was wiping the blood off his sword with a piece of cloth. Looking down at his arm he saw that it was bleeding but not to severally.

"Tch, now or never I guess."

Looking deep inside his soul he released his suppressed furyoku. Immediately Alex looked up and noticed a change that had come across Horohoro. He had his back arched like that of a dog ready to pounce and his front gauntlets had turned into claws and were glowing a light bluish color.

"Ho Ho, things get more interesting now," Alex said.

Horohoro kicked off against the ground and where his hands had been on the concrete was now covered in ice. Charging straight at Alex he slammed one claw down on the ground and created a small ice field. Slipping slightly on the ice Alex looked up only to see Horohoro jumping down on top of him with one of his claws raised. Bringing his sword up to block it the two collided with each other. The small shock wave shattered the ice that they were standing on.

Kicking Horohoro in the chest Alex quickly jumped out of the ice field where Horohoro obviously had the upper hand.

"Jeez, kids on a rampage," he muttered only to have to jumped out of the way again as Horohoro's claw came crashing down on the ground again leaving a small sheet of ice.

Skidding off to the side Alex quickly dashed at Horohoro as he was recovering and stabbed out at Horohoro. He was surprised therefore when Horohoro grabbed the blade in his clawed hand. Gripping it strongly Horohoro soon froze the blade and continued freezing everything that it was connected to. Seeing that his arm was slowly freezing Alex tried to yank it free but Horohoro continued to hold on. Now Horohoro brought his other hand up and swung it down quickly shattering Alex's frozen arm and splashing blood across the frozen ground.

Alex staggered backwards a few paces clutching what remained of his bleeding arm. Looking up he saw that Horohoro was slowly returning to normal. Smiling slightly he thought, 'Looks like I can go to sleep for good,' before passing out.

With Horohoro returned to normal he looked down at the corpse of Alex who still had a smile on his face. Whispering something quietly he walked off to return to where Yoh and Hao were fighting.

When Horohoro returned to the front gate he was surprised to see that Ren was already standing there watching the outcome of Yoh and Hao's fight.

"I'm surprised that your already here Ren."

"Tch, unlike you I didn't waste anytime finishing my opponent. By the way I win the bet about who would defeat their opponents first."

"What you were serious about that."

"Of course you idiot."

"So how long have they been going at it," asked Horohoro as a shock wave sent everyones hair flying.

"Not sure," said Ren. "I've been here for a few minutes." Now both of them looked over at Anna expectingly. When she didn't answer Horohoro asked, "Well, are either of them showing any signs of slowing down."

"Slowing down," she smirked. "I don't think this is even the beginning of it. Neither have slowed in the slightest. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were just fighting for fun right now."

"That does seem like something those two idiots would do," said Ren.

Anna nodded and looked back just to see the two blurs clashing against each other again. 'This could go on for a while,' she thought.

Yoh and Hao weren't showing any signs of quitting. In truth both of them were smiling as they fought. Neither of them wanted to have to eventually move over to where the spirit of the universe was but Yoh knew that it'd be soon.

When a pause in the trading of blows occurred Hao was leaning on one of his swords and smiling at Yoh.

"Two bad we can't just continue like this for a while."

"We could...."

"No, it will move on eventually." Hao sighed now and looked up at the sky to see a stray bird flowing overhead.

"What do you say we start aiming to kill?"

Yoh nodded slowly and braced himself as Hao prepared to rush him. "So much for having fun with this."

* * *

**Incase you haven't realized by now I'm a Tamao hater. Though I did decide to let up a little on the hate this chapter. So for any TamaoXYoh lovers out there (if there even are any) enjoy. **


	15. And the Earth Trembled

**Finally got around to finishing chapter fifteen. I had a surge of college stuff that I had to get done and I've been getting ready for fall term (I know its a ways away but I wanted to get into a program so I had to do a bunch of things)**

**Anyways two more chapters and an epilogue till this is done. And now time to get working on chapter sixteen, well maybe after I eat. KANPAI!**

**

* * *

**

Hao kicked off the ground and soared towards Yoh, dragging his swords across the ground as he went. Slicing upwards, towards his brother, Yoh managed to block one of the blades. Hao swung the second blade along towards Yoh's side. Bending his back sightly, Yoh was able to duck, as the second blade was swung in an arc over his head.

Flipping backwards, Yoh swung through the air and yelled, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri."

Slashing through the air, the blades of air ripped towards Hao. Planting both feet firmly, Hao swung with his all his might at the approaching blades. Summoning a small tornado, he rebounded the attack on Yoh.

Balancing on his spirit of the sword in midair, Yoh kicked off against his sword and shot through the middle of the tornado. Spinning around so as to take in the rotation of the tornado, Yoh came out the other side and continued on as he neared his brother. As Yoh swung Harusame down, Hao brought his own blades down as the two clashed in midair.

Wind flew in all directions as a small crater appeared directly where they were clashing above ground. Anna's hair was whipped around her face as she watched the two of them trying to kill each other.

Giving a hard push Hao sent Yoh backwards and followed up with a quick trust towards his chest. Yoh shifted in midair as he started to fall towards the ground and grabbed his brothers wrist, twisted it, and brought him to the ground with him.

Twisting in mid air Hao brought his right leg up and swung it down at Yoh's chest. Knocking the wind out of Yoh, Hao wrenched free from his brothers grip and kicked him in the chest with both feet sending him flying to the ground.

Following up on his attack, Hao dived after his brother and brought both swords down to the ground, where Yoh had landed.

Upon contact with the ground a large gust of wind erupted around the crater where Hao had landed, kicking up dust and debris. Anna and the others strained there eyes as they looked at the crater as the dust cleared.

A body jumped out of the crater...it was Hao. Standing up promptly he looked down at the crater and then looked over his shoulder, "I see your speed has increased, nii-san."

Yoh was standing behind him without a scratch on his body. Grinning slightly he said, "I've managed to eliminate the weakness of straining my muscles when I move like that."

"Glad to see that this fight will be longer than last time."

Kicking off against the ground, Hao charged at Yoh and swung one sword down towards his brothers head, and the other towards his side. What Hao hit however was an afterimage.

Appearing behind his brother Yoh swung in an arc towards his head. Anticipating this, Hao ducked and swinging his legs around knocked Yoh off his feet. Pushing off the ground, Hao flipped back up and brought both his swords down at the spot where Yoh was. Rolling to his left Yoh barely managed to dodge one of his swords as it grazed his arm. Kicking upward he managed to hit his brother in the stomach and sent him reeling backwards.

Regaining his momentum, Hao slashed from where he stood, creating a strong wind and sent it towards Yoh. Yoh was forced to jump into the air as the wind came hurling towards him. Taking advantage of this, Hao copied his movements and jumped up into the air after him. Turning around in the air Hao kicked Yoh in the chest, sending him crashing into a concrete wall.

Following up on his attack Hao dashed after Yoh but was forced to veer off to the left as a blade of air came hurling at him.

Smirking slightly he swung his swords where the blades had come from and sent a strong gust of wind in the direction. The wind was cut apart however as Yoh came flying out of the rubble and slashed down at his brother. Hao braced himself as the blow connected. When the blades hit the air was torn apart, creating deep gouges in the concrete. Anna and the others were forced to step back a bit as the gouges in the earth got near them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Don't ask me," retorted Ren.

"Simply put, the raw energy of their furyoku is doing that to the air and ground," stated Mikihisa.

"Thats simply with their furyoku?"

"Yeah, currently they're furyoku is so powerful that they could change the landscape. They've been holding back till now but I think its a good idea that we back off a bit."

Anna turned and watched as a cyclone of wind appeared around the two and engulfed them. Praying silently for Yoh's safety she turned away and followed the others to a safe distance.

Meanwhile, inside of the cyclone, Yoh couldn't see anything. The power of Hao's furyoku had created the cyclone and Yoh was currently at a disadvantage. He couldn't see five feet in front of him and was being slashed repeatedly by Hao's wind. Feeling another slash graze his arm, he felt the slow drip of blood as it fell from his wound.

He had already tried slashing the cyclone but nothing had happened. The energy of Hao's furyoku was just to strong.

'Think,' he told himself, 'what could I do to stop this,' but nothing came to mind.

Feel another gush of warm blood he flipped over and yelled, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri."

Slashing through the cyclone, however, didn't do anything.

'Kuso...this is bad, but I think I figured out how to escape. If this entire mass is being generated just from Hao's furyoku, then if I overcome his with my own it should negate it.'

Taking a deep breath, Yoh calmly closed his eyes and moved the furyoku in his body to the surface of his skin. All at once energy flowed from his body and out, creating a sphere that enveloped him. Making the sphere large he slowly pushed the cyclone of his brothers furyoku apart until he could finally see his brother, who looked somewhat surprised.

In a free fall, Yoh kicked off against Harusame and flew at his brother. Hao slashed towards Yoh created a small gust of wind which passed over the sphere that was protecting Yoh.

Slashing downwards, Yoh created a blade of air that missed Hao by inches and sunk to the ground, where it cleaved it in two. Even though the blade of air barely missed slicing Hao in two it did manage to leave a deep gash in his chest which was now slowly dripping blood.

Landing back on the ground the sphere around Yoh slowly disappeared and was drawn back into his body. Clutching his chest slightly Hao landed a good few feet away from him.

"Looks like the other have left," said Hao.

"Yeah...I suppose."

"I suppose that we don't have to worry about getting other involved now...that was what you were worried about. right?"

Yoh managed a smile, "Glad that you were thinking of the others."

"Oh no, not really. Just Anna."

Yoh's smile fell somewhat and his face turned slightly stony. "Fine then."

All at once they released all their pent up furyoku. The stone blocks around them immediately were picked up into the wind, fueled by their power. Trees that stood nearby had their branches ripped apart and their leaves shredded. Several standing wooden buildings nearby had the roofs torn off and the sidings peeled away.

The two dashed towards each other, creating a shock wave when they pushed off against the ground.

Repeatedly their swords clashed together ripping apart the ground below them. Every time Yoh would land a hit, Hao would pay it in due respect. Soon each of them had small wounds and blood caked across their bodies and their clothes laid in tatters.

Panting slightly, while leaning on his sword, Yoh looked up to see his brother above him, using the sun to blind him. Rolling backwards just as he was about to strike, Yoh lost his balance as Hao's swords cut into the earth, cutting open a deep gouge that ran to the spot where Yoh stood.

Yoh felt himself sinking down into the hole and stuck Harusame into the side of the ground, creating a foot hold for him to kick off against.

Jumping back out of the hole he was greeted by a slicing gust of wind from Hao. Slicing through it with Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri, he continued on the attack and slashed at his brothers body. Hao rolled around to the side of Yoh and elbowed him the stomach and brought the hilt of the sword in his left hand crashing down on Yoh's skull.

At first Yoh felt that he would pass out from the pain of his head as it felt like it was splitting open. Taking advantage of his brothers momentary pause he grabbed his brothers arm and flipped him over his back and brought Harusame down to greet him. Hao blocked it with both swords, sending out a strong shock wave which blew the two apart and left a giant crater in the middle of the ground.

With both of them leaning on their swords they both couldn't help but grin at the other. The battle was all that they cared about and not a thought of the outcome was there. Only the here and now was important.

Running at Hao, Yoh flipped over his brother and intended to cut of his head in the process of the flip. Hao, seeing this, ducked quickly and kicked towards where Yoh would land. Expecting this, Yoh again balanced on the end of Harusame and kicked off against it soaring in the air. Turning around he swung Harusame down and yelled, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri!"

Ripping through the air came another blade of wind. Hao jumped off to the side as the blade collided with the ground and sunk many feet down until it disappeared.

Now with the many gaps and gouges in the earth Hao and Yoh both started to realize that the ground was becoming more unstable. When Yoh landed back down he felt the ground move under him and looking down saw that with all the craters and gouges in the earth it was starting give way. Jumping from where he stood, he turned around to see a large piece of earth collapse and fall into a wide chasm. Looking around he saw that a similar thing was happening to his brother. The ground around them was starting to crumble as their power clashed together.

"Even though it was a lot of fun, I think its time that we move on with the battle."

Yoh nodded, understanding, but not particularly liking it. If they continued then there wouldn't be much left of the Asakura Mansion.

"Keep up if you can then," yelled Hao as he jumped off another piece of crumbling land and dashed off towards the cleansing waterfall.

Sighing slightly, Yoh followed him, only to aware of what was to come.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna and the others had retreated to downtown Izumo. There, they could still see and feel the fight that was going on between Hao and Yoh. Much of the town had also turned out to see what was going on.

When a large shock wave happened they could feel the force of it sweeping down towards the valley, blowing the trees as it went. The ground started to shake as the ground at the mansion started to crumble again. Many of the town folks thought that it was an earthquake.

When the ground stopped shaking Ren swore loudly and said, "Kuso, if those two keep fighting there wont be an Izumo left anymore."

"Those two aren't going to stop until one of them can't move," said Yohmei. "This was started during the shaman fight and is going to be finished were it all began, where they were born."

Anna looked up towards the mansion where nothing but a cloud of smoke could be seen. She was a little worried, with good reason, but she believed that Yoh would come back to her.

"Err, is it just me or does the fighting seem to have subsided," voiced Horohoro.

The others looked up at the mansion and realized that he was right. The shock waves that had gone off repeatedly every few seconds had stopped, along with the ground trembling.

"...Do you think its over?"

Mikihisa shook his head, "I can't understand why it would be, it was to quick."

"Then do you think that maybe we should check back up there?"

At Yohmei's question a blur of blonde hair rushed by everyone as they saw Anna moving faster than anyone had seen her go.

"Does that answer your question?" Replied Mikihisa, and the rest of the followed Anna at the same pace to the Asakura Mansion.

Anna, unsurprisingly was the first to get there. What greeted her was nothing short of a battle field. Craters covered the entire front entrance to the mansion with many holes in the concrete creating chasms with unmeasurable depths. Dust and dirt was still blowing through the air which made breathing rather difficult as Anna put a hand to her mouth, both in worry and lack of decent oxygen.

Behind her the others quickly arrived and silence greeted them as they looked out over what remained of the entrance to the Asakura Mansion.

"When Yoh returns he's going to have a lot of chores to tend to," said Mikihisa, trying to lighten up the mood.

Anna ignored his joke and looked around the debris, looking for any sign of where Yoh and Hao might have gone. Squinting slightly she noticed a distinct trailer of dusty footprints starting from one side of the mansion and going to the other side.

Following the footprints carefully she continued following them until she reached what remained of the garden. She was puzzled at what had happened here. The garden lacked the craters and the gouges in the earth but she was fairly sure that Hao and Yoh's battle had continued out here. She was further reassured when she noticed several small droplets of blood covering one side of the path. The blood trail seemed to lead into the forest, towards where the cleansing waterfall was.

Without mentioning towards the others about what she had found, she ducked her head under an overhanging tree and followed the familiar path towards the cleansing waterfall.

* * *

The clash of steel against steel could be heard ricocheting off rocks as Hao and Yoh clashed together under the waterfall. Their clothes and hair were drenched but their souls were so fiery that it didn't matter.

Kicking off against a rock, shattering it in the process, Hao dashed at Yoh and swung out with both swords. The resounding gust of wind kicked up water and pebbles and hurled them at Yoh. Blocking the pebbles effortless the water hit him full on but seemed to dissolved when it touched him. Yoh had never been so focused on something in his life that nothing could deter him from fighting Hao.

Jumping off his rock he landed behind his brother and swung around to stab Hao only to be greet by air. Hao had rolled around Yoh's blind spot and thrust both swords at Yoh's side. Yoh was barely able to dash backwards as he felt the ends of the sickles clip his chest. However, the release of the wind caught him full on in the face and sent him flying backwards into the waterfall with a loud thud.

Hao stood there now calmly and hooked both his hands into his pants and looked at the spot Yoh had disappeared.

"Really, your starting to loose your grip nii-san. Is the full weight of what's awaiting you inside the waterfall really so nerve racking that your having difficulties reacting."

Yoh came walking slowly out of the waterfall and spit some blood out of his mouth. Swinging his arms so to get the blood flow back in them he smiled back at Hao. His smile didn't look normal anymore as he was missing a few teeth.

"I don't know what your talking about nii-san."

Hao shook his head, "That carelessness is going to get you killed one of these days."

Yoh grinned briefly but turned back to his serious look and dashed towards his brother in a matter of seconds. In fact to Hao it looked like one blur from the moment Yoh moved to when he reached him. The result was that Hao wasn't quick enough to move as Yoh kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a rock wall cracking it in the process.

Straightening up Yoh said, "I think I'm reacting fine, its you thats not moving properly."

Hao pushed himself out of the hole in the wall and dropped into the water. He looked curiously back at his brother who was giving off his usual smile. 'What was that? Multiple images of him appeared for a brief second and my eyes weren't able to follow it...Impossible.'

Seeing his brother move again he quickly braced his eyes to see his brothers movements. 'There shouldn't be anything that I'm not able to see.' At his thoughts Yoh appeared in front of him again and slashed downwards. Hao managed to step back quickly enough but felt a small trickle of blood flowing from his left wrist now.

"Heh, not bad."

"Thanks, nii-san."

Yoh moved again and repeated what he had just done. Hao finally was able to see his brothers movements now and moved backwards a few steps and prepared to bring his swords slashing down, through his chest. When Yoh got quick enough Hao slashed downwards but only met an after image. Next second Hao felt excruciating pain, as Yoh had smashed the side of Harusame's hilt into the side of Hao's head.

Skidding backwards, through the water, Hao felt that his ear was steadily dripping blood and that he couldn't hear anything on that one side of his head now.

"Tch, bastard." He didn't even seem that angry about it for some reason though. "I'm gonna repay in ten times that though."

Red flames suddenly engulfed the blades of Hao's swords and Yoh looked surprisedly back.

"Thats-"

"Yes, the residual furyoku left from the spirit of fire. I had used the spirit long enough to retain some of its furyoku naturally. I had hoped to not have to use it though, but I'll admit this Yoh...you've finally reached a level where I acknowledge your strength. Because of that I shall destroy you without any hesitation."

Without any sign of hesitation Hao slashed through the air. The combination of air and fire created a torrent of fire which was sent flying towards Yoh. The fire evaporated the water that was in the waterfalls pool and it neared Yoh.

Knowing that he had to time it right Yoh jumped up into the air and positioned himself directly in front of the torrent of fire. Quickly slashing through the air he yelled, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri," at the oncoming whirlwind. The slash created a brief opening in the fire and quickly balancing on the end of Harusame he kicked off and soared through the small opening of the flames.

Appearing on the other side Yoh quickly put both his arms up to block the kick aimed at his face. Grabbing Hao's ankle after blocking he pulled him closer and brought his fist back and punched him in the face. Hao was sent flying backwards and quickly flipped around as his feet crashed into the ground, creating a small crater from which water flowed into.

Spitting out some blood he swung where he stood, producing another whirlwind of flame. Yoh easily circle around it and swung quickly, "Amida-Ryuu Shinkuubuddagiri!"

Sending the blade of wind at Hao, Yoh quickly followed up and quickly appeared in front of his brother. Hao was able to destroy the blade of wind but felt Harusame graze his chest as he jumped backwards. Slightly annoyed he started twirling both swords around him in a circle that surrounded his body. Flames circle around him then and exploded outward, evaporating the water and turning the plants to ash.

Bracing himself Yoh, swung Harusame down and started cleaving the inferno in two as it neared him.

Hao then appeared in front of Yoh and swung both swords at him, scraping his arms slightly with one and his chest with the other. Instead of giving off a strong gust of wind, fire appeared where the sickles hit and singed some of the skin of Yoh.

Jumping backwards he winced slightly as he passed a hand over his chest and felt the third degree burn there.

Smirking slightly Hao said, "I think its time to finish this."

Dashing in front of Yoh, he grabbed him by the neck and smashed his head sending him into the water. Holding him down for a few seconds he let up on his grip and instead grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him head first into the waterfall.

Dashing after him he grabbed his neck before he cracked his skull open and pinned him against the rock wall. Stabbing one sword into the palm of his left hand to keep him there he stepped back to view his work.

"Well, sorry that it has to end like this but I've had enough playing around. Not to mention your speed is drastically decreasing."

'Kuso, he noticed that,' thought Yoh.

"But I do still need you alive, for the time being at least. There's only one way to open the waterfall to the spirit of the universe and its by the current head of the houses blood."

Pulling the sword out of Yoh's palm, he kneed him in the stomach, incapacitating him for a brief moment. Wiping the blunt end of the sword that had Yoh's blood on the wall the rock burned bright red for a second. Slowly the wall seemed to disintegrate as it gave way to an opening from which Hao could see nothing but blackness.

Suddenly a burst of furyoku hit him full in the face and he had to brace himself slightly to not be pushed back.

"Heh, looks like the spirit has woken up." Looking down at Yoh who was panting heavily as blood leaked from his hand he said, "You have my gratitude nii-san, I can finally bring back my dead mother."

Yoh did a double take as he looked up at Hao who was fingering a necklace that had a red gem set in the middle of it.

"Your mother," he said weakly, "I thought-"

"You thought that I'd use it to turn back time and become the Shaman King. No, thats not what I wanted it for. With the spirit of the universes power I'll be able to change time so that my mother was never killed, I'll bring her back."

Yoh felt slightly sad for his brother. It may be something that he could understand, but doing it in such a wrong way wasn't right at all.

"Nii-san this isn't something that your mother would approve of."

Hao laughed, "Nobody knows what my mother would have wanted because she's been dead so long. I'll fix all that, and you're the only that had a chance of stopping me. Well, can't say I didn't expect anything better. Wait for me because I'll be sure to finish you off when I get back."

Turning his back on Yoh he walked into the darkness and was swallowed.

Yoh lay there for a good while, completely at a loss of what to do. Hao didn't seem the sympathetic type, but Yoh now understood that not having a mother or father in his life had been a sore blow. He may not be able to understand it completely but he knew that in that regard he was no different to Anna. If she had never met him would she have turned out like him? He didn't want to have to think about that.

Bracing himself he tried standing up and found out that his left arm had become numb from blood loss. Pushing himself up into a weak standing position he leaned against the rock wall as the spray from the waterfall hit him. He had to follow Hao. If he wasn't able to control the spirit of the universe then every human would be in danger, shamans as well.

Taking a deep breath he was about to take a step into the black void when somebody grabbed his bleeding hand.

"And where do you think your going," said a quiet but angry voice.

Yoh recognized it instantly but didn't really want to turn around to see her wrath.

"Err, hey Anna, how did you know that this is where I was?"

"What answer do you want, the blood trail, or the many craters that I followed to get her?"

Yoh finally turned around and grinned rather nervously, "Ah, yeah."

Anna's blonde hair was soaking wet and hung loosely around her shoulders. "Your hurt," she whispered.

Yoh shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter, Hao's gone for the spirit of the universe. If he can't control it then we've got to seal it."

"Even so..."

"I'm fine really."

"I want to believe you but your face is pale from blood loss."

Yoh turned away from her. Of course he was in pain, but he didn't want to show her that. Take a few tentative steps forward he was stopped as Anna wrapped her arms around Yoh's waist.

"Yoh I..."

Turning around Yoh looked at her curiously. Smiling at her he said, "Don't worry, I know."

"But-"

Yoh locked lips with her quickly, silencing her protests. Anna at first seemed to want to continue talking but then gave up and melted into the kiss. What words weren't able to express, feelings did for them.

Breaking apart Yoh grinned rather nervously down at her, wondering if she was angry by the sudden kiss.

Anna bit her lips hesitantly but then took a deep breath and said, "Yoh, I love you."

Awkward time though it was, it also seemed right for her to tell him before he left. From Yoh's perspective it couldn't have been better, what with her hair soaking wet and the waterfall behind her.

Grinning sheepishly he said, "I know."

Allen flushed slightly but gave him a small hug and said, "Be sure to come back."

Yoh leaned his forehead against hers and said, "I'll be sure to."

Turning away from her he walked slowly into the darkness and was engulfed by it.

Anna stood there for a moment and let out a low sigh and thought, 'No sense in worrying.'

Turning around she walked out from under the waterfall and sat down on a rock that wasn't destroyed and waited for what was sure to be a nerve racking few hours.


End file.
